The Special Two
by dancingstar513
Summary: .'No matter how hard you try, there are feelings that you can't force out of your head and out of your heart'. MWPPL Seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue And The Beginning

_**Hey guys! I cannot believe it was nearly four years ago when I posted this first chapter! I'm working on editing, so hopefully you can enjoy a better written story. **_

_**Update: I added this prologue. I think it's worth the read :)**_

**The Special Two**

_**Prologue**_

_There comes a time in your life when you're forced to look back on everything that has happened and try to make sense of how it led you to where you are now. _

_Sometimes causality makes the pieces fit together flawlessly. Other times, it seems like disjointed fragments that will never fit together._

_That's when you start looking for the things you might have missed. Subtle signs you could have overlooked, even blatant cues that seemed to be foreshadowing your fate. _

_They say hindsight is always 20/20. Well you see that now. And what's worse? You're left picking up the pieces and stuck trying to deal with knowing what you could have done differently._

_But the bottom line is this: everyone has a story. Some are happier than others, some more devastating. I prefer to put ours under the second category: a tragedy. But we do what we can. We have to. And we tell our story to you, not only in hopes that you'll get a kick out of our good times and a cry out of our bad, but so that you can grow with us. Feel our heartache, learn the forces of good and evil, understand love. And loss._

_So we'll begin, almost a year ago. We had no idea what the year held in store for us. But we hoped it was lots of laughter, joy, and love. How naïve we were…_

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans stared out of the passenger side window of her mother's car in deep thought. As they neared King's Cross Station, where she was due to board the Hogwarts Express, she wondered what surprises her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have waiting for her. This past year had been wonderful, full of good marks and outings with her best friends…but also arguments with James Potter. She gritted her teeth.

Oh, Potter. That stupid Potter with his stupid standy-uppy hair, his stupid fan base, and his stupid, stupid ego. Goodness, she couldn't even bear to think of him. They were always arguing, and, until a few months earlier, he was constantly asking her out. She tried to put him out of her mind, so as to avoid agitating herself further before even stepping foot into the magical world. Instead she listened to her mum blabber on about how her baby girl was growing up, and how she would miss her.

Lily caught sight of the train station, and inhaled deeply, to prepare herself to say farewell to the muggle world for one last year.

"Lillian, here we are."

"Take care of yourself, mum."

Her mother smiled softly. "I will. Goodbye, dear. Write when you are settled in."

"Goodbye."

Lily walked toward Platform 9 ¾ slowly, trying not to think that this could well be the last time she boarded the train as a Hogwarts student.

She lugged her trunk through the barrier and hoisted it into a spot on the luggage compartment. She then turned her back to the Hogwarts Express, in search of her two best friends.

Instead of locating Emily and Anna, who should she find looking straight back into her eyes but Potter? Potter and his entourage. 'The Marauders' they were called, named for their renowned troublemaking. James Potter, best Quidditch Chaser Hogwarts had seen in many years, Sirius Black, Gryffindor's resident knock-out and charmer (though he could get a run for his money against Anna's skills), Remus Lupin, one of the most intelligent, sensitive souls Lily knew, and Peter Pettigrew, the more distant, tag-along, were the founding members, eternal troublemakers and best friends.

Lily jumped, not having been prepared to have to come face-to-face with James quite so early, and muttered, "What a wonderful beginning to my day."

James grinned slightly, and ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Good morning to you too, Lily," he replied. He shocked everyone within a ten mile radius by using her first name.

Sirius choked on the Bertie Bott's Bean he was eating, and Remus pretended to faint. Lily started at James a minute, bewildered at his diction, before continuing.

She shook it off, ignoring the choking boy and the boy sprawled on the floor. "I was just looking for Anna and Emily. Seen them?" She looked around anxiously.

Sirius pointed to his left; still having a choking fit on his Bertie Bott.

Lily looked over to see Anna's trademark auburn hair hurrying toward her. Of course Sirius would have been keeping an eye out for her. He practically had an Anna Radar.

Darting through the crowd, Anna flew into Lily's arms, leaving her trunk behind, and Sirius, still coughing, tossed it easily onto the train as she and Lily continued to hug and squeal.

"I should probably take care of this," Anna said, letting go of her best girl friend, and moving to hit Sirius on the back. The half-chewed bean promptly came flying out of his mouth and straight into Remus'.

"Bull's eye!" James called, throwing up his arms. Lily bent down to help up a madly spitting Remus.

"Ew."

When Sirius was done laughing at him, he turned around and cried, "Anna Banana!" He opened his arms to the 5' beauty.

"I missed you, Sirius!" she squealed as he spun her around in a bear hug.

Anna and Sirius were very close friends, and had been for years. They attempted dating a few years back, but it failed, for reasons unknown to Lily, Emily, and the other Marauders. Lily often envied the close relationship they had. Although she loved her best friends, what Anna and Sirius had was so intense, so effortless, that she had no choice but to stand in awe every now and then when she saw them together.

"We should go find a place to sit," Remus noted, gesturing toward the train that was starting up.

"Em better hurry," Anna mentioned, though without a trace of concern in her voice, because she knew that Emily's family had chronic tardiness syndrome. With her having five brothers and two sisters, all magical, three under the age of being able to control their powers, it was almost inevitable that Emily would be late for everything.

The marauders began to look for a place to sit (though not having much trouble, because each compartment they passed, people were sliding over to make room for them), but Lily called out to her former Prefect partner, "Remus, we should probably check out the Head Compartment soon."

The boys stopped walking and Remus slowly turned around, a strange mixture of amusement and sadness on his face.

"Hey Lily, you aren't going to believe this one…"

"How could _he_ be made Head Boy? Surely Dumbledore knows of his irresponsibility and immaturity! And I have to work with him all year long?" Lily ranted, stepping on to the train.

Anna and the recently arrived Emily nodded. "And share a dorm with him," Emily noted.

Lily shot her the infamous Lily Evans Death Glare.

If looks could kill, the Lily Evans Death Glare would have you fried and served up on a platter to the Giant Squid. Twice.

"He's not all that bad," Anna tried convincing her, as they made their way to where the Marauders were seated. After all, Anna and James were close friends, and though she agreed that he could be as annoying as a garden gnome, she never was too irked over the flaws Lily was constantly aggravated about. But she didn't push her luck trying to get Lily to see things her way.

"Oh yes, he is," Lily said, sliding open the door to the compartment.

"Oh, hello Emily," Remus said to the brunette who was sneaking glances at Sirius.

"Hi Remus. Hello, Sirius," she blushed as he gave her a small smile from the corner where he was talking to James.

Lily tried to ignore everything else that was going on. She put a straight face on and bitterly asked, "You ready, Potter?" She marched out of the compartment without waiting for his answer, slamming the door a little too hard before he could exit. The glass quivered as she stormed off, clenching her fists and not looking forward to the rest of the train ride.


	2. Of Snogging and Hungarian Horntails

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 2**

James jogged lightly to catch up with Lily, and when he reached her, she was standing, stunned, in the doorway of the extravagant Head Compartment.

"Lily, look, there's a note," James pointed out. She raised an eyebrow at him over her shoulder, but walked over to read the letter.

This whole James-calling-her-Lily thing was kind of starting to make her uneasy. It was confusing the notion she had that they were strictly on a last name or derogatory comment only basis.

'Lily and James,

Congratulations again on becoming Head Boy and Girl. I hope you find this compartment to your liking. I wish to have a word with the two of you after the welcoming feast this evening. Best wishes,

Professor Dumbledore'

"Hmm. I wonder what he wants to talk to us about," James wondered aloud.

"Most likely about being Head Boy and Head Girl," Lily retorted.

He smiled, ignoring her jest, and grabbed a goblet of water from a glass table nearby.

"Is it just me, or does it smell like vanilla in here? I'm quite partial to that scent."

"I—I don't smell anything," Lily stammered, blushing. Her perfume was vanilla scented. She sank into a plush red armchair, James following suit.

"I could definitely get used to this," James said, closing his eyes.

"Yes, it's much more comfortable than the regular train." She twitched slightly in her chair and straightened up. Was that what she thought it was? Did she really just have a civil conversation with James Potter devoid of name-calling and asking out? She must not allow it to happen again.

James jabbered on as always, enjoying talking about himself, and as she listened she relaxed a little. She found herself thinking that he was quite easy to talk to.

She shook herself once again. What was she thinking? Who was she kidding? She hadn't gotten along with him for six years. A few minutes could not and would not change that. Her mind had been made up from the first time he asked her out. She suddenly jumped up from her seat, taking charge.

"Get off your lazy bum and let's go speak to the prefects," Lily scolded.

James smiled to himself. It seemed his new attitude was getting to Lily. He had thought that maybe changing his attitude from arrogant prat to amiable gentleman would throw her off, and he was right. All day he had been watching her switch between the cold, hostile Lily that he was used to interacting with and the soft, kind Lily that usually interacted with her friends. It was kind of entertaining.

They stepped into the Prefect compartment and a silence fell over the students. Lily spoke, smiling at the familiar faces she saw staring up at her.

"Congratulations, new Prefects! I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl, and this is my partner, J—"

"James Potter, Head Boy, First Generation Marauder, and all-around great (and single) guy." He flashed his famous grin.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued.

"We will hold a meeting sometime this upcoming week to further discuss your responsibilities and such. For today, all that is expected of you is to stop any trouble you spot, and run a check of the train after the students head up to the school."

James added, "And also, make sure to take away as many points as you can from the Sly—"

"PLEASE…do not take advantage of your position. There will be serious consequences for such actions. That holds true for you as well, Potter…That will be all for today, we will send you a note to inform you of the time we will next meet. Thank you!"

The prefects exited, and as just Lily and James were left standing in the Prefect compartment, James said, "This will be an excellent year. Just you, me, and the Head Dorm…"

Lily shot him a disapproving look and walked out.

With her lack of a retort, James sighed, a grin on his face. _Maybe I'm finally getting somewhere with her._

Emily kept inching away from Peter, who insistently tried to make small talk. She couldn't believe her friends left her like they did, Lily, James, and Remus at the meeting, and Sirius and Anna off making themselves familiar with the opposite gender, respectively.

She felt bad for Peter, though, and tried to act pleasant, though it was hard to strike up conversation with someone she knew so little about and had so little in common with.

"How was your summer, Emily?" he asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Silence.

"Are you excited for our last year at Hogwarts?" he tried again.

"Of course. You?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

Silence.

Finally, James, Remus, and Lily returned.

"Em," Lily marveled, addressing one of her best friends, "three guesses what I found Anna doing, and the first two don't count."

"Snogging." Emily stated, not having to guess.

Lily laughed. "Correct. I didn't recognize him either. She's not wasting any time."

The group snickered.

Suddenly, Anna walked in, smiling, and they all fell silent.

She looked around and said, "what?" which set them off laughing again.

The ride continued smoothly, even without incident from the Marauders' sworn enemies, Severus Snape, and his friends, Slytherins and evildoers of the first degree.

Sirius returned in time to join in on an intense game of exploding snap (which resulted in a hole in the back side of Remus' pants), and to lead the group in a round of Happy Birthday for himself, as his 17th birthday had been a few days earlier.

When the train pulled up to the gates, excited chatter filled the train.

Anna, Emily, Sirius, and Peter headed to the castle, and Lily, James, and Remus stayed behind.

Remus and a few other prefects went off to direct the first years toward Rubeus Hagrid, the recently appointed Gamekeeper, who would lead them across the river and to their new home.

Lily and James cleared everybody out of the train and double-checked for lingering trunks, animals, or other items.

"All clear, Lily," James poked his head into the hallway, donning all of the items he had found left behind, including a Hufflepuff scarf, a glittery headband, and the best, a masquerade-type mask in the shape of a badger, adorned with yellow feathers.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. She knew others were amused by him, but his antics had always made her roll her eyes. She didn't know what had changed.

James smiled as he realized this was the first time he could recall that she had sincerely laughed at one of his jokes. He had been trying so hard to change for her, and hadn't expected her to return the favor so soon.

"Your chariot awaits. May I?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

"I'd rather have a tea party with Hungarian Horntail."

He had spoken too soon.


	3. Butterbeer, Lingerie and Secrets, Oh My!

Yes! I made it through my first day of midterms. AP Chem tomorrow. Yuck. Thank you to my reviewers.

Enjoy!

**The Special Two**

**Chapter 3**

The carriage that Lily and James rode in neared the castle.

"It's beautiful," Lily breathed, soaking in the sight of her surrogate home, recalling how amazing everything there was.

"So are you," James whispered.

"What was that?" Lily asked, although she had clearly heard. She felt lucky that the only source of light was the faint glow of the castle, because her face turned a fantastic color of scarlet.

"Nothing," James replied, blushing as well, looking out the opposite window.

_That was so sincere and unJameslike. In fact, he's been pulling these things on me all day. _Lily thought. _Maybe he's changing._ She scratched that thought immediately. _Nobody changes overnight._

At that moment, though, possibly as a result of the influence the castle's beauty had on her, or maybe she was simply caught in the moment, something came over her. She didn't want this perpetual rivalry between them to effect their Head duties. She decided to test out something so crazy, so impossible, that it just might work, no matter how short-lived it could end up.

James said, "sometimes this place feels like more of a home than I've ever had."

"You have no idea," Lily agreed.

She wondered why she hadn't tried out this nice thing sooner. It didn't feel too terrible. She would awfully miss their constant disputes, though.

_Who ever said being nice excludes mockery? _She thought, smiling.

James watched as a smile spread across Lily's gorgeous face, the light from the castle illuminating her emerald eyes.

Too soon (according to James), the carriage stopped, and James jumped out, holding out his hand to help Lily down.

She glanced at it and hesitated before saying, "I'm okay, thanks though."

As they entered the building, they found that their friends had already taken seats, and thinking they were hilarious, left Lily and James' spots side-by-side.

They all looked at each other, startled, when the two took their seats without a word.

"So nice to be back, isn't it, Lily?" James said, nudging Lily and breaking the silence.

Lily, catching on, and recovering from the slight shock she received when James touched her, replied, "Wonderful. I can't wait to get these Head duties underway."

"And see our new dorm," James continued, as nobody had said anything yet.

"It'll be our special place," Lily smiled, desperately trying not to laugh. This, however, was the clincher. Nearly every person sitting around them had turned either pasty white or green.

They sat, still in silence, which quickly became unappreciated and awkward. Luckily, Professor McGonagall, the school's Transfiguration teacher, led in the first years.

Emily had regained her composure and made an "aww" sound as her younger brother scurried through the door in a mass of young students.

"Allen, Michael," The professor called.

"That's him!" Emily whispered excitedly.

The nervous-out-of-his-mind-looking boy was the first to approach the Sorting Hat.

It was placed on his head, and after a few seconds, yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Marauders were heard cheering above the rest of the Gryffindors, for their newest member.

He blushed and joined the table, to watch the rest of the sorting.

Dumbledore stood after all of the first years were assigned houses, but didn't make an announcement as expected.

He clapped his hands, and piles of food appeared on the platters in front of the students.

"I didn't even realize how hungry I was," Sirius said, shoving pork chops in his mouth.

Emily laughed like a loon.

"Em, that wasn't even funny," Anna pointed out, as Emily's smile disappeared.

James and Lily looked awkward, blushing, mumbling, and pulling back quickly when their knees or arms accidentally brushed against each other's.

Emily was staring intently across the table at Sirius, who was laughing and chatting animatedly with Anna (who kept smiling over at a cute 5th year).

Remus kept up a conversation with James, while poor, nice Lily was stuck seated next to Peter, as always.

Lily was bursting, wanting so badly to tell Anna and Emily that James had said she was beautiful.

They, however, could not be bothered, as the Marauders and Anna jumped into a story of something that happened the past summer.

"So we're sitting in the Leaky Cauldron back in July, about 11 p.m. Anna's had a little too much Butterbeer and is off flirting with some guy," James started.

"I had not had too much Butterbeer!" Anna protested.

"Yeah. Okay," Remus laughed, then continued with the story. "This guy looks pretty into her, and so as usual, Padfoot gets protective and steps in, makes a few threats, and tries to pull Anna away."

"I was not _that_ bad," Sirius cried indignantly.

"Were too. So anyway, Padfoot almost has this guy scared off, when George Atkins walks through the door and smiles at us. _The_ George Atkins. Seeker for Puddlemere United George Atkins," James said, getting excited by simply retelling the story.

Sirius picked up. "Prongs and I are freaking out. I almost wet myself when he walked over to us. So he says 'you're on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, aren't you boys?' God, I'll always remember those words. We nodded and introduced ourselves. And he said, 'I saw one of your games last year. I was impressed. Contact me when you're finished with school this spring.' And he gave us his address and walked away."

The girls congratulated the two swooning boys. Lily thought it was funny how the boys could become so worked up over Quidditch.

"Story's not over," Remus said, "While George talked to them, Anna and her night's victim had even more to drink and sneaked up to his room with a bottle of some pretty strong firewhiskey.

"Sirius ran up when he realized they escaped, and showed up as a big black dog at the guy's door, barking and growling, chasing the guy out of his room.

"It was quite the sight to see; a drunk man running down the hall of the Leaky Cauldron in his tighty whities, scared for his life, being hunted down by a harmless animal."

"And that's not all…" James started.

"Please don't," Sirius pleaded quietly, kicking James under the table.

"Oh, okay," James agreed, sensing that Sirius was serious. He would never betray his best friends wishes.

But Peter would.

"Yeah, after the guy was long gone, Sirius retrieved a drunk Anna from his room, only in her lingerie, brought her back to her room, and stayed all night taking care of her."

The whole group fell dead silent. Sirius shot Peter the worst of looks.

"You…what?" Anna looked at Sirius who looked away, blushing. Lily couldn't remember a time she had seen him blush. She sensed a need for a diversion.

As she tried to change the subject, Anna was insistent.

"Sirius, why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, shakily, knowing she would either blow up and he would be in a lot of trouble, or the less likely option. She could go easy on him.

"Of course not. What happened?"

"Now's not the time to discuss this."

"You took me back to my room?"

"Yes," Sirius sighed.

"And stayed with me."

"Yes. Look, Anna, can we not talk about this now?"

"Why did you do that?"

"We'll talk about it after dinner."

She inhaled deeply. "Okay."

He placed a hand on her knee under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. If anyone knew Anna, it was Sirius. And he knew that she didn't know when to stop. He also knew how to let her know how much was too much. The rest of the group extremely appreciated that.

"So…" James said awkwardly as they all turned back to face each other.

Anna began to laugh at the whole uncomfortable situation, and set off everyone else.

**Lame ending, I know. But I hope you're starting to get a feel for the characters and things like that. Still, thanks for reading, please let me know what you think by clicking on that little review button at the bottom of your screen that is calling your name. :) See you soon!**

**Much love,**

**-Jami**


	4. Hogsmeade and a Bouquet of Lilies

I'd like to thank my lovely reviewer who pointed out my spelling error back in chapter 2. I spelled Lucius Malfoy 'Lucious' (the way I used to believe 'luscious' was spelled, so I added it to my dictionary on my computer). For the record, I do not believe Lucius luscious at all. :)

Disclaimer: Basically nothing HP-related is mine.

**The Special Two**

**Chapter 4 **

"Welcome back students and staff for what I expect will be a spectacular year," Dumbledore announced, "I would like to begin by welcoming our two additions to the staff. Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, and our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Allen."

The Marauders and the girls (but mostly the Marauders) went wild for Emily's older sister.

"This year will be full of dangerous times with the dark wizards on the rise. However, I advise you to live without fear, and spend time with those you love. We'll pull through with unity and friendship."

James glanced at Lily, and she pretended not to notice.

"On a slightly lighter note, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you not to enter the Forbidden Forest, and of the list of banned items. It has grown by twenty items, and you can find it on his office door.

"I trust you older students to set a good example for the younger students," Dumbledore looked straight at the Marauders, Sirius in particular, who saluted him, "I am sure this year will be Hogwarts' best yet. Now join me in a round of the school song as you follow the Prefects of your house to your common rooms. 1…2…3!"

---

Anna sat impatiently, waiting for most of the crowd to clear the common room before she and Sirius had their talk. She could barely hold still.

Finally, when only about seven were left, Sirius motioned for Anna to sit in the armchair in the corner.

He pulled up the ottoman to face her.

She began. "Why did you do it?"

"Well for one thing, I didn't want you to try to find your new love," he smiled,

"But seriously. You were in pretty awful shape."

"Why didn't you want me to find the guy?" she asked, becoming defensive.

Until now, Sirius had been surprised she wasn't too angry. Now she was meeting his expectations.

"I didn't want you to be taken advantage of," he said, lowering his voice, realizing they had attracted eavesdroppers. He held her hand in his. "Listen to you, Anna, you didn't even know his name."

"Taken advantage of?" She shouted. And despite Sirius' shushing, continued yelling. "Even if I had a little to drink, it's still my choice who I want to be with. Bloody hell, just because you can't get anybody else doesn't mean you have to be _my_ only one too."

A little offended by her comment, but letting it go quickly, he said quietly, "calm down, Anna."

She made eye contact with him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Sirius. Did I…you know…try anything stupid while I was with you?"

"Well, you did try to kiss me."

"That hardly constitutes as stupid. Hogwarts' sexiest bachelor alone with me in my room? Yep, definitely a smart move."

He laughed. "Yes, but when I rejected it, you mentioned some…things."

"Like what?"

"Just things." He was not about to reveal the secret that Anna did not yet know about herself. He knew firewhiskey acted as a veritaserum on her, and it would harm her more to hear it from him than realize herself. It took every ounce of self-control he had to deny her the information.

"You can't tell me I said things and then not tell me what I said!" she said, frowning a little.

"When the time is right…" Sirius said, standing up and heading for his dormitory.

"Oh whatever," Anna laughed, throwing a pillow at his back.

Sirius turned around.

"So that's how you want to play?" he retorted by hitting the pillow away with his quick beater reflexes, straight at Anna.

"Excuse me," came another voice.

The two of them turned to see James standing in the entrance to the common room.

"I must stop this horseplay before it gets out of hand." He had a serious look on his face, which was soon wiped away by a pillow. "You don't dare pull that on the Head Boy! It's on!"

---

Lily laughed inwardly as her friends beat each other with pillows, not wanting to draw any attention to herself; for fear that she would be drawn into the whole ordeal.

She pressed her hand against the cold stone wall as Dumbledore had directed during their meeting, watching a doorway appear.

"Magnificent," she breathed.

Another circular room stood before her, a fireplace and many other furniture items filled it, quite like the regular common room. The colors were the same, scarlet and gold, but Lily sensed something different about the room. She couldn't put her finger on it, though.

Off to opposite sides were two doors boasting the words Head Boy and Head Girl.

Excitedly, Lily turned the doorknob of her new bedroom and gasped. All in white, silver, and lavender, a small desk, a dresser and a loveseat surrounded her four poster bed, draped with a sheer lavender canopy. An amazing white marble bathroom was adjoined, and finishing off the room was a bouquet of lilies, perched in a crystal vase on her nightstand.

"Is everything okay, miss?" inquired a house elf from behind Lily, causing her to jump a few feet.

"Oh yes, perfect."

"Mr. Potter asked that Nicky do something special with your flower arrangement. I hope you like it. If you need anything, just call for me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, miss." The little elf bowed and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Lily exited the head dorm, finding that her friends had dispersed to their proper dormitories. She was still in shock. _James sent for those lilies?_ She didn't know what to think.

"You'll never guess…" Lily marveled, entering the regular seventh year dorm were Emily and Anna eagerly awaited her.

"Spill, Lily." They said simultaneously, patting a spot next to them on Emily's bed for her to sit.

They listened intently as Lily told of her day's adventure.

"…And I have no clue what to do because he's so—and it pains me to say this—sweet, but at the same time, I can't help but think of the Potter from years past," Lily finished.

"Sounds to me like he really likes you, though," Emily said.

Anna stared blankly at her. "Have you been on this planet within the last three years?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I was just about to suggest that Lily maybe give him a chance. At least start to get to know him. You barely know each other. After all, it was just this year that he learned your first name."

Anna and Lily laughed.

"Maybe I'll start to get to know him. But I'm not promising anything. And if he does anything Potter-y, it's over."

"Alright, now go test out that Head Girl bed," Anna said, "And on your way, drop in and pay dear Jamesie a little visit." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lily playfully smacked Anna's leg.

"But…your story," Emily said, "everything that's going on with you and Sirius! You can't leave us in the dark!"

"I'll tell you when I figure everything out."

"Okay, if you insist," Lily smiled, "Good night girls."

"Good night, Lily."

After Lily exited, the other two looked at each other and high-fived.

"Finally."

---

"You sent her flowers? Nice move, Prongs!" Sirius congratulated.

"Yes, but she still despises me," he complained.

"It is your fault for being such an obnoxious prat over the last couple years," Remus pointed out.

"Thank you, Remus. I wasn't aware. I just don't know what to do to change her mind."

"Who knows. She's Lily. Nobody knows what goes on in her mind, nor would like to know. Now let's get on planning that prank we thought up over the summer."

"Thank you boys for being such a big help. Now I know why I call you my best friends."

"We're your best friends?" Sirius shrieked joyfully, jumping onto James' bed, smothering him with fake kisses.

"Get off of me!" James' muffled voice said, pushing Sirius to the floor.

"Hey, did you know this was still here?" Sirius asked from his position on the ground, pulling something from under James' bed. "Apparently even the house elves wouldn't touch it."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

He threw it to Peter "Our sock. The one we spit the bogey-flavored Bertie Bott's Beans into."

---

"Here are your timetables, ladies and gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said, handing one to Anna, "I'm pleased to see most of you taking NEWT Transfiguration."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Minnie," Sirius smirked.

"I know, Mr. Black." She walked away.

The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter, discussing the Hogsmeade trip that had been announced earlier that morning.

On the way to her first class, Advanced Potions, Lily was stopped by a Ravenclaw boy who she had worked with the previous year in her Prefect duties.

"I've wanted to ask you for years, Lily, and I figure this is one of my last chances. I think you are an amazing girl, and I wish to have the honor of escorting you to Hogsmeade."

Lily looked into the boy's clear blue eyes. There was no denying that this boy was handsome. _Though not nearly as gorgeous as James_, she thought, disgusting herself with the thought, and quickly pushing it from her mind. _What would one date hurt? Eric is a nice guy…But James might be upset…_

Eric snapped her back to reality. "Lily? Will you?"

**Haha, a wee bitty cliffhanger for you. What will she say? Yes? No? Tell me what you think. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Jami**


	5. Evenings in the Head Dorm

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 5**

"Yes. I suppose so."

Eric smiled. "Great. I'll meet you at the entrance at 11:00."

As she walked away, Lily contemplated her decision. How would James take it? It was just a friendly outing, after all. It wasn't going to amount to much of anything.

_Why do you care about what James will think? _Came a voice inside of Lily's head.

Another voice spoke up, _Because maybe I sort of…I think I kind of…maybe just a little, I care about—_

_No! It's not true. Don't go there!_

_He sent me flowers!_

_Just forget it. When he finds out, he'll just find someone else to go with. He's that kind of person._

_Is not. And I would not care anyway._

_Yeah, sure._

Lily shook her head. "I really need to stop talking to myself," she muttered.

"Having a nice conversation, Evans?"

Lily looked up to see a pale, greasy-haired boy with a rather large nose.

"Hello, Severus."

"Having a good year? Going to get with cocky-arse Potter finally?"

"He's a nice person," she said testily.

"What?" Snape took a step toward her, "You can't be falling for him as well? Stupid Mudblood."

Lily's cheeks tinged pink. "Are you forgetting that I am Head Girl? Ten points from Slytherin." She grasped her wand, just in case.

"You really think you're something, don't you? Walking around with a stick up your arse, Potter fawning over you—"

"_Petrificus Totalis!_"

Snape fell to the ground, still as a statue.

"Just leave him," Sirius said, putting his wand back in his robes and leading Lily away.

They stepped over Snape as they entered the Potions room, Sirius "accidentally" treading on his face.

---

"So do you think I should ask her? I don't want to upset her after she finally stopped yelling at and hexing my every action. I was hoping the first Hogsmeade trip would be a little later in the year…" James complained to Remus, waiting for Muggle Studies to start.

"If you don't do anything stupid, you may have a fair chance," Remus replied.

James pointed his wand at a girl who he recognized as a friend of Malfoy's and whispered something.

Remus watched as the girl's belongings scattered everywhere, and said, "Did you notice? I did say _don't_ do anything stupid."

"Shove it, Moony."

---

Lily and James sat at the large table in their common room, deciding on when to meet with the prefects.

"Shall we meet tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"I can't. I'm meeting with McGonagall about Quidditch."

"Oh. Did she say why?"

"No, but…you know…"

"No, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I don't want to say it, but, you know…"

A smile pulled at Lily's lips, "I really don't, James."

James stopped dead in his tracks and Lily covered her mouth, eyes wide, trying to take back his name.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried.

"I knew it would happen soon. You've been keeping it inside for years, and it's been dying to come out. You know it Lily, you secretly…" he dropped his voice for dramatic effect, "like me."

"What?" Lily shrieked, inching away, "never!"

He pulled her chair closer to him, swung his legs over her lap and whispered, "you _adore_ me."

She sneaked out from underneath him and ran away yelling, "no! Noooo…" in anguish.

"Come back!" he called.

She returned, but refused to look at him.

"Please look at me!" he pleaded.

Suddenly, she turned, her face close to his.

She leaned in and his heart began to go crazy.

He started to close his eyes, and she veered off track.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said softly into his ear, then jumped up, leaving a shaking, slightly ecstatic, and very confused James.

"So Wednesday, then. At 7:00 p.m. I'll deliver the notices," she said, heading for the door. "By the way," she turned, "I knew what you were talking about earlier, Captain Potter."

She shut the door and James collapsed onto the couch dramatically, sighing.

---

**Thank you to all of my reviewers so far! **

**Sorry it took so long for this itty bitty chapter. But aha! What is that? A tiny hint of a plot showing through? No! Yes! Now we're getting into the story. **

**Haha, hope you enjoyed this short but sweet one! Please review!**

**-Jami**


	6. Maturing, in All Senses of the Word

**Disclaimer: I have not come up with any of these Harry Potter-related ideas. The brilliant JK is responsible for those. :)**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 6**

James was elated. He practically floated up to the boy's dormitory.

"Prongs, you ready?" Remus asked. James smiled widely.

"Whoa…what's wrong with you?" Sirius covered all but his mouth in James' invisibility cloak.

"That's a little creepy," James said, quickly recapping what had just happened.

"So are you going to ask her soon?" Remus prodded.

"Yeah, hopefully. There's never a right time with her, though, you know?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Can we get going? They'll already be old by the time we reach them," Peter pointed out.

Sirius grabbed the Marauder's Map, handed the potion to Remus, and headed toward their prey with the others.

---

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!" sang Sirius as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Shh!" Remus scolded, placing his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Eww!" he shrieked, pulling his hand away quickly, "he licked me!"

"Calm down, girls, indoor voices please," James rolled his eyes.

They made their way to the seventh year dorms and set out their supplies.

"Remember, one dropper-full should be perfect," Remus reminded the boys, putting a sleeping spell on the Slytherins.

"Remus Christ!" James whispered as he watched Sirius pour a half-goblet full of the potion down Malfoy's throat. He laughed, though, viewing the effects, and did the same on Snape.

---

The Great Hall was filled with surprised gasps as the first Slytherin of the morning entered. He looked about fifty years old. Silence then engulfed the room as an eighty-year-old Snape, Malfoy, and Sarah (Malfoy's girlfriend) stumbled in.

The silence turned to laughter, and Malfoy glared at the Marauders.

"You are dead," he said as they laughed at his shaking finger.

He started toward them, muttering threats, and unfortunately, in his old age, he tripped over a table leg. Sarah reached out to catch him and he knocked her over, both of them grasping at Snape to break their fall, bringing him with them on their way down.

Anna, unable to control her laughter, snapped a photograph of the struggling heap of aged students.

"Detention boys," shouted Professor McGonagall.

Sirius looked indignant. "She just jumps to the conclusion that we're to blame…"

James turned to Lily, bracing himself.

"So I won't be able to make it to the meeting…"

She shot him the death glare.

"I'm glad you can't resist my chiselled features and unbelievable body, otherwise I'd be dead."

"You should be glad she's finally fallen under the James Potter spell that has caused so many casualties," Anna grinned.

Lily blushed. "I have not! The James Potter spell is a silly myth some James-crazed girls made up as an excuse for their idiotic behaviour."

"Don't be bitter, Lily, it happens to the best of them. I just seem to evoke certain feelings in women that just don't know how to handle…And plus, you won't be able to keep up this charade for long, your true feelings are beginning to show through. It's taking effect, and fast."

"What is?" Lily asked, still a bit pink.

"My enticing charm," he smiled widely. Then, to Lily's surprise, leaned across the table and lowered his voice. "In all seriousness, though, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh! Er…James…I've already said I'd go with someone else. I'm sorry."

He moved back into his seat and looked away from her. "Oh…that's…good for you…"

---

"How could she?" James vented to Sirius,Peter, Emily, and Anna in Muggle Studies.

"Well, you see, he asked her 'will you go to Hogsmeade with me?' and she responded by saying, 'yes, I wi—'" Peter started.

"I don't even know who this guy is!" James cut him off.

"Eric O'Connor. Ravenclaw Prefect," Anna told him, "pretty gorgeous, perfect Lily male counterpart. Top in Charms, redhead, bit of a bookworm, never had a detention…"

"So that's what she wants, then. Well you know what?"

"What, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I'm never going to be like that. And if that's what she is into, then I'm just going to have to move on."

"Okay, James," Anna smiled.

'One week,' Sirius mouthed to her when James wasn't looking, and shook hands with Anna who whispered "four days".

---

"James! Will you please stop acting like a baby!" Lily called after James later that day, who stormed into his dormitory to avoid her.

"James, please talk to me, just for a minute," she pleaded.

He stuck his head out of the door.

"Listen. It's just a day in Hogsmeade. I'll even meet up with you somewhere for a butterbeer if you would like. Just because I said I'd go with him doesn't mean that we're going to get married now."

He stepped all the way into the common room.

"You're right. I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?"

"A bit more than a bit. I was just upset that I've asked you to go for years and finally we get past tearing at each other's throats, and you've ditched me for some pretty boy."

"I'm sorry, he moved in for the attack as soon as the announcement was made, while you were still gathering your courage," she smirked. It was a rare occurrence for Lily to be able to smirk at James.

"Actually, I wasn't sure I should ask you because we're finally on speaking terms, and I didn't want to ruin what I'd gained so far this year," he glanced at Lily to see her mouth open slightly in awe of his maturity. "And while I'd love to take you up on that butterbeer offer, I've accidentally asked Maria if she'd go with me."

"Accidentally?" Lily laughed.

"Well…out of hostility. And there's no backing out now. But maybe next time. Good night, Lily."

"Good night, James."

He left Lily in the common room, a little shocked, but mostly she felt a burning deep inside her that she couldn't recognise.

Was it…jealousy?

**Sorry this one took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.**

**-Jami**


	7. Jealously Killed the Kneazle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Yeah, not mine.

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 7**

Lily tried to put that thought at the back of her mind before going to sleep that night.

_There's no reason to be jealous, Lily. You had a date first. And plus, a few weeks ago, you couldn't have cared less who James Potter was with,_ she told herself.

_Yes, but…maybe things are changing…_

Lily fell into a restless sleep, plagued by a strange dream in which she was at the Three Broomsticks with Eric. She glanced over to see James with not Maria, but two other girls she didn't recognise.

"Sorry Lily," his voice echoed, "I accidentally asked them to go with me too…"

She looked away as Maria leaned in to kiss him, and found an eighty-year-old Snape's head perched on Eric's body.

She looked horrified at the sight.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" her date asked, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"No…no…" she shifted in her seat, unable to get up. James' face appeared on the table in from of her.

"Maybe next time…" its voice rang, while the tapping grew louder.

"It was an accident. Maybe next time, Lily. Lily…Lily…"

"Lily!"

Lily snapped awake. The tapping had only been someone knocking at her door.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're going to be late for Charms."

"Why do you do this to me?" she whispered, shivering at the realisation that it was James' voice.

"Coming?" he asked through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

She hurriedly dressed and brushed her hair, not bothering with makeup, and running down to the common room.

Upon her entrance, she found a large portrait of the scene from yesterday's breakfast. She screamed at the sight of Snape's face.

---

Throughout the day, Lily could not take her eyes away from the interactions between James and Maria.

He would wink and she would smile, he would mess up his hair and she would bat her eyelashes. She couldn't stand to hear James' comments directed toward Maria that were usually directed toward Lily. She tried not to let it bother her, but it still made her sick.

So when James dashed in as the prefect meeting was adjourning, just having served detention, and with Maria tagging along, it made sense for her to dash out, avoiding eye contact with either.

She slowed down as she passed a small classroom, flooded with white moonlight, hearing a faint humming.

She vaguely recognised the tune, and soon recognised the figure silhouetted against the lone window.

She opened her mouth to speak when he began.

"Lily, do you ever feel that no matter how hard you try, there are feelings that you can't force out of your head and out of your heart?"

She sat on a desk next to the shaggy-haired boy and replied, "you have no clue."

"She's always there, so close, and so beautiful, her laughter drives me insane, her scent gives me goosebumps. Her hugs send an electric shock through my soul. But she doesn't know…And as hard as I try to forget, to tell myself that she'll never return my feelings, I see her smile and it all dissolves, and I love her all over again."

They sat in silence a moment.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"I couldn't risk it. You know Anna; she's a ruthless heart breaker. Plus, we tried it once before…" she smiled at him.

"I don't mean to interfere, but I'll just say that she'll never know unless you tell her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same to you."

"You know?" she gasped.

"You are so obvious," he said light-heartedly.

She blushed deeply.

He leaned over and inspected Lily's face, then smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell if you don't tell."

She stood, touching his arm.

"Staying for a bit?" she asked.

He nodded. "Thanks for listening. Usually I can talk to James and Anna, but 'Captain' James is a bit self-absorbed at the moment, and well…the subject matter may be awkward with Anna."

Lily laughed quietly.

"Good night, Sirius," she hugged him sympathetically.

"Good night."

**Another little shortie. But deep. Yeah, deep… Hope you loved it! Please don't forget to review!**

**Jami**


	8. Arguments, Adrienne, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 8**

Lily returned to the regular seventh year dorm that evening, only to find Anna and Emily arguing.

"Anna, you know I like him!" Emily whined.

"And you know that Sirius and I always go to Hogsmeade together. Anyway, it's not like he would ask you anyway," Anna marched into the bathroom.

Emily, steaming, turned to Lily.

"Why?" she asked, "Why does she have everything I want?"

"She—"

"Don't even try to tell me that she doesn't. She's thin, pretty, never has a bad hair day, and always has the guy."

"Well—"

"So maybe I do a little better in my classes than she does, but she never fails to take exactly what I'm after. Beater, friends, Sirius…"

"Em—"

"You're right, Lily. Maybe I should take some time off from her."

"Okay—" Lily was cut off once again by Anna walking out of the bathroom.

"Emily, why is my towel on the ground again? I don't think I've ever walked into a clean bathroom when it's your week to clean it."

Lily, tuning them out, sneaked out the door. In the corner of the common room, quietly working on homework, was James, Sirius close by, helping him plan Quidditch tryouts.

"Lily!" James jumped up at the sight of her descending the staircase.

"Yes?" she asked, her heart speeding up a little, afraid of what James might ask or say to her.

"Are you upset with me?" he inquired, a small frown on his face.

"Of course not," she replied, thinking, _upset is the last thing I am with you._ _Wishing I had you…that's another story. Whoa! _She shivered at her thought. She had noticed many strange thoughts crossing her mind lately, but passing it off as temporary insanity, didn't let them get to her.

"Oh good," James said, "because you didn't say anything to me earlier when I saw you in the library."

"I had to get back to do…homework."

_She looks so adorable when she's flustered,_ he thought, smiling at her.

_The Potter charm. Eek! _

"Why are you down here so late, anyway?" he asked.

"Anna and Emily are fighting yet again. I had to get away."

"Understandable. Well, I'll see you at breakfast. Don't oversleep," he smirked.

"Goodnight." She breathed a sigh of relief. _That was sufficiently awkward…_

Sirius turned to Lily.

"I have to do something to get my mind off of her."

---

"You _WHAT_?" Anna shrieked at breakfast the next morning.

Sirius rubbed his ears and replied, "I asked Adrienne to Hogsmeade. Is that a problem?"

"We were supposed to go together!"

"We never officially discussed it…" Sirius began to feel a little guilty.

"We always go!" she yelled.

"Ask someone else."

"It's too late. Hogsmeade is tomorrow," she changed her tone from irritated to whiny.

"_I_ just got a date."

"_You're_ Sirius Black."

"Point?"

"Droolworthy."

"I see."

"Sirius!"

"Yes, yes," he laughed, "Anna, I bet you fifty percent of the guys in here would go with you."

"You know what? I don't want a date." She stomped off.

"That went well," he muttered.

---

"Sirius! Anna! Get yourselves together!" James yelled at Quidditch tryouts, "and you! Didn't I ask you to leave?"

A giggling sixth year girl pranced off. She was known for appearing randomly where James was, and he had asked her to leave the pitch three times already, as she had no intention of trying out.

James had narrowed it down pretty well so far. The only spots he needed to fill were two chaser positions, but was threatening Sirius and Anna with holding tryouts for beater, because they were performing so poorly.

He called the team and the new prospects in for a chat.

"You guys have all done well, and I have nearly made my decision. I will post the names of our new chasers at 7:00 tonight. Thank you!" He turned to his best friend and Anna, "if you two can't keep your personal problems from affecting your Quidditch game, you won't be playing."

Sirius and Anna gave each other a 'look' as James walked away.

Sirius called after him, "If you can't get that Lily stick out of your butt, we'll overthrow you as captain."

Over his shoulder, James made a rude gesture.

Anna laughed. "'That Lily stick'?"

"He's pretending he's over her."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"I was never 'under' you."

"Sure thing, _Siri_. But when you're bored to death tomorrow following Adrienne around, carrying her bags, think of me, sitting alone in the library, doing my homework that you'll probably just end up copying. Sad and _alone_."

"I'll bring you back something special," he grinned mischievously.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will so! I just said I would."

"No. Adrienne won't even want to go into Zonko's."

As she walked away, she heard the sound of a ghostly Sirius hitting the ground.

**Ooh. **

**Lots and lots of love to _this-recurring-dream_, as my most faithful reviewer, and sadly, my only reviewer for the last few chapters. How will I ever know if my story is appreciated, even read, if I have no reviews? Idea! A perk! Cookies to my next five reviewers. Once all of the cookies are gone, you might just find yourself with a new chapter. So review, review, review! **

**-Jami**

**P.S. that whole two chapters in two days thing has got to be a record for me. **

**P.P.S. Would anyone possibly be interested in being my beta? Cookies _and_ milk to you.**


	9. A couple of masked guys and modeling

Disclaimer: I must once again remind you that all ideas involving Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc. are not mine.

**_The Special Two_**

**Chapter 9**

The school woke up on Saturday morning buzzing with excitement as usual for Hogsmeade. The older students, for whom the novelty of the trip had worn off a bit, passed time playing chess or finishing homework while waiting for the hoards of third years to begin their journeys. Anna bid all of her friends goodbye, though not too unhappily, as she had planned an extravagant "me" day.

James and Maria exited, linking arms, Sirius and Lily left to meet their dates, and Remus, Peter, and Emily, all dateless, went together. Before the portrait hole closed, Remus turned back to Anna.

"Sure you don't want to come with us? You're more than welcome," he offered.

"Thanks Remus, but I think I'll stay. Have fun!" They departed, and she grabbed her bathrobe, favourite shampoo, and a book, and headed for the prefect bathroom with the password Remus had given her.

---

"Excuse me! Excuse me sir!" A lady in robes from a men's apparel shop nearby waved Sirius and Maria over. "Young man, _YOU_ are the next face of Madam Rosita's new underwear line!"

The pleasantly plump middle-aged woman's exuberant smile and the peppy tone of her voice annoyed Sirius greatly, but he was _very_ interested in what she had to say.

"You mean, _I_ could be a model?"

"Step on into my shop…"

---

James and Maria wandered the cobblestone paths, stopping every so often for a quick shop or browse in one of the fascinating stores. His mind kept veering to the subject of Lily, but he pushed it away every time he thought of her, trying to concentrate on Maria.

"James?" He shook his head slightly.

"What?"

"What is your passion?" she asked him.

"Quidditch," he spit out automatically.

"Oh! I love Quidditch!"

"Do you?" he faked enthusiasm, knowing for a fact that she stayed in at every match because she didn't like the game. She nodded excitedly,

"Oh yes, I'm a huge fan."

"Great. There's a season opener next week against Slytherin. A bit unusual for it to be so early, since they're our rivals, but people are already starting to decorate." Suddenly, James's head jerked up. He frowned.

"What is it?" Maria asked. He shook it off and replied, "nothing."

"Ooh! Let's go in here!" Maria pointed out a jewellery shop, but James was eyeing Zonko's a few shops down. He was feeling quite a need for new prank materials. They agreed to split up and meet again in twenty minutes. James, glad to visit a manly store, skipped off (no, literally. Skipped.), exuberantly humming show tunes.

---

Eric knew he had to hurry because Lily was waiting outside for him, but he wanted to gather a large collection of Zonko's merchandise in case the Marauders decided to attack the Ravenclaw dorms again.

After looking at a slew of blood-flavoured lollipops, he turned the corner to see James Potter himself bopping his head along to his hummed version of "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees". Eric raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, _weird. _James danced back around to the spy gear aisle, girls drooling as he passed. Eric sighed.

_What does he have that I don't? Oh, right,_ he answered himself, _sweet moves. _Eric was still lost in his sullen thoughts when, without warning, all of the lights went down. With people panicking and screaming, things turned chaotic.

"Please, will everyone calm down!" the store manager yelled, "Just stay in the store until the lights are back on." But it wasn't just the candles that were blown out; it seemed as if someone had also extinguished the great fiery ball in the sky. All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble. Dark, hooded figures could be seen ambling down the street, blowing things out of their way.

"Everyone stay inside. You'll be safe within these walls," the store manager announced. The figures approached the road in front of Zonko's and a girl's scream could be heard.

---

James knew immediately that Lily was in trouble. He took a few deep breaths to stop himself from panicking. Grabbing a smoke bomb off a nearby shelf, he pulled out his wand and had to stupefy the manager to exit the shop. The hooded men had surrounded Lily, who was shaking with fear.

One raised his wand and asked, "Do you wish to join me and my master?"

She shook her head, and he raised his wand, preparing to torture her with an Unforgivable Curse. Pleading quietly, she knew she could not escape the inevitable. Before the masked man could shoot his curse, though, thick smoke filled the entire street. James dodged the figures' legs and grabbed Lily's arm; in her panic, she screamed loudly.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't worry. It's me. Come."

He pulled her out of the mess, and threw his invisibility cloak, which had been in the money sack he brought, over their shoulders and they ran fast. "In here!" he whispered, taking her through the back entrance to Honeyduke's, down to the cellar, and they collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

"How did you—"

"I heard you scream."

She nodded, "What did you—"

"I threw a smoke bomb so we could escape."

She pointed to his cloak, "Where did you—"

"My father gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. Useful."

"Can I—?"

He handed her the cloak, and she watched it flow smoothly over her hands in awe. "Cool, huh?" She nodded again.

"Where are we?"

"Honeyduke's basement. Straight path to Hogwarts."

"How do you…?"

"I have my ways."

"How many more things are you keeping from me?" she smiled playfully.

"My dear, James Potter is a treasure chest of secrets. Don't mess with this 'booty'." Laughing sarcastically, she took a step closer to him; her emerald eyes were glittering in the darkness like the pair of jewels they were. James swallowed hard.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there."

"Arr."

**Ooh...What will happen now? Sirius, the model. James and Lily in a dark(ish) basement. Stay tuned to find out.**

**I need to thank my new Beta (who did a wonderful job) and my 5 reviewers. Five! It's a record! Can you outdo yourselves? **

**--Jami**


	10. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

CHAPTER 10

Anna paced from side to side in the Gryffindor's Common Room; her hands were shaking, so she kept them clenched at her side so as not to see them. Her face was pallid and pasty, even to herself; she averted her eyes every time she saw her reflection reflected in the glass coverings for the bookcases.

She had been relaxing in a deep bubble bath when a laughing intrusion caught her attention. It was Moaning Myrtle, floating in through the wall with a gleeful expression on her transparent face. It had been this spiteful ghost of a girl who had informed Anna of the invasion of Hogsmeade. She had actually had the audacity to laugh about the Death Eaters coming to Hogwarts, and endangering lives.

After scolding Myrtle, Anna had hurried to Gryffindor Tower to the Common Room and had been waiting there. Now she was worried to death, waiting for her friends' returns. A sound from the front of the room snapped her out of her reflections and her head snapped in that direction. The portrait hole had opened several times since she had been there and each time, her heart leaped in hope that it was her friends. It hadn't been before, but this time, as she rushed forward yet again, Sirius stood there, smiling. Giving a small squeak, she rushed at him and hugged him.

"I was so worried! I'm glad that you're okay…how're the others?" He laughed.

"They're fine, Anna. What happened to being upset with me?" he joked. She pulled back abruptly and he saw a familiar fire flash in her eyes.

"I still am." He grinned at her back as she stomped off around a corner.

-------------------------

The buzz following the invasion lasted for a couple of days and of course, many people kept talking about it, even when forbidden to do so by certain teachers. Lily got her share of unwanted attention, but she saw it through easily enough. James was always there, either beside her or somewhere near. Even in the Head's Dorm, she wasn't without knowing that he was there if she needed him.

-------------------------

The day of the Quidditch game dawned without a single cloud in the sky. The tension was beginning to make people crack and more than a few shouting matches proceeded the actual game. James awoke early, as he almost always did on a game day: anxious for the upcoming match. He rushed from the Head's Dorms, from which Lily had already departed, and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

In the Boy's Dorms, Sirius was still asleep, as he always was on every day. James had to drag him out of bed to make it to breakfast; in fact, without James' help, Sirius probably wouldn't have made in time for the starting whistle. Heaving his best friend down the stairs, James went into the Common Room to all sorts of support.

There was music and Gryffindor Fight songs playing, banners were being waved around the two players struggling down the stairs, posters hung on the walls; people were cheering loudly. "No pressure," Anna smirked to James as he stood, trying to take it all in.

"Hey, you're on the team too!" he called. She turned round and grinned.

"True. But all I do is hit things and try to kill people. It's your responsibility to bring the team to victory…"

"Thanks, that helps a lot," he mumbled sarcastically. He started forward again, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes met Lily's; the concern in those emeralds sent shivers racing down his spine. His feet turned to lead and he chased away notions to kiss her. He forced himself to concentrate on what she was saying.

" - - breakfast, you know…"

"I'm sorry, Lily. What where you saying?"

She smiled. "I said, I thought I'd wait for you to go down to breakfast. You know, to make sure you actually ate something before your match." Her soft smile and the good intentions beaming from her eyes stirred a strange emotion in him. He found himself almost leaning forward, but then he stopped. _She has Eric now_, he thought. _And I have…Maria._ "Great," he said aloud. "Let's go down."

-------------------------

James pulled Sirius, who was still half-asleep, into the locker rooms and dropped him rather roughly on a bench. He straightened his robes and watched Anna sit down next to Sirius, looking decidedly evil.

"Team, gather up!" he announced, preparing for his usual pep-talk.

"Aye, Aye, Captain James," said Anna. She lifted a bucket and dumped ice-water down Sirius's robes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" He yelled, jumping up and down. Finally awake, he dropped to the floor in a fetal position to conserve warmth. The rest of the team looked at him in amusement for a second, and then turned their attention back to their captain, who was now pacing.

"Anyway…" James began. "We know…and Hogwarts knows…that Gryffindor's team is the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has seen in a while."

"We also know that Slytherin is a close second," Anna piped up fairly.

"Shut it," James scolded her. He glared at Anna, who had a gigantic grin fixed upon her face, and continued. "We also know that we have the skill, the desire, the support," yells for Gryffindor came through the stands at this point as a professor turned the scoring system on. "Though I've been worried about this one lately, we've also got the teamwork to defeat those slimy, rotten Slytherins!" The team stood, cheering and confident.

'Oh, and one more thing," James called as they were about to enter the stadium. "Our policy is to play nicely, but if the Slytherins get really nasty, I will let a couple of dirty moves slide. All you have to do is get them past Madame Hooch: she's got eyes like a hawk." The team continued forward, James' stomach turning around as he walked onto the Quidditch Pitch in front of the team.

"Mount your brooms," came the familiar voice of Madame Hooch. "Captains, shake hands." James and the Slytherin Captain, Berkely, quickly shook and released hands. "Game play beginning in 3…2…1!" The whistle sounded off and the two teams soared into the air in practiced formation.

Remus, who would play Quidditch if not for his "Furry little problem", as Sirius called it, instead provided the commentary. "Sonorus," he said, pointing his wand at his throat. His usually quiet voice, now magnified for sound boost, rang through out the stadium.

"And there's the kick-off! Immediately, Gryffindor takes possession of the Quaffle. Today's match is expected to be a very close game, from what I've heard. The Slytherin team, with no new additions, may have an advantage in this fact. They do, however, currently have five Seventh Years, so next year will indeed be a rebuilding year for the Slytherin Team. Gryffindor has two new Chasers: Jennings and White, both Fourth Years.

"Oh, wow…it's been a 'keep-away' until now! It's Potter with the breakaway. He's One-on-One with Berkely, the Slytherin Kepper…and a Fakeout to score! First goal of the game to Potter! Gryffindor leads 10-0!"

Lily and Emily jumped up at James' goal, cheering with the other students. They watched as James flew by in a lap of honor, flashing his trademark grin. Maria however, who was sitting directly behind Lily, thought he was smiling at her and ensued in making a fool of herself by waving madly and jumping up and down, yelling, "Go, Jamesie!"

The game continued headedly, but the Gryffindors apparently had luck on their side, as they scored seventy points by the time Slytherin had scored ten. The Gryffindor players tried to stay calm under the growing violence of the Slytherins, but the entire team cracked when one of their members was forced out of the game.

James floated at the offensive end of the pitch, waiting for a teammate to pass the Quaffle. The Slytherin Seeker hovered near him, looking for the Golden Snitch. Sirius saw the Seeker's idleness and belted a Bludger in his direction.

"Bludger!" called a passing Slytherin Chaser, causing the Seeker to dart of harm's way. The Bludger slammed into James' broom; the resulting shock waves hurt both of his wrists and the broom handle was cracked at the attacking ball spun off. James was yelling obscenities, cradling his wrists and still trying to hold onto his damaged broom as he lowered himself to the ground.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, pausing the game and Madame Pomfrey escorted a reluctant and enraged James up to the Hospital Wing. Remus's voice echoed around the quiet stadium. "Since the foul of the Slytherins deliberately hurt James Potter, and the Gryffindors have no reserve Chaser that is able to play, Gryffindor will be...playing short. And there's the restart whistle…Slytherin with the Quaffle. Rosen to Zabini…Rosen with the goal. The Gryffindor Chasers are going to have to step it up a notch with only the two of them out there," he chided softly.

Despite Remus's delicately phrased advice, Slytherin kept scoring without James standing in the way and soon the score was Slytherin 130 to Gryffindor's 110. Suddenly, a rush ran through the crowd. Both Seekers had spotted the Snitch and were in a head-to-head race. The Slytherin, Randall Royers sneered at Danielle Lewis, who played Seeker for Gryffindor.

He pushed her sideways so that she hung upside down on her broom handle, more or less like a sloth from a tree. Struggling to regain her position and former speed, she tried to catch up again but knew that there was little hope. The crowd was wild with anger against the Slytherin Seeker, but alas, no foul was called.

Then, without warning, a Bludger struck by Sirius, whizzed past Royers' face, scaring him and causing him to jerk upwards out of shock, thereby making him veer off course. Danielle smiled her thanks at Sirius and leaned forward, nudging her broom to go faster. She stretched out her arm, the small golden glint not very far from her fingers now. And then the tiny ball was beating hopelessly against her glove; she had caught the Snitch.

"Danielle Lewis catches the Snitch for Gryffindor! The final score count is Slytherin one-thirty, Gryffindor two-sixty!" Remus yelled, though an excited crowd drowned out his voice easily enough. The Gryffindor team flew a victory lap while the Slytherins sulked back to their locker rooms. As the lap was completed, Sirius rounded up the team before they went up to the castle.

"Okay men…and ladies," he added at Anna's glare. "Since Captain whiny Jamesiepoo couldn't handle playing with two broken wrists, I'll be giving the post-game speech. We did a pretty good job out there today and got pretty darn lucky. So…congratulations!" He patted himself on the back and then each teammate in turn, all of them yelling, "Party in the Common Room!"

-------------------------

"Marauders rule," James said to the Fat Lady, feeling rather proud of the password he had painstakingly convinced Lily to use. The portrait hole swung open and the din from inside, barely noticed when the hole was sealed, cascaded out into the hall now that the cover was gone. He stepped in and was swamped by fans the second he entered the room fully. Voices surrounded him and he stared around at the Room.

"Good job today!'

"How are your wrists, James?"

"Hi, James! You're my hero!" He looked up and saw that the girl who had called this out to him had a large sign with his winking face on it, bearing the claim "JP is my hero!" Too numb to move, he waited for Sirius to pull him away from the maniacal girls. James sat down heavily.

"How'd the game go?" he asked.

"Well, we won," Sirius cracked a grin.

"Oh, really? I hadn't figured," James replied tartly. Sirius went into detail about the game, after grabbing drinks for both of them. After a while, Maria stood up on a couch, attracting everyone's attention. "Now that he's here…I'm sure that we'd all love to hear a few words from our Captain, James!"

"No! No, no no…I don't want to!" he cried as Sirius pushed him to the front. James cleared his throat and wracked his brain for something to say at the endless pairs of gleaming eyes staring adoringly at him. All he could find was a strange kind of nausea in the pit of his stomach, so he just said some things they had all heard before. The Gryffindors went crazy when he started to speak; so much so that he had to pause his speech…twice.

Lily, Anna and Emily looked on from the corner, laughing and sipping Butterbeer. Anna's enlarged smile indicated her spotting a new set of drinks coming in, being levitated by a couple of students - - Firewhiskey. She looked at Lily, whose expression hadn't changed, and gave her the famed Anna's Puppydog eyes.

"No," Lily said firmly.

"Please?" Lily just stared. "Just one?"

"No, Anna!" came the anticipated response. "Party Pooper…" Lily just smiled serenely. She never let Anna drink more than a couple of Butterbeers while she was around because she knew the truth: Anna just did not know when to stop. So naturally, whenever Lily was away, Anna jumped at the chance.

The party continued after James' speech and Remus approached their table. He said that James had disappeared into the Head's Dorm after his speech and was wondering if Lily could go check in on him. Lily realized that she hadn't seen him in nearly half an hour and agreed. She looked around and pushed her hand against the wall. Lily stepped into the Head's Common Room, where James sat with his head in his hands; a Butterbeer sat on the low table in front of the small couch. Her heart went out to him; he looked almost miserable. "Hello, James…"

He looked up, surprised to see her, then scooted over to make room for her on the loveseat. "Hey, Lils." She sat next to him, fairly close.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to keep a steady, yet pleasant voice.

"…I…I hate it out there, Lils. Everyone expects me to be perfect. And I just can't handle it."

"No one expects you to be perfect James," she said soothingly.

"Oh, yes they do! They're calling me the hero of the game! …. I didn't…I couldn't even play the whole time," he said thickly.

"But your goals contributed to the victory of the team so much," Lily pointed out. He snorted dismissively.

"Bah…I could have prevented that accident. I should've seen it coming!"

"There is no way you could've known, James. That would have been 'perfect'. And psychic. And we all know that the only one with powers like that around here is Professor Trelawney," she joked lightly, knowing his dislike for the old fraud who tried to teach Divination. It worked; he laughed and reached for his drink, but Lily confiscated it.

"How many is this?" she demanded, fixing him with a stern glare.

"…..two?" he tried, going for the adorable look as usual.

'I doubt it."

"Lily Evans, on alcohol patrol as usual…"

"You are Head Boy, James Potter. You're expected to be - -"

" - - perfect?" he interjected sullenly.

"A role model," she finished seriously from the bathroom, where she was pouring the drink down the sink. She wiped her hands and came back into the Common Room in time to hear the start of his rant.

"See what I mean, Lils? Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, a Marauder, a Potter…All names that increase people's expectations of me!" He sat down brusquely, sighing. "I'm just glad that I have this place I can come to, where there's no pressure to do anything and nobody around to watch my every step, my every move and judge me…"

"Well, there's me…" Lily began uncertainly. "But I can leave if you want."

"No….don't. You don't judge me…or pressure me. You don't expect anything of me besides being…well, me. You're just Lily…and because you're just Lily, I feel that I can be Just James. And I don't think you have any idea how much I appreciate that," he finished, looking over at her. The sincere affection in his eyes made her blush a little, even as she smiled.

"That means a lot, Just James," she replied quirkily. He leaned over on impulse and hugged her. She gasped softly. Something about that hug felt so right that neither of them wanted to let go, but finally James drew himself away from her. She reluctantly let go. Lily blushed and looked at the ground.

"We should probably go out there. It's getting late and we should start tying things up…though I do hate to be a party pooper."

"No you don't, Lils. Don't lie," he teased. She laughed.

"Are you going to stay here? I won't blame you," she said softly.

"No, I'll come," he sighed. "You can't clean up by yourself, after all."

-------------------------

As the pair re-entered the Common Room, their attention was drawn almost at once to a disturbance over near the back of the room. There was a seeming swarm of guys cheering and girls looking rather put out. Music was blaring and, with a feeling of foreboding, Lily dragged James over to see a girl on a table.

It was Anna. She had a glass of Firewhiskey in hand and was dancing, none too chastely, on a table and shredding layers of clothes. Lily felt a surge of anger, but managed to tame it with concern. A boy's hand snaked around Anna's bare ankle, but James punched him lightly on the shoulder to let him know that they were there. The crowd hastily parted and Lily was given a clear path to her friend.

"Anna! Get DOWN!" she shouted over the blaring music, which was quickly turned down by James. A sad smirk crossed Sirius's face.

"Good luck, Lily. I've tried everything…" he said, almost bitterly. Lily forked a slender eyebrow at this. Biting her lip, she looked at him in curiosity.

"Everything, you say?" she asked, wincing as Anna tried clumsily to take off her camisole.

-------------------------

Sirius called to Anna from the door to the Boy's Dorms, knowing that she could see him easily. He was leaned against the doorframe, seductively unbuttoning his shirt for her. Anna swallowed rather hard and jumped off the table, staggering up the stairs. She met Sirius at the doorframe and Lily squirmed when he kissed her.

After a moment or two, he broke off their kiss and shut her in, silently locking the door and calling through the wood, "I'll be right there, Love." Buttoning his shirt up again, he looked at Lily, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"At least she can do no harm in there…"

The party began to die down without the music and Lily instructed the others to make sure everyone got to bed. Lily began to clean up, picking up the cups and trash out of the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see James helping her. She smiled her gratitude at him; between the two of them, it only took a few minutes to clean the entire Common Room. After the last of the punch was taken care of and with all of the students, save Lily, James and the rest of their friends, in bed, they could go and check on Anna.

Sirius opened the red velvet curtains of his four-poster and shut them quickly. "Remus flipping Christ, Anna…" he whispered. Lily looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"Er…Nothing," he quickly lied. She reached behind him and ripped the curtains open, gasping. Anna lay in a very exposed way, in only her lingerie…fast asleep in Sirius's bed. Lily sighed with a small smile.

"Well, there's not a point in moving her," she reluctantly said. "Think you can handle her Sirius?" She looked at him, but he was already pulling spare sheets and things from a small cupboard, spreading them on the ground. He looked up with a grin.

"Already ahead of you, for once, Lily," he said.

She smiled back. "Okay. Good night," Lily called as she, James and Emily left. Sirius sighed, running his hands through his hair. He covered Anna with a blanket, tucked it in around her with loving brushes of his hands and then sat by her, shifting her auburn hair out of her face.

The ginger highlights of her hair drifted across his fingers like so many layers of smoke, soft as a summer breeze. He smirked sadly. "You're too crazy for me, Anna," he sighed, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I may never get to have you…but I hope you know that I'll always love you." He closed the curtains around her after brushing her cheek with his fingertips and curled up on the floor, waiting for sleep to claim him.


	11. Wait, WHAT?

Sorry for the wait! It's a busy time for both me and my amazing beta reader, so we've gotten this year off to a slow start. But I promise it will be a good one.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Hogwarts related things are not my ideas.

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 11**

Anna heard a grunting noise and, noticing that it sounded distinctly male, rolled over. Technically she was still asleep, but the reluctant curiosity that marked her personality was still active. Her fingers grabbed for the edge of the bed when she began falling, only to find nothing there. Her feet couldn't move and her eyes flew open in a panic as she landed on something soft and warm. Struggling to get her feet out of the Devil's Snare of a blanket she was wrapped in, the platform she was resting on moved.

Anna froze in her attempts and her head shot up, only to ram into the nose of a sleeping Sirius. "OW!" he yelled, the impact of the crash waking them both up completely. "Good bloody morning to you, too," he grumbled as she scrambled away from him in disorientation. A confused scream hovering in her throat, she jumped up to cover herself and wound up hitting her head on one of the posts of the bed; Anna fell back down, groaning. He looked at her, still rubbing his very bruised nose.

"Wha- why-…what am I doing here?" Anna asked him, her voice quivering. He looked at her and, after rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes, handed her a thin glass vial, filled with a deep blue potion. It was rippling slightly, making a calm feeling, much like that of slowly moving water, flow through her. "Lily brewed this for you last night," he said softly. After drinking down the vial's contents, she faced him, properly armed with a thick red blanket wrapped around her from shoulder to ankle. Her embarrassment wasn't quite as bad, and the headache that had pounded mercilessly at her temples was subsiding.

"Sirius?" Anna asked.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.

"What did I do? Why am I not wearing anything except my skivvies? Did I—Did I do something stupid again?" she asked quietly, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer. She looked to him for answers.

"You really don't wanna know right now," he said softly, not wanting to reveal his deception of her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween was quickly approaching, and the holiday spirit was in abundance at Hogwarts. The Great Hall and corridors were decked out with many Jack-O-lanterns, live bats that flew around the ceilings, and huge numbers of black cats that ran around as they pleased, unfortunately for Remus, who sneezed for what must have been the ninetieth time that morning.

"I…hade…dese dab cads!" he established, blowing his nose. The others laughed sympathetically - if there is such a laugh - at their miserably allergic friend as one of the cats jumped into his lap.

There was a loud swoosh overhead. "Mail time!" called Sirius, as he watched two unfamiliar owls land near Lily and Remus. They opened their letters curiously. Both pairs of eyes widened simultaneously and they both folded up the letters quietly, hoping to avoid attention. No such luck existed for them, however, as every eye at the Gryffindor table was staring them down, waiting for news. But Fate must have smiled on the pair nervously twisting their hands, because at that moment Emily shrieked, "Oh, My GOD!" as she stared in disbelief at the day's _Daily Prophet_.

She flattened the wizarding paper's front page, letting the entire group see that the newsprint was plastered with Sirius's gorgeous grinning face and athletically toned upper body, only in shimmering heart-print boxers. A caption underneath the winking picture said, "Wear Madame Rosita's Performance-Enhancing Boxer-Briefs and you can look just like me!" James laughed.

"Padfoot!" The other Marauders choked on their food and Lily and Anna looked over their shoulders. "You never told us you were an underwear model, mate," said James.

"Well," Sirius began calmly. "Everything was just so crazy what with Lily and the attack that I guess I just…forgot."

After the initial shock had worn off, Anna looked more closely at the photo. Her heart fluttered a bit, but she shrugged it off as a side effect of the night before. "Wow, Siri…" she said. "You're actually really, really…really…REALLY…cute."

He winked at her, flashing that smile guaranteed to melt a woman's heart and commented, "Wear Madame Rosita's Performance-Enhancing Boxer-Briefs and you can look just like me!"

"Mind telling us exactly _which_ performance is enhanced by these?" James teased. Sirius sighed in a long-suffering way.

"Well, let me tell you: she gave me a lifetime supply of them at the Photo shoot…And since then…" he smiled in an obscure sort of way.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, Emily and Anna knocked on Professor Allen's office door. They had a good little while before classes began, and they figured that they should pay Emily's older sister a visit. The door swung open, a little squeak signaled the old hinges' strain, and then Emily's sister was standing there, with a smile on her face. "How are you girls doing?" she asked, by means of inviting them inside.

"We're good," said three voices. The girls walked inside, looking at the bookshelves that held various books on Cass's subject. The older girl turned around to look at her sister, bemusement and faint concern showing in her kind eyes.

"How's your year going, Em? I never see you anymore," Cass said. The all sat down, while Emily chatted with her sister.

"It's alright. Anna's life is, as per usual, much more exciting than mine. And Lily's too. She's dating Eric O'Connor," Emily said. Cass tsked.

"Potter still hasn't got you under his spell, huh? Poor guy," she said seriously, though amusement showed in her eyes if one looked closely enough. Lily shrugged uneasily.

"Actually," Anna said. "James is seeing this sixth year, Maria - -"

"But they're not serious or anything," Lily was quick to point out, not realizing that she had interrupted Anna, who was trying not to smile. Emily smiled at her sister, who winked at Lily.

"Oh, I see…" Cass said, after winking.

"No!" Lily began, a magnificent blush tinting her porcelain cheeks. "It's not like that!" she said, jumping to her own defense and only making them smile wider.

"I've been trying to tell people that for _years_ about me and Sirius," Anna said matter-of-factly. The other girls all raised their eyebrows at her when she wasn't looking.

"They only think that because you two used to date and are still really close," Cass explained calmly, eliciting looks from all three girls.

"The deepest mystery of the world - - The Anna and Sirius Break-Up," Emily laughed softly.

"Why did you? I mean…you two _are_ basically perfect for each other," Lily prompted. Anna glared a bit, as though daring Lily to realize the hypocrisy of that question when put to herself, then looked at all them.

"Well…we…You know," she indicated her meaning with subtle body language.

"Wait. You mean, you…" Lily indicated the same thing, her eyes wide.

"Don't look so surprised, Lily…please," Anna said softly, shaking her head. Lily sat back in her chair.

"I guess I'm really not," she admitted. "But why then? Was it that?" She smirked evilly. "Or was it that he just couldn't satisfy you?" The girls giggled for a minute that this thought, then waited for Anna to continue her story. She shook her head.

"No. In all seriousness, no pun intended, seriously. Oh God," she shook her head at her inability to speak the way she wished, "we were young. Neither of us wanted something quite so committed, so we decided to give ourselves time to experience…other things…before we settled," Anna finished, waiting for their reaction. When none came, she said," really…that's it."

"So that's the reason for the infamous break-up, then?" Emily asked. Before Anna could answer, the door squeaked open and James peeked his head in. The girls all jumped, shifted uncomfortably and looked decidedly guilty. He smiled.

"Classes are starting soon," he announced. He adjusted himself and the door swung open before he could catch it. Revealed by the door's treacherous and unreliable hinges, stood Remus and Sirius behind James, who happened to be holding a long, thin package wrapped neatly in brown paper. Anna's eyes widened considerably and she was at his side in an instant. "What is THAT?!" she screeched, hovering around James as he held it away from her grasping hands. He smiled fondly as he looked at what was obviously a new broom.

"This happens to be my brand new _Lickity Split 310_," he said over her voice. Remus looked Lily and Emily, both of whom were staring at the scene in front of them. The girls could just see Sirius dancing behind James. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius exclaimed, "We've got the fastest broom ever!"

"His parents sent it to him after the _tragic_ events of the last Quidditch match," Remus explained over Sirius's shouts as he began dancing what Lily supposed was intended to be a jig. Anna finally got to hold the broom and she looked at James with her eyes dancing.

"Can I try it sometime, James? Please pleasepleasepleaseplease - -" She cut herself off to admire the broom once more, stroking the bit of wood that was peeking through the wrappings as if she were hypnotized. James thought for a bit, looking anywhere but at Lily.

"Well, tonight I have a date with Maria," Lily unknowingly averted her eyes to the portrait of a grunting troll hanging next her; it was an awkward subject. James cleared his throat. "But what about tomorrow…after practice?" At Anna's enthusiastic nod, he sighed inaudibly as Lily stood up, still not looking at him.

"Ready for class?" Professor Allen asked, sensing the unease in the room. As she opened her classroom door, her heart went out to Lily as she gathered her things up.

"See you at lunch, mate," Sirius said as he, Anna and Peter (who had been presumably hiding behind Remus) went into Muggle Studies. Remus and Emily walked down to Care of Magical Creatures; Lily and James headed for Potions, and were soon joined by Maria. She tugged on James' arm.

"James? Can we walk this way today? I'd like to talk to you…_alone_," she said, pointedly looking in Lily's direction. Lily waved without ever looking at them, and walked the long trail to the Dungeons by herself.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily? Like _me_?" James laughed. "You don't understand, Maria. We're friends. Lily has _never_ liked me. Don't you remember all those crazy things I used to do to ask her out?" At Maria's nod, he continued. "And remember all those times she'd reject me?"

"I suppose. Why didn't you do anything like that to ask _me_ out?" she reached for his hand.

"Honestly? Because you said yes the first time." _And because I'll never like you half as much as I like Lily. Er…I **liked** Lily…Dammit._

"Either way, James. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spend as much time around her when I'm around," she said softly, as they began to walk again.

"Maria, I just can't do that."

"Why?" Maria's voice began to get a bit whiny.

"Maria, she's my partner," he said soothingly. "It's just impossible." She sighed quietly.

"She just makes me apprehensive," came the response as the pair reached the door to their dungeon. James opened the door, letting Maria in first, and taking a seat next to her. "I'll work on it, alright?" he asked, sneaking a quick look at Lily and Eric, who were talking quietly. _Surely he's not asking her to stay away from me_, James thought dismally.

Professor Slughorn entered, writing the day's instructions on the blackboard at the front of the classroom and went about grading first year essays. Lily was very bright, and was only bested in Potions by Severus Snape; unfortunately her partner, Eric, simply wasn't as gifted. Even when Lily walked him through the steps, he found something to mess up. So as they struggled with their potion, Snape made a sport out of commenting on their failures and mistakes.

"Can't get it right?" Snape sneered quietly. Lily looked up, brushing her long hair out of her face and sighed angrily.

"I have every right to refer you to a teacher for Detention," she said sternly, not having the patience to deal with Snape right then. "Go back to your cauldron, Severus."

"Why should I? Mine's simmering; in other words, more easily comprehended by your pathetic brain, I'm almost done." James was craning his neck to hear, ready to strike. He was bristling with righteous anger.

"What is it James?" Maria asked, not taking her eyes from their Boomslang Skin that she was shredding. He shook his head a bit, still listening to their voices. "It's nothing…"

Meanwhile, with Lily, Snape was becoming a distraction. And for Lily, distractions in Potions class were intolerable. Snape mocked her down the end of his greasy nose. "Can't do everything right, now can you…" his voice dropped so much that James had to strain to hear it. "…Mudblood," Severus laughed at the crimson that filled Lily's face and she accidentally stirred her potion one extra time. She looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Severus, for your cheek," she said through clenched teeth. From behind them, as Snape was about to retort, his cauldron exploded. The steaming fluid crept quickly over the stone floor, causing the class to stand on their seats to escape its watery grasp. Snape crawled towards his overturned cauldron in devastation, which only had a little of his precious liquid left in it.

As an effect of contact with the unfinished potion, he abruptly began to swell and had to be rolled to the Hospital Wing after Slughorn had Vanished the mess. As the Professor and three students squeezed Snape through the doorframe, he yelled, "I…HATE YOU…POTTER!!" Slughorn trusted the other students to roll Snape to the nurse, while he approached James.

"Mr. Potter. You know that I don't have the heart to punish you myself. Honestly, I'm not even sure what you did. But I have student accusation, so I'll have to send you to Professor McGonagall to sort this out," Slughorn said benevolently.

"Thanks," James replied sarcastically as he gathered his things into his bag and slunk out the door guardedly.

**You did it again! Six reviews on that last chapter. Amazing! Thank you so much! I hope you are still enjoying this story, and for those of you who were with me from chapter one…a round of applause. See you in twelve!**


	12. Breakups, Makeups, and Shakeups

Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter, and therefore, the characters, places, etc. are not my ideas.

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 12**

That evening, as Lily was preparing to meet Eric, she passed Maria, sitting on the couch and smiled to her, while secretly being torn up inside thinking of her relationship with James. When her mind veered off track to James, she hardly noticed anymore, whereas it used to disgust and scare her. She now found it second nature, which hadn't been too safe for her schoolwork or especially Eric. Not that he had been doing much lately to impress her, either. At the beginning he was a soft-spoken, compassionate guy. Now he constantly rambled on about himself and hardly let Lily get a word in edgewise anymore. Regardless of that, she figured it was just a phase and was on her way to tough it out.

She greeted him in front of the library, and as he leaned in to kiss her, as he always tried to do (and Lily always found a way to evade the attempt), she realized something that she did not yet know would change her life.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Eric pulled back, alarmed.

"Poor Maria. Poor James. Poor relationship!"

"What?" Eric prodded, clearly bummed that the moment was ruined.

"Maria was waiting for James, but he had detention and must not have told her."

"Just forget about it, Lily. This is our night."

She sighed and followed him to an empty classroom where he had set up their dinner, thinking about how she couldn't even stand the sound of his voice anymore. Once again, she passed it off as a phase.

Lily was terribly dreading spending this night with Eric, because lately, her mind had been on one person and one person only. And it wasn't him.

"So he called me up and asked if I wanted to do lunch sometime and that he could put in a good word for me with the boss. Great, eh?"

Lily nodded distantly, twirling her spaghetti around her fork over and over, and only half-listening. The other half of her was hopelessly indulged in thoughts of James's great physique...and how into Maria he had been in recent days.

After an hour of Lily's head being in a different place while Eric told stories of his deathly boring success, Lily stopped him.

"Eric, I'm getting really tired."

"You want to go back already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have a long day of…classes…tomorrow…"

She stood up quickly and left, taking the long way back to Gryffindor to think.

_It'll all pass over soon, _she told herself.

But another part of her was screaming, _it's not fair to him for me to date him and always be wishing I was with someone else…_ She passed by a portrait of a girl she had never seen before and failed to realize that she didn't know where she was. She merely smiled airily, simply thinking about him.

_That someone else _is_ pretty amazing, though. And so cute! _She justified.

"Ouch!"

Lily had been so distracted she did not see the person she walked straight into.

"I'm so sorry, James!" she exclaimed. "JAMES!" Suddenly she felt extremely embarrassed, as if he had probably heard all of her thoughts.

He laughed at her expression, a flustered mixture of pleasure and shock.

"What are you doing out here, Lily?"

"Oh, I was out with Eric, and I decided to take the long way back. What about you, Mr. Detention? Not telling Maria about it, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, right. Oops."

"That's all?"

"Well, I'm already an hour and a half late. If she's going to be mad, she already will be by now."

The two walked back slowly, appreciating one of the first times they could enjoy an extended conversation without the tension of their hostilities toward each other. This time it was a different kind of tension. A completely different kind.

Lily continued to think about her awful date with Eric, and about James and Maria.

Lily was usually proud of her ability to stay level-headed and neutral in any situation. But in this case, jealousy consumed her. And to someone who had never really been jealous before, it was a strange sensation.

James, on the other hand, was used to jealousy. Particularly regarding males that gave Lily their undivided attention. But as a certain male who had been shunned and rejected by her for years, he could have no idea that Lily was feeling the same feelings that were so familiar to him.

When they reached the portrait hole, Lily turned to James, paused, and said, "good luck," laughing slightly.

He chuckled. "Thanks. Don't wait up for me. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Night."

She brushed his arm as she passed, and it surprised them both. Lily turned around to look at James for a split second, then continued on her path.

As the wall of the head commons redeveloped behind her, she heard Maria shout, "You stood me up to be with her?"

---

James sat miserably at breakfast the following morning; looking pale and tired. He and Maria had made up late the previous night, but something that had been on his mind for a long time (i.e. Lily) finally pressed him to take action.

He turned to Sirius and whispered so Maria couldn't hear. She was engaged in a conversation with her best friend anyway.

"What if I do it and Lily and Eric get married? I'll be out Maria, out Lily, and S.O.L."

Sirius looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that one, buddy. You _are _James Potter, after all."

"Shut up. You know I hate that. And just let me have my pity party, okay?"

Lily glanced down a few seats and saw James pitifully talking to Sirius. She knew he and Maria were happy for the most part. And while she knew James had done a lot to get her attention in past years, she also knew he wasn't one to break up a happy relationship for something so risky. She really wasn't either, but her relationship couldn't exactly be called happy. At least not mutually.

---

The bell rang and a very nervous Lily stood up from her History of Magic desk.

She took a deep breath and marched out to meet Emily and Anna.

"Ready, Lily?" Emily asked.

"I suppose."

"Remember. You _must_ go through with it! It's for the best!" Anna commanded.

"I know, I know."

"We'll be close by just in case you need us."

Lily took a deep breath and waited for Eric to come out of his class.

"Hi Lily! What a surprise to have you meet me!"

"Yes, and it'll be quite the surprise," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I have something to talk to you about…"

---

"Maria! Why are you getting upset with me again? I thought you were over this!" James said, dragging her into an unused classroom so he could avoid attracting attention.

"I can't get over the fact that my boyfriend spends more time with another girl than with me. The girl that he spent two years of his life trying to woo, mind you. And now he's got her wooed but is perfectly happy with someone else. Or is he?" she snarled, looking as though she wanted to terribly dismember him.

"Maria, I was going to give it time to pass. I was going to try. But recently, I realized that I was in over my head."

"What are you saying? Don't' you want to be with me?"

James shook his head sadly.

"I can't. I can't tear myself between a girl I've liked for nearly half my life and one I'm only temporarily happy with."

"So I was right! You _do_ love Lily!"

James grimaced, preparing himself for what was to come.

"If I said I wasn't crazy about her stinging wit and compassionate nature, it would be a lie." Maria was starting to look ticked off. "If I said her amazing green eyes didn't hypnotize me every time I glanced into them, it would be a lie." Maria choked back a small sob. "And if I said her smile, though usually mocking me, didn't make me want to be with her ever second of every day, it would be a lie." He ignored Maria's crying and the quiet conversation of two people in the hallway.

The girl's distant, forced voice said, "I've thought about this a lot. It's just not at all fair to you. There's just…"

"And it would be the biggest lie of all," James continued, "If I said I wasn't completely mad for Lily Evans."

"Someone…else…" Lily and Eric appeared in the doorway, Lily's jaw dropped to the floor.

_Oh my God, I can't believe she just heard that,_ he thought, sneaking a peek at her.

_Oh my God, I can't believe I just heard that,_ she blushed bright red, daring to look at James, risking fainting. Their eyes met, and James gravitated toward Lily.

"I…I…er…" Lily's mouth opened and closed, lost for words.

_You idiot! Now's your chance!_ She prepared to speak.

"I better go to dinner. See you!" She chickened out at the last moment and turned around quickly, walking away.

"Lily! Wait!"

_I better go back now. He's even calling me._

_I am not letting her slip away. I'm so close! And…there she goes…" _James slumped into a nearby chair.

Lily met Anna and Emily right outside the doorframe, and they just angrily shook their heads and pushed her in the opposite direction.

_Thank Goodness I'm a pushover, _she thought, entering back into the classroom.

"James," she whispered, causing his head to jerk up from the place it rested in his hands.

"I made a fool of myself, Lily. I didn't take into consideration that who you spoke about could be…well, not me."

"Don't be silly, of course it was you. It's always you. I guess you could say I…fell for the 'Potter Charm.'" She grinned at his astonished face.

"If you start cracking up and tell me this is all a joke, I'm going to have to become a hermit and emerge only for Sirius."

"This isn't a joke, James. I don't know what happened to me, but it's true."

"Well, then, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked eagerly.

She thought for a moment.

"James, we don't know each other entirely well—"

"We've known each other for six years."

"I wouldn't exactly consider it friendship," they laughed. Lily was struggling inside. Her head was saying "no" and her heart was saying "yes. She finally sorted out the thoughts racing around inside her head, and…

**I am **_**so**_** sorry that it has taken so long! My life has finally settled down, and I can freely write now. I understand if you have left me, but I hope you still appreciate my writing…I haven't deserted the story. I promise.**

**My beta's computer is sick, so this is the unedited version. But the real one will be here eventually. **

**Please forgive me for leaving you for so long, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick with me still. Please review!**


	13. Guilty, Crazy, and the Hideaways

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling started this all, and therefore, basically nothing is my creation.

The Special Two

Chapter 13

She thought for a moment, and for the first time in several days, her brain shouted in triumph, as her heart wailed. She placed a hand on James' well-muscled chest, and pushed slightly. Lowering her eyes, she forced her mouth to speak what she knew neither of them wanted to hear. Her voice shuddered slightly as she said, "I can't, James."

"Why not?" The whine escaped from his lips before he could catch it, and his hazel eyes desperately searched the emerald orbs he knew so well for some hint of a joke. He grabbed on to her hand and gripped it tightly, as if he thought letting go would mean her leaving him forever. "Why not, Lily?"

"Because, James. We've been at the opposite ends of the love playground for years, ever since you first asked me out. And I said no. And I just need some time to accept that this is what I really want."

"But Lily - - Lily, I've waited for so long…" She looked up at him, and said aloud the phrase she'd dreaded yet practiced for weeks now.

"James, I need to know that you have a motive aside from wanting me because I said 'No'. Part of me believes that you wanted what you thought you couldn't have, on the forbidden fruit aspect. I need to know that you want me for _me_."

She dropped her hand from his and turned around heavy-heartedly to walk away from the place she had left a piece of her heart.

As James watched her leave, perfect red curls, perfect little Lily that fit so well into his arms, his heart ached and dropped even farther into his stomach. Possibly venturing toward his intestines now. How could this happen? After he was so sure she was going to say yes. He was convinced that he hadn't done anything wrong, and she still rejected him just like that. And now he had to prove a feeling he so obviously felt but could hardly find the words to voice? He might never be able to have Lily.

Get a hold of yourself, he thought, _she's just a girl._

He began to head for the seventh year boy's dormitory, where Lily couldn't talk to him as easily as in the Head Dorm.

Just a girl. Right, James. The_ girl._ He was devastated.

---

"Sirius, where is James?" Emily asked, after realizing he hadn't been seen all weekend.

"Same place he's been since Friday night. Laying on his bed, staring at his canopy, wondering why he continues to exist without Lily," he replied matter-of-factly.

Lily heard this and glared at Sirius from her spot on the far end of the couch, where she had been sitting, feeling guilty, since she found out about James's unemerging self.

"It's the truth," Sirius defended himself, shrugging.

"You would do the same if you had the bloody guts yourself and were turned down like that," she retorted.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, opened it again, and then decided to keep quiet.

"Well." Emily said huffily, "Clearly I'm missing something. I'm going out by the lake where my presence will be noticed at least by the merpeople. Anyone want to come? Sirius?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

"Lily?" she shook her head as well, still shooting daggers at Sirius.

"Anna?" she turned her head to the opposite side of the room where Anna sat in an armchair.

"Nah, I'm just getting to the good part of my book."

"Remus?" Emily turned back to the boy standing next to her.

"I guess so. But I'll never forget that I was your last resort."

"Oh please, like I would want Little Miss Sulky over there instead of you," she rolled her eyes in Lily's direction.

"I'll go get my cloak," Remus said, heading up to his dorm.

---

Sirius had been deeply troubled by what Lily said to him seconds ago. He chanced a glance over at Anna who sat reading and twirling her hair around her finger (a habit the others had constantly tried to break her of) across the room.

He sighed at the sight of her, face illuminated by the soft firelight, looking so beautiful, and he wondered why he was so weak when it came to her. She looked up, caught his eye, and smiled at him.

__

Right. That's why.

Suddenly, he made a decision. Lily was right. He needed guts. He wasn't going to hold back any longer. Today would be the day he told Anna how he really felt about her.

Gathering his courage, he stood so abruptly that he got a head rush, and groaned, rubbing his head, while attracting the attention of a few giggling younger female students. Without thinking twice, he marched over to Anna, grabbed her hands, and pulled her to her feet.

She giggled in shock as Sirius took two steps closer to her.

"What are you doing? I was at a really intense part of my book," she said, hitting him on the arm with her book.

"I…want to be with you."

She laughed and returned to face him, holding back a gasp when she saw how serious his face looked. She had a hard time keeping confusion from invading her voice as she said, "I know that."

"No, Anna, listen to me. I love you."

Oh, Shit. They both thought.

She looked into his innocent eyes and her heart began to race.

She sat in awe. The two of them had always had a little flirt-off, but…love? She didn't know about that. Or…did she?

"Anna?"

She realized how sweaty her palms were in his and her heart skipped a beat hearing his sweet, pleading voice call her name.

"Annie. Please." Her eyes were still locked on his.

"I—I'm so sorry," she whispered, squeezing his hand before letting it drop, and running up to her dormitory. Sirius, drying his hands on his pants, fell into the chair she had sat in, left only with her lingering scent and the memory of her rejection. Then, without warning, he began to laugh. He laughed, and he laughed like a maniac. He laughed at Anna running away. He laughed at Lily slumped in the corner of the couch. He laughed at the rain outside. He laughed at the rug, at the fireplace, at the owl flying by the window. He laughed at life, and how crazy it was. But mostly he laughed at himself and how crazy he was.

---

Remus and Emily returned around dinner time, still laughing and carrying on from their time outside together, to find Sirius slouched down in the chair Anna had been in, an amused expression on his face, Anna nowhere in sight, and Lily still on the end of the couch, now muttering worriedly to herself.

"What is going on?!?" Emily shouted unexpectedly, scaring most of the younger students. She figured it might startle her lumps of friends, too, but Lily merely turned her head slightly, and Sirius made no movement whatsoever. Remus, on the other hand, jumped about a foot.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked, regaining his composure.

She shrugged, watching in amusement as the other Gryffindors in the common room were shying away from her and Remus, while also trying not to come within a couple feet of Edgy Lily or Lunatic Sirius.

"What is wrong with everyone?" she asked rhetorically. "Maybe we should just leave again—"

She stopped when Sirius stood up, walked over to, and plopped down next to Lily.

He turned and icy blue eyes met bright green.

"Why?" he asked, fighting back a laugh, "What lesson is this supposed to teach us?"

She shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Sirius, I just don't know. How is James holding up?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Not too well. Go see him."

"Go see Anna."

He laughed.

"You don't need to handle this by pretending you're mad."

"I _am_ mad, Lily. Mad for ever thinking she would go for it. And now I'm just plain mad."

---

For the next week, Emily and Remus spent a lot of time together, as they were trying desperately to avoid their four moody/insane friends who were trying desperately to avoid the others and any confrontation.

James emerged only for class, still completely avoiding any conversation. Sirius and Anna were very quiet, and when they did speak, hardly made any sense because they were so preoccupied (or crazy). Lily was slightly better than the others, but was keeping to herself much more than usual and was no fun to be around.

"This is getting really old, chums," Emily complained, as Anna refused for the eighth time to explain herself.

"I agree. I understand that you are all in a state of either complete and total emotional despair, insanity, or denial, but it's gone _way_ too far," Remus said.

"Ermh…" Anna said, blushing and rushing off to seclusion in the girls dorms.

"It'll get better, give it time," Lily spoke up, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "yeah, Lily, give it time. He'll come around. It wasn't a completely unreasonable request. If he loves you, he'll come around."

"Uhh……Remy, you're the luckiest Marauder." Sirius groaned, watching Anna skirt out of view, sprawling himself out on the rug he had laughed at a few days prior.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"What are we going to do? I can't handle this much longer."

"It'll sort itself out, we shouldn't get into it," Remus tried to talk sense into her.

"No, I have a brilliant idea!" She laughed maniacally, reminding Remus too much of Sirius's method of coping with his pain. "No, it's really not. But it might work…"

---

"Lily, please! You're the only one she'll open up to. Just look at them! We have no choice!" Emily cried, sounding like the world was about to come to a screeching halt if Lily didn't talk to Anna. She thrusted her hand wildly in Sirius's direction (who was spread eagle in front of the fire, just staring into it) to indicate who she was talking about.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't expect her to spill any information."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Well, if I can't fix my own problem, I might as well try to help out someone else…"

---

"Come on, Padfoot, buddy. Just go up and talk to James. He's rotting away to nothing. He _needs_ you." Remus knew he had hit home with this one. Sirius knew James really did need him, and just needed to have it voiced before he took action.

Sirius's head perked up immediately. "Prongs is in need of help?" He jumped to his feet, punched his fist into the air, and took off toward the dormitory yelling, "Never fear, Padfoot is here!"

Oh how depressing. Poor everyone. We've got some serious stuff in the next chap. So stay tuned.

Thanks to my Beta for the prompt that started me off for this chapter. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think! Otherwise I'll think that you don't like it and I won't be motivated to write anymore (that's what's been happening)!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Moldy Voldy, and Bumbly Dumbly

**Disclaimer: HP belongs completely to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 14**

"Anna?" Lily whispered, tiptoeing into her old dormitory. She pulled back the curtains of Anna's four-poster, and saw her napping. Lily shook her head. The only time she'd ever seen Anna in such a poor state was when her and Sirius broke up before. She turned around to leave, planning to return later to talk to her, and when Anna heard the door shut, she rolled over, thinking, _thank God. I'm not quite ready to discuss things yet._

---

"Prongs?" Sirius called, vigorously shaking his best friend's bed frame. Normally, this would have elicited a response such as James chucking a hard, metal object at Sirius' head, but today, he just groaned.

Sirius had never seen him act so mopey. Except the months following his mother's passing. But that was different. That was a bad time. So bad the Marauders actually thought they were on the verge of losing him. Nobody wanted that to happen again. He shook the thought from his head.

"Come on, mate! Get up! Do something fun. Tonight's a full moon, you know. . ."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well then talk to me. I'll get you in the mood," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Get out of here, Padfoot. I'm not ready yet."

"Whatever you say, Jamesie, but you're missing out. Lily and the girls have begun putting on exotic shows in the common room just for our viewing pleasure."

Sirius ducked out of the room as a silver goblet flew toward him.

All was right in the world.

---

Emily awoke in the middle of the night from a restless sleep, with a terrible unsettled feeling. She heard Anna roll over next to her and whispered, "Anna? You awake?"

She grumbled. "Why are you up?"

"I feel weird. You?"

"Me too. D'you--D'you think everything's all right?"

"Lily?" Anna called out. Ever since her row with James, Lily had been staying in the regular seventh year dorm. And whenever Emily and Anna felt uncertain, Lily was always there to put them at ease with her wonderful ability to control hectic situations.

"Wake her up," Emily said impatiently.

Anna stumbled to Lily's bedside and opened her curtains to find--"Nothing!"

"What?" Emily asked groggily.

"She's not here!"

Emily jumped to her feet, rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean--"

"What do I mean? I mean she's gone, you idiot! But there's a letter," she grabbed an old, dirty piece of parchment and turned a pale white while she read,

"' Dearest Lilian,

'I realize how talented of a young girl you are, and as the daughter of two old muggles, this comes as quite a surprise to many. From the lack of correspondence since your last encounter with my employees, I am obliged to assume that you do not desire joining ranks with the most awe-inspiring witches and wizards in the world. I therefore must take drastic measures in hopes that you will reconsider. I have your family captive here in the farthest reaches of the Forbidden Forest, and if you wish for me to spare any lives tonight, please rethink my offer.

Yours truly,

Lord Voldemort'"

"You--you think she went after them?" Emily stuttered, weak in the knees.

"Of course she did! You wouldn't just let that happen, would you?"

"I--I don't--don't know. . ."

"You really are useless in the face of danger, aren't you?" Anna snapped.

"He's really p--powerful. She c--can't face him alone!"

"That's why we're going down there!" shouted Anna, pulling on her robes.

Emily sat back, still as a brick.

Anna rolled her eyes. "If you want to do any good for our best friend, you'll be dressed and waiting for me by the time I come down from getting the boys." She stormed out.

James, who hadn't moved an inch since Sirius' visit earlier in the day, woke with a start at the sound of Anna's "Alohamora!" at his door.

She burst in, expecting all of the Marauders, and looked even more distressed than before when she found only James.

His unshaven, tired face shocked Anna as it curled into an expression of fear, one she rarely saw on him.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Lily." She explained the situation hurriedly.

He immediately shot out of bed, rushing to gather his clothes, wand, glasses, and invisibility cloak.

His voice took on an intimidating tone that Anna instantly respected.

"You and Emily go find Dumbledore or McGonagall, whoever you reach first. I'll head down there and try to stall."

Anna nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly and thankfully, and turned to leave.

James slipped on his cloak, and sprinted down corridors and staircases, over the grounds to their darkest corner, then slowed to a cautious, yet brisk walk through the forest, toward a high, cackling laugh.

---

"So, beautiful Lilian," Voldemort stroked her cheek, sneering as she jerked away, repulsed, "what do you say to my offer? I can provide you with much more glory and satisfaction than you will ever receive by being buddies with Dumbledore."

She glanced up at her frightened parents who were floating above her head, suspended by hooded Death Eaters. They seemed to be enjoying the cruelty.

"I will never join someone who uses magic to torture innocent people, no matter how powerful you are!" she said calmly, despite her raised, disgusted voice, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

He shook his head amusedly, "Lilian, Lilian, I thought you would have learned by now," he pointed his wand at her mother and began to yell "Crucio!", but was halted by her unusually high-pitched "Don't!".

He grinned, turning toward her and laughed.

"You expect mercy from me, giving nothing in return? I play fair, Lilian. And I expect nothing more from myself than to repay you for your sheer cheek."

He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into him, pointing his wand straight at her. Her heart raced, and her palms were sweating, but she knew she had to remain collected if she wanted to gave any chance of getting out of this mess.

He cackled once more, "This is only the beginning! Cruc--!"

"WAIT!"

Lily jumped, alarmed to hear a new voice.

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, disarming Voldemort.

He smirked, turning to the source of the spell. "You think that will stop me , you silly little boy? James Potter, I take it. You look just like your father. And you think you're just as much of a valiant hero. . ."

All of James' rage and uncertainty from the past few days was burning, threatening to burst.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, shocking Voldemort, allowing Lily to take advantage of his momentary lapse in control, and broke free of his hold, running to James' side.

Voldemort regained his composure and laughed at James. "What in the world could possess you to attempt stunning the greatest wizard alive?"

"I would do anything for her. . ." he felt slightly embarrassed, so he added, "and anything to stop you!"

"Well that's quite profound. But also quite naïve of you. You, boy, still have much to learn." He spun James into his grasp, and pointed a fellow Death Eater's wand at his throat. "James!" Lily yelped. She heard a faint rustling sound quickly growing louder behind her.

He made eye contact with her that warned her to stay where she was.

"You know, I have heard good things about your skills as well. We could use some talented youngsters such as yourself."

"Never," James growled, struggling slightly, "Even if you were the greatest wizard alive. Which you aren't. That would be Albus Dumbledore."

"I am gratified, James, but that's Professor Dumbledore to you," came a wise, deep, voice.

Lily turned, ecstatic to see her headmaster.

"Release the Evans's or I will be forced to curse you into oblivion," Dumbledore commanded the Death Eaters. Voldemort nodded ever so slightly, and they followed orders. "And the boy, Tom."

He reluctantly allowed James to return to Lily's side where she was tearfully hugging her terrified parents.

"You think you intimidate me?" Voldemort asked, not moving from his spot.

"I do not wish to flatter myself," Dumbledore said with a smile, "however, you and your friend would be unwise to stay here much longer, for it will soon be swarming with trained military wizards."

"This is not the last of us by any means," Voldemort said, all of them suddenly disappearing with cracks.

Dumbledore turned around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans. We will be arranging a safe living environment for you for the time being, as the threat to you is clearly great at the moment. You will be transported there immediately after we have that situated. In the meantime, you will be sent to a facility so our healers can repair any damage done to you tonight."

Lily and her parents exchanged a tearful goodbye, and Dumbledore sent them off.

"Follow me back to the castle," he instructed.

They walked a while before he spoke again. "I don't know how to react to my Head Boy and Head Girl out of bed in the middle of the night, presenting themselves to a potentially fatal situation."

Lily, still silently sobbing, pleaded, "Professor, you must understand. He had my family. I couldn't let anything happen to them because of me!"

"It would have been wiser to at least inform an elder before rushing off like that. And that does not explain your position, Mr. Potter."

"He had my. . .Lily," he said, for lack of a better term, "I couldn't let anything happen to her." He glanced over, saw her blushing, blushed himself, and looked down.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, and nodded.

"I will let it go tonight, in full hopes that you both gained a lot from this experience. I do not expect this to happen again. Ah!" he exclaimed pleasantly, "your portrait hole, I believe," he winked at the Fat Lady, who had one eye cracked open.

"Quaffle," James said quietly, allowing Lily to enter first. She was ambushed by Emily and Anna, and he slipped unnoticed into the Head Commons.

"Lily!"

"I'm so glad you're all right!"

"We were so worried!"

They hugged and she whispered, "I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

They nodded concernedly.

She turned, her mind racing, to the spot on the wall that James had just vanished through. She pressed her hand to the stone and found herself face-to-face with James Potter.

She fell, exhausted from resisting Voldemort, grief-stricken from knowing her parents could be in grave danger, and touched by James' unfaltering dedication to her, into a heap on the couch, weeping steadily.

James perched on the edge of the couch next to her and rubbed her back gently.

She felt comforted deeply by the warmth of his touch, and thought back to James saying, "I would do anything for her." This is what she had needed to know all along. What she wanted more than anything was someone to care for her unconditionally like James had shown he did tonight. She trusted Dumbledore to keep her family safe, and he had promised her they could keep in touch, so she tried to put it out of her mind, settling down a bit. She raised her head slightly and began to say, "Jam--" but was cut off by James' "shhh."

He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair as her sobs slowly died down and she fell asleep.

He understood. He hadn't meant to prove anything at all tonight. And what he had done, in fact, was incredibly daft. But when he heard Lily was in trouble, his brain didn't even pause to think. And in turn, he expressed his unspeakable feelings. He knew this was what she--and he--had needed all along. He stayed awake most of the night, elated, looking into Lily's delicately beautiful face. Even without her piercing eyes open, he still was drawn in by the enticing charm he had fallen for.

---

Lily woke up in the morning feeling confused and as though she had not slept one minute. She tried to move, but was restricted, and began to panic, remembering the previous night, until she realized it was just James.

James, she sighed. The answer to her prayers. The one person she now knew she could count on for anything. It had taken so much time and heartbreak to reach that point, but now everything was fine. More than fine, really. Perfect. They were perfect. He was perfect.

She looked at his handsome face, smiling, before laying her head back down on his chest.

He slowly opened one eye. "Good morning beautiful."

She was blissful. Sunday morning, her parents were safe (or as safe as they could be considering the current circumstances), and she and James had finally figured it out.

"Good morning. When did you fall asleep?" she asked, scrutinizing the bags under his eyes and his exhausted appearance.

He glanced at the clock, and replied, "about an hour ago."

"James! Go lay down! Get some sleep! You've been pretty deprived of it in the last few days, from the looks of you."

He laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled and patted his arm, standing up and stretching. "I'm sorry for everything. For being so difficult. And causing you so much trouble," she apologized.

"No! It's not your fault. I was a wallowing idiot!" he stood, facing her.

"If I had never doubted you. . .you had every right."

"If I hadn't been such a prat in the past few years, you wouldn't have had to doubt me."

"If I had just seen through your act in the first place. . ."

"If you just hadn't been so irresistibly beautiful. . ."

"If you hadn't been so damn charming. . ."

"If you hadn't been so. . ."

Lily cut him off with a finger on his lips, her face close to his. She placed her small, warm hand on his cheek and leaned closer. Her eyelids fluttered shut and his flew shut in response.

_The moment I've been waiting for my whole life! _James thought excitedly.

"Oh!"

The two jumped apart at the sound of a third party.

"Oh good heavens!" she muttered, "I didn't expect. . .Well, I just didn't know. . ." Minerva McGonagall paced back and forth, flustered.

Lily, blushing, looked down, hands fidgeting.

James, hardly phased (he was used to awkward moments, seeing as he was a part of the Marauders), said, "Minnie? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no!" she said quickly, avoiding his eyes, while still trying to look composed, "nothing like that, Dumbledore just wanted me to pass on the message that he will be holding a meeting tonight at 7:00 p.m. in his office. The password is 'licorice wands.' I'll just. . .leave you two alone now." she turned and quickly left.

James looked at Lily, smirking at the situation, placed his hands around her waist, and said, "so. . .where were we?"

She looked deep in thought and ignored his question. He let go of her grudgingly.

"I wonder what the meeting is about?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, probably just to set some new security or something like that. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

"Yeah. . .well I should get to Emily and Anna. You know, fill them in before they lose their minds."

He chuckled slightly, "Okay, I'll see you around for breakfast."

She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

---

"And so. . .we're sort of. . .together now!" Lily squeaked out.

"Oh, Lily!" Emily and Anna gushed, hugging her. She'd taken them on an emotional rollercoaster through her story, but it all ended on a good note.

Lily glanced cautiously at tear-stained Anna, who looked terrible, and noticed her looking.

She knew she'd been a downer recently, but she couldn't help it. She got a pained look on her face as she decided to come clean.

"I just don't know what to do!"

She flopped her face into a pillow.

Lily pulled her hair back and played with it while Anna continued.

She was fresh out of tears, but her voice quavered nevertheless as she said, "I just got scared. I had no clue what to say. I didn't see it coming."

Emily spoke up.

"You didn't see it coming? The whole world saw it coming. Are you blind?"

Anna and Lily glared at her. "Well, I just thought that, you know, after the last time, that that was it," she flipped over, to look at her two friends.

"Oh honey! You can't deny how you feel for someone. You can't just ignore your heart. I should know," Lily said.

"He said he wanted to be with me. He said he loved me."

"Of course he loves you, Anna. Don't you feel the same?"

She screwed up her face, and then a look of realization washed over it. Her eyes widened.

"Lily! I _do_ want to be with him! Oh God no. . .What am I going to do?"

"It's simple. Go talk to him," she stated obviously.

"It's not. And I can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm scared."

Lily snorted. "Of Sirius? Come on, Anna. I know he's intimidating and all, but it's just Sirius."

She smiled. "You're right."

"Well then," Lily urged, grabbing her hairbrush from the small table by the bed, and ran it through Anna's hair.

"Okay. . ." Anna sighed reluctantly. She got up and looked at Lily before her knees buckled and she fell back on to the bed. "Bloody hell. I'm in love with Sirius Black."

**All right guys. Here's the deal. I'm soooooooooo soooooooo soooooooooo sorry! It's been so long! **

**But I hope this chapter is long enough and satisfying enough to make up for all of that. **

**If I don't have any readers left, I'll understand. **

**But here's the good news. I wrote this, and some more instead of studying for my two exams that I have next week! Well. . .Good news for you, anyway. **

**Please tell me what you think. If I've lost touch with the story, or even writing, feel free to let me know. **

**I really hope you enjoy it. And again. I'm sorry! The next chapter will be even better (hopefully)!**


	15. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Disclaimer: All HP-related items belong to J.K. Rowling**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 15**

"All right, team! Good practice today!" James congratulated. This was the first time he had felt well enough in a week to hold practice, and two members of his team refused to so much as glance at each other, but the avoidance didn't cause too much of a disruption. At least they weren't fighting again. And plus, nobody and nothing could knock James off Cloud Nine at the moment. "Hufflepuff game next weekend, and I expect to see everyone in top shape. So I want us to work hard this week regardless of how embarrassingly we're going to beat them!" The team cheered. "See everyone tomorrow!"

They all split off in opposite directions.

Anna started to call out to Sirius, but he became engrossed in a conversation with Danielle Lewis before she got a chance. Somehow, he had unknowingly avoided her all day. He was at breakfast when she went for him earlier that morning, and when she went down to eat, he was heading back up. Then, when she returned, he had already headed down to the pitch.

She lagged behind while the others all headed for the castle. When everyone was out of sight, she hopped on her broom and made circles around the stadium. The moment she kicked off, she felt relieved. Flying just for fun, now _that_ was what life should be about. The wind blew her hair back, and she felt so free and unrestricted. She heard a rumble of thunder in the distance, but it did not deter her from flying for nearly an hour. The rain started to fall, sprinkling at first, then picking up intensity steadily for a few minutes. Eventually darkness completely fell, and she floated slowly to the ground. A dim light was shining from a lamppost at one end of the pitch. She still didn't feel like returning to the confines of the castle quite yet, so she lay on the ground near the light, arms and legs out as if she were making a snow angel had there been snow on the ground.

And that was where Sirius found her a half hour later.

Her head snapped up when she heard his slow, hopeless footsteps, and lay her head back down, closing her eyes.

"Sirius. . ." she said softly.

"Oh, hi. I, uh, didn't see you here. I was just coming to fly. I guess I'll just go then." She could imagine his face, the way she'd seen it at practice today, pained and longing, but eyes as blue and beautiful as ever, yearning to break through his solemn mask and bring the life back to Sirius. But that would require having the girl who lay in front of him. And she had clearly and openly rejected him. He started to turn around, and she whispered, "don't."

It was barely audible to Anna, let alone Sirius, who was a few feet away, but it was what he had been craving so desperately, for so long, that he turned around instantly and said, "what, Anna? What do you want from me? I bared my entire soul to you, left myself out there, all vulnerable for you to see, and all you have to say to me is 'I'm sorry?' I just--"

"Shh." She patted the ground next to her, stopping him in his tracks.

He took his position, laying next to her, close, but not touching, as they would have been if this whole situation had never happened.

"I'm lost without you, you know," she stated matter-of-factly, turning her head to look at him, "This past week has been almost impossible without my best friend at my side, making me laugh, getting me through History of Magic," she laughed.

She could see his need for her in his eyes. It was killing him to have her be so close to him physically, yet so far emotionally. He braced his heart for the blow. "Anna, if you're trying to let me down easy here, I don't want to hear it--"

"Shh." She rolled over onto his chest, looking down into his face, while her wet hair dripped into his. She took him by complete surprise with this action, but then again, that was Anna. And he was by no means objecting. She giggled at the confused and euphoric look on his face. He laughed in response.

"Sirius," she said, preparing herself to dive in to this, "The other night you caught me off guard. I wasn't ready to accept something as deep as that yet about any relationship involving me, let alone _our_ relationship. I just didn't think it could happen again after the last time."

"We were kids then--"

"Shh. We _were_ kids then, but we still are. . .Now, you know I'm not one to express my feelings very well, so bear with me. But here we go. We're young. But I feel so much love for everyone in my life--even the ones I don't show it to--to feel eighty years old. And until today, I didn't know how to separate that love into categories. It was, of course, Lily who brought it to my attention. . .Sirius," she took a pause to breathe, and he placed a hand on the small of her back for moral support, "you are my everything. You're funny and gorgeous and persuasive and crazy and responsible and perfect and loyal and. . .and everything I love. You've taken care of my sorry arse more times than I can count, and I couldn't ask for more from you. Sure, my sister and James and Lily and Emily and Remus are most of those things, but one thing separates you from them," she laughed quietly, "I am in love with you."

He smiled a half-smile and stated, "I know."

"You know? I tell you I love you and you say, 'I know?'" she slapped his arm jokingly.

"You told me, 'I'm sorry.' Which is worse?" he teased.

"Ha," she glared at him, then her look softened, "I feel really bad about that. I just didn't know how to react right away. And anyway, how do you 'know?'"

"That night at the Leaky Cauldron. You told me then."

"Well," she smirked, leaning closer to his face, "I guess I always have."

His heart was ready to burst, he was so happy. "I love you too, Anna."

She closed the gap between their mouths and they kissed happily in the still pouring rain.

---

"Ah. Mr. Potter. Ms. Evans. Have a seat," Dumbledore smiled softly at them.

As they sat in his office, they realized that the room held quite a few other people.

"This," Dumbledore motioned to the others in the room, "is the beginnings of a group of overage wizards dedicated to the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix."

James glanced around, recognizing a few faces, like Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly, who was holding their newborn son. He also knew Alastor Moody (one of his father's Auror friends), Minerva McGonagall, Anna's older sister, and his own father.

"Dad!" James jumped up and hugged him.

"Hello son," Mr. Potter beamed at his son in his Gryffindor robes and Head Boy badge.

Lily watched in shock. James was almost an exact replica of his father. Voldemort had been right.

Dumbledore waited patiently until both Potters were seated again.

"We have joined together to try to stop Voldemort before he gains too much power and becomes unstoppable. We called you here because it has been brought to our attention that he is targeting talented students. And the two of you are on his list. You have refused valiantly, but other students have a weaker will and sight for what is right. I realize this is a heavy burden to place on you, however, I would like to ask you, on top of your current duties, to keep an eye out for students who appear to be involved or becoming involved in exchanges with the other side. Report all findings to me or another member in the school."

They nodded.

"If there are no questions, you are free to leave."

James spoke up. "The Order will fight if it comes down to that?"

"Yes," Dumbledore looked grave, "everyone here is prepared to fight to the death if that is what it takes. And I must say, I believe that time is approaching more quickly than we understand."

James stole an upset look at his father, clenching the arms of his chair, turning his knuckles white. "I want to fight," he said, standing up indignantly.

"James, it's too dangerous," his father explained.

"I want to fight," he repeated.

"Once you are of age, you may join," Dumbledore said calmly, nodding at Mr. Potter.

"Well that's only about a month. I'll be here the very second I turn seventeen," James said smugly, sitting down.

"I want to help too," Lily said quietly, "and I'm sure many other students who have been affected would love that too."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her, saying, "and they will get the chance, as long as they are mature enough to accept and understand the consequences."

"Sirius is of age," James said suddenly.

"And you think he is willing to join?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure he is," James dropped his voice, and Lily heard a trace of resentfulness in it, "He loved my mum too. . ."

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will be in touch with him, then."

"I just want to do for other people what you did for my family," James looked at Dumbledore.

Lily was so confused. James' mother passed away of cancer, she had thought. What had he not told her? And what did Sirius have to do with anything? All she knew was that she didn't want anyone or anyone's family to have to look into the red eyes of Voldemort in fear ever again. She would be seventeen in January, and she would become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. And until then, she would do whatever she could to stop him from manipulating innocent students.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Dumbledore dismiss them. She stood up with James and proceeded to the door, following him and his father.

When they stood in the corridor, Mr. Potter turned around to face Lily.

"So. You are _the_ Lily Evans," he smiled the same goofy grin as his son.

"Yes sir, I am," she smiled and shook his hand.

He raised his eyebrow at the two, "Minnie tells me you might be more than just the girl James has pined after for years now."

Lily blushed, and James groaned, saying, "_dad. . ."_

"Ahh," Mr. Potter smiled, "well in that case, then I expect to see you around over winter break," he offered his hand to her again, "it was nice to meet you, Lily," he clapped James on the shoulder, "bye son."

"See you soon dad."

Mr. Potter disappeared around the corner before James spoke.

"Sorry about him," he apologized, "he's been waiting for as long as I have for you and I to become _us_."

"Oh, it's okay. I liked him. He really is just liked you. You guys seem really close."

"Well we sort of have to be. Besides Sirius, after. . .mum. . .he's all I have."

Lily took his hand and squeezed it. She knew he would tell her the story when he was ready. "Not anymore."

---

They returned to the common room, hand in hand, to find Anna and Sirius working on homework, entangled in each other.

They felt a great sense of relief. Having their two best friends, the usual lives of the party, not speaking to each other, let alone speaking to anyone, made for an extremely dull life.

"I see things are back to normal," James commented, then quickly correcting himself, "well, except the fact that Sirius is doing homework."

"And you, grumpy Gus," Sirius nodded to James.

James ignored him, wanting to push the memory of the last week as far from his head as he could. "My dad was here. He says hi."

"Charlie was here? Why?"

"We'll discuss it later," James said with a tone of finality.

Sirius understood.

Emily came down the stairs, saw the two couples, and immediately teared up. "I see everyone's happy. . ." she turned and retreated to her bed.

Lily started to tell James that she had to go talk to Emily, but Anna spoke up.

"I'll take care of this."

She left Sirius reluctantly and jogged up the stairs.

"Hey Emmy," she said quietly, sitting next to Emily on her bed.

She looked over and half-smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone finally got what they want. Except me. Everyone is happy and in love and I don't even have my best friends anymore!"

"We're not just going to push you aside and forget about you because we have boyfriends. And plus, you'll find someone soon, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," Emily sat up.

"And Em? I'm really sorry about how I've been lately to you. I've been an awful friend. It's just that I was having troubles with Sirius, and I wasn't very nice to anyone. I know that's not an excuse, but again, I'm sorry."

Emily hugged her, "It's okay. You're a great friend. You're always here for me when I need you. And you're someone I really look up to. You have the perfect life."

Anna shook her head, "that isn't true."

"Is so! You have the boyfriend, the best friends, the grades, the beauty, and the personality."

"You're missing one big thing. The thing you have that I am so envious of."

"There's something you're jealous of me about?"

"There sure is. Your family."

"My family is a bunch of goofs!" Emily laughed.

"But at least they're around. . .Em, you're the only person I've ever talked about this to. I'm an only child. You know that part. Easy, right? It should be cool. I should get all the attention. Wrong. My parents are hardly around now, let alone for my childhood. They believed in the 'money replaces love' theory. They tell me they won't be around to throw me a birthday party. But they give me a few galleons to go 'buy myself something nice.' Can't make it to my first piano recital? That's okay, just buy me a grand piano. How about sending me off to my first year of school? Nope, they sent the housekeeper on that mission. And bought me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen," she unconsciously patted her chest. Emily had noticed the ring on the chain around her neck before, but had never asked what it was or why she always wore it. Anna continued. "And I bet you, when graduation time rolls around, they won't be able to make it, but will send me the keys to my new flat. I don't want all these material things. Sure, they're things some people dream of, but _my_ dream is to be loved unconditionally by my parents. Feel the love from them that you feel from your whole family. That's something you should never take for granted. At least you have a family."

Emily hugged her again, "we are your family now, Anna."

"I know. And you're a better family--though a little more dysfunctional--than I could have ever asked for."

---

**Ah! So much love! I know the story's been sappy lately, but it'll get better, I promise. But I do love love. **

**I was really sad that nobody had anything to say about my last chapter, so I hope you all step up your game on this one and leave me one or two. . .or twenty-some reviews. **

**I honestly hope everyone still enjoys the story. And how quickly I'm updating! And the words are still flowing, so hopefully the next one will be just as speedy as this.**

**I love and thank all my readers! **


	16. Stories, Tongues, and HalfNaked Men

**Note: in last chapter, I meant Emily's sister was in the Order, not Anna's, on account of Anna doesn't have a sister. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter-related items.**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 16**

"So, in honor of us being finished with sitting around being as useless as Snivelly and pitying ourselves, I demand we have a celebration," Sirius declared the next morning as the Marauders walked to class.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Remus asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Nothing extravagant, Moony. Playing jokes on the Slytherins is getting boring. I was thinking something more along the lines of sneaking to the kitchen, stuffing our faces, and getting the leettle elves to do us a leettle favor," he grinned evilly.

---

In Transfiguration the seventh years were still working on human transformations. Even though the Marauders had mastered their own animagi transformations, changing into other forms was still difficult. James was the only one in the class who had managed to transform more than one body part at a time so far.

"I just don't understand how you are so good at Transfiguration when you practically set a fire in Potions every class," Sirius joked with him.

"Shove it, Padfoot," he said, turning his whole arm into a table leg.

Professor McGonagall walked by, and said, "nice work, James."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm the great James Potter," he imitated James, performing the spell exaggeratedly, and by doing so, actually managing to pull it off. He looked in awe at his oak arm, jaw dropped to the ground.

The others were looking just as shocked, and James was the first to speak.

"Way to go, buddy!" They high-fived table legs, and a loud CRACK was heard as James' leg split at the end and he cried out in horror. He transformed his arm back, and clutched his hand in pain--one of his fingers was fractured.

"Madam Pomfrey. Immediately," McGonagall ordered James, who turned to Sirius before he left.

"We've had a lot of stupid ideas, Padfoot, but _that_ was one of the worst," he cracked a smile.

Sirius faked tears, "will you ever forgive me? I don't think I can live with myself if you don't! Wahhhhhhh!"

"I need to see you after class, Mr. Black," McGonagall said.

Sirius stopped abruptly, and the class who had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, snickered and got back to practicing.

---

As class let out, Sirius stopped at McGonagall's desk, readying himself for his punishment.

"Mr. Black," she looked down her nose at him condescendingly. "I don't know what compelled you to act so foolish today, however. . .that is not why you are here."

He looked up at her in shock, and couldn't hide the smile on his face. He wasn't going to get in trouble!

"This is something much more serious. I would like to ask you to join me for a meeting on Thursday in Dumbledore's office."

That was not what he was expecting.

---

That night, James headed back to the dorm after being forced to stay in the hospital wing for hours to heal. He checked the clock and still had an hour until the Marauders were supposed to sneak down to the kitchen, so he went into the Head Dorm to find Lily. He felt like as his girlfriend, she had the right to know a little more about his past.

He didn't find her in the common area, so he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," he heard her say.

He turned the doorknob and saw Lily sitting on her loveseat, wrapped in a white fluffy robe, hair pulled back in a loose bun, reading a book with her reading glasses on.

_Goodness,_ he thought. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asked her, kissing her forehead, and sitting next to her.

She blushed and put her book down on the arm of the couch.

"Thank you. What brings you here so late?"

"I thought we could talk."

"About what?" Lily became concerned.

James took a deep, steadying breath. Talking about this always made him a little emotional.

"Two summers ago, Sirius left his family and moved in with mine. My parents accepted him right away, as if he was their own son. His family prefers to think of muggle-borns and muggles themselves as scum, and Sirius begged to differ. They were--and still are--into the dark arts," he clarified, "They never really got along, him and his parents and his brother, and their differences caused some great turbulence. So he moved out. I was the first person he turned to. And he's been living with us since that day. That's why we're so close. We're practically brothers. He doesn't like to mention the arrangement to people, because then he would have to explain his whole story."

Lily nodded understandingly.

"Then last year. . .Voldemort was just gaining strength, and was testing out his followers' power. He decided to send them after families he thought posed the biggest threat to him and his uprising. His gang of Death Eaters waited at my home for my parents to return from work one day, and ambushed them. Both of my parents were capable of amazing magic, but they were simply outnumbered. My mother had sent a message to Dumbledore the minute she put together what was going on. She was such a clever witch. . ." his voice trembled and Lily grabbed his hand, "a Death Eater sent a killing curse in her direction and my father tried to jump in front of her to save her life, but she pushed him out of the way. Dumbledore showed up just one minute too late to save her. But he single-handedly finished off the rest of the Death Eaters while my father tried to battle, but was too taken with grief. He saved my father that night, and in turn, saved myself, and saved Sirius. I was a wreck after that. I wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks, or even come out of my room for class. Everyone was worried about me, and I knew that, I just couldn't bring myself to partake in any normal activities when I knew my life would never be the same. I slipped so far I actually tried to. . .but the guys had such a close eye on me, and they're the ones who pulled me through it. And I don't know what I'd do without them."

He looked up to meet Lily's tearful eyes. "I remember that," she whispered, "I was scared for you too."

"If only I had been able to see pureness and goodness like yours, Lily, maybe I would have been able to look past all the cruelty. But I know it now, and I know that all I need to do to protect others from the pain I suffered is to fight him. Fight him with good. That old saying 'fight fire with fire' is bullshit. I will not sink to his level. I will defeat him the right way."

Lily's eyes gleamed at the sight of him. She felt so much pride to be the girlfriend of a man who was so mature and so determined.

"I'll be by your side one hundred percent of the way."

She lay in his arms until she fell asleep, and when he had to leave, he carried her to her bed and tucked her in, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table next to her bed, and kissing her forehead.

---

As he headed up the stairs to his dormitory, he heard Sirius' voice.

"Get under here!"

He stopped where he was on the stairs and stood against the wall, listening.

Sirius was whining again. "Peter! If you don't stay under the cloak, James will see you and this will never work!" James could practically hear him stomping his foot.

"Shh!" came Remus' voice, "Sirius! Peter! Act your age, or there will be no scaring James for either of you!"

They fell silent immediately.

How, exactly, they were planning on scaring James, he didn't know. But what he did know was that the tables were about to be turned.

He stretched as far as he could with his feet on the bottom step, and pushed the door to his room open with his wand, before hiding around the corner in the common room.

"What was that?" Peter whispered.

"Quiet! What if it was James?" Sirius asked him, pinching his arm.

"I don't think it was James," Remus stated, "there's nobody there."

"Well who was it, then?"

"I just said there's _nobody_ there. That means that there is no body. . ."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, shouldn't we check it out?"

"You go first," Peter said, grabbing the back of Remus' arm.

They slipped out from under James' invisibility cloak and headed down the stairs cautiously.

"I don't see anyone," Remus motioned at the empty common room, turning his head to look at the others.

Just then, James arm appeared from around the corner and pulled Remus to him.

Sirius screamed his shrillest shriek at the top of his lungs.

Peter turned pasty white and fainted.

Remus acted quickly and pulled his wand on James before he noticed who it was.

"Remus, it's me!" he started to say, but was inhibited by the jinx Remus had placed on him, as his tongue started growing rapidly and wouldn't stop.

Remus doubled over in laughter once he realized the situation.

Sirius screamed even louder, if that was possible.

"Thiwiuth! You thound wike a giwl!" James choked out, unable to stop laughing, even though his tongue was hanging down to his chin now.

Peter, who had popped up from the ground, face still white, yelled, "make it stop! Make it stop!"

Remus tried to perform the counterjinx, but couldn't compose himself for long enough before he began laughing again.

James' tongue was lolling around still, and he said, "guyth, look what I can do!" He shook his head from side to side and his tongue flapped around, smacking each side of his face alternatingly.

Remus now fell to the floor, unable to contain himself, and Sirius' squealing turned into a high pitched laugh, while Peter inched away from James, looking terrified. James was laughing uncontrollably until he began choking on his tongue, and Sirius had to hold it out of his mouth for him so he could breathe. It had gotten to be so long that it was trailing on the floor now.

"Thewiouthly, Thiwiuth!" James shouted, ready to stop his hysterics, then began laughing yet again at his unintentional pun.

Remus started to get control over himself again, and went to perform the spell to reverse the jinx. He grabbed James' tongue from Sirius and cracked up yet again at the feeling of it wiggling in his hand, and as Sirius exclaimed, "you could play jump rope with it!"

Peter, horrified at the idea, was covering his eyes and muttering, "no, no, no, no, no," to himself in the corner.

James swung his head around while Remus twirled the other end of his tongue and Sirius jumped over it repeatedly.

It was then that Anna emerged from her their dorm, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the spectacle that existed in the common room.

"Good Lord," she mumbled, walking up swiftly to James and performing the counterjinx. James' tongue retracted so quickly that it snapped out of Remus' hands, and smacked Sirius in mid jump on its way, knocking him flat on his face onto the hard floor. He groaned in pain, and Remus fell back onto the couch, laughing so hard tears ran down his face. Peter still cowered in the corner while James twisted his tongue around in his mouth, and massaged his jaw.

"You don't even want to know," James said, turning to look at Anna.

"And I'm not going to ask." She returned to her room without a glance back at the boys.

"So much for--hehehe--going to the--hehehe--kitchens tonight," Remus forced out between laughs.

"You have to admit that was the most entertaining thing that has ever happened to us," James said.

"I don't know. . .that time in fourth year with the chopsticks, that could give it a run for its money," Sirius groaned from the floor, where his face was still planted.

Peter, finally beginning to recover from the trauma he just experienced, shuffled back toward his friends.

"Hey Pete," James looked at his timid friend, letting his tongue flop out of his mouth.

Peter screamed and ran up to the dorm and locked himself in.

---

Lily entered the common room the next morning to a lot of hushed voices chattering.

"He's so hot! I wish I was as lucky as Anna!"

"I'd rather have James. Lily's the lucky one!"

"I think Remus is the cutest by far! He's so adorable when he sleeps!"

Lily pushed through the crowd to see what they were talking about.

All three boys were sprawled out on the rug in front of the fireplace, wearing only Madam Rosita's new line of Performance Enhancing boxers. Remus' had Gryffins on them, James' had little golden snitches, and Sirius' had. . .teddy bears? He was also holding what looked like a stuffed animal under his arm.

It was then that Anna came down the stairs with a camera in hand.

"There was no way I was missing this," she laughed, snapping a quick picture before kneeling by Sirius.

"Morning, sexy," she whispered seductively, running her hand along his beautifully sculpted stomach.

"Mmm, morning gorgeous," he rolled toward her, puckering his lips with his eyes still closed. She kissed him just long enough to steal the stuffed animal from under his arm, then stood up triumphantly, holding it up for all of Gryffindor to see. He jumped up in shock, reaching for his toy.

She examined the white elephant that had definitely seen better days, and looked skeptically at Sirius.

"Don't make fun of Mr. Snuffles! He's been through a lot!"

"Mr. Snuffles?" she snorted, handing the animal back to her boyfriend. "As much as I'd like to see you walk around like this all day every day," she eyed his bedhead, "go get dressed!" She patted him on the butt and sent him in the direction of his room.

"Who's next in line for public humiliation?" Anna asked the other two.

"I'm going, I'm going," James grumbled, standing up, flexing his toned muscles exaggeratedly as he did so, and strolling pompously toward the stairs. He snuck a glance at Lily, who was looking at the ground with a blush on her cheeks. She was quite conservative and didn't know how she felt about the idea of her boyfriend showing off his body for all of his admirers to see.

"Get out of here you egomaniac!" Anna shouted, headed for Remus who hadn't yet gotten up.

"Wake up, buddy!" she yelled enthusiastically in his ear.

He groaned.

Anna patted his back, then looked at her hand in confusion.

"Remus? You're like, a million degrees."

He shivered in response.

"Come on, I think you might be sick, let's get you dressed," she said, holding her hand out to him to help him up.

He stood up and swayed, his hand flying to his mouth, eyes bulging.

"Hold that thought."

---

**Poor Remus.**

**Sooooo. . .here's the deal. I get no reviews, I think nobody is reading my story, I lose all motivation to write, and you get no more. So if I get no reviews on this chapter, there will be no more story! That is not a threat. That is a promise! **

**Hahaha. Scared, right? Well then give me at _least_ five! I mean, come on, it can't be _that_ bad! **

**But on another note, I passed both of my exams with flying colors! And whipped out this lovely little chapter for you. I am SO GREAT! **

**Coming soon: Quidditch, Christmas, birthdays, and more love! 3 **


	17. Rags to Riches and Golden Snitches

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter-related themes and ideas do not belong to me**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 17 **

"My body aches all over!" Anna complained, sitting carefully on the couch so as not to aggravate her headache any more.

She had just returned from classes for the day to find Remus curled in a ball under three blankets on the couch in the common room and found herself longing to be in the same position. She obliged wholeheartedly as Lily ushered her upstairs to her bed and piled blankets on top of her, telling her to get some rest.

Lily returned to the common room to find Peter complaining of a sore throat, and later when she went to check on Anna, she found Emily had fallen asleep in front of the toilet on the bathroom floor.

"Why can't I get sick? At least I wouldn't have to go to class tomorrow!" James grumbled before he went to bed that night.

When Lily woke up in the morning, she checked on Anna and Emily, got them everything they needed for the day, and headed down to see if James and Sirius were ready for breakfast.

She found only Sirius, standing on his head against a wall, a cup of water tilting dangerously in his hand.

"What--?" she asked, watching him tumble over into a pile on the floor, water splashing his face. He bounced up immediately with a smile on his face.

"I had hiccups, but I'm pretty sure they're gone."

"I'm glad. . .Where's James?"

"Oh, you know. . .being a little baby and staying in today because he's 'sick.' Hic. Damn."

They went to the Great Hall and sat, Lily taking eggs and toast, and Sirius filling his plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and a croissant.

Lily looked at him disgustedly.

"I am a growing boy, Lily. Hey!" He batted at his head, as he felt something landing on it. "Get down here, you idiotic owl!"

Sirius and his owl, Boy, were alike in many ways. He had jet black feathers, and bright blue eyes, and liked to do things that made people roll their eyes.

It hopped down his arm, and stuck out its leg, showing off the letter it carried.

"Am I supposed to be proud of you for this?" Sirius asked. Boy hooted softly as he untied the letter. "Well I am." He fed him a piece of pancake and saw him off.

Sirius unrolled the letter eagerly. The only time he ever got mail was if it was a letter from Mr. Potter or a notification of his detention time, and this didn't look like either.

Lily watched intently as he read the letter, eyes slowly growing wider and wider as he read. And when he finished, he dropped the letter, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"My Uncle Alphard died," his face was still set in a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry!" Lily immediately comforted him.

"He's one of the only family members that I am still on good terms with. Poor bloke. He left me his entire fortune."

"What?!?" Lily asked, her face mimicking Sirius'.

"Yep. 75,000 Galleons." His voice was flat. It hadn't sunk in yet.

"Do you know how much money that is?" she asked rhetorically, her voice just as emotionless as his had been.

He gained enthusiasm slowly. "Do I know? Do _I_ know? Ahhhhhhh!" he stood up and began running laps around the tables in the Great Hall, waving the letter in the air. Lily buried her head in her hands, embarrassed, and Sirius yelled, "go ahead! I'll catch up with you later, Lilybean!" as he ran by.

She stood up, planning to leave as soon as possible, but had to pause and watch as Sirius crashed into a shield charm Professor McGonagall had cast so he wouldn't run into her on his wild rampage.

"Good morning Mr. Black," she said, watching as he pulled himself off the floor, "I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I didn't expect you to be so. . .jubilant this morning." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Professor, just, you know, celebrating his life! He was a good man. A really, really, _really_ good man."

---

"Stop being lazy and make yourself useful!" James croaked at Sirius, who was sitting in a circle with all of his sick friends, wrapped up in blankets like they were, wanting to be given the special treatment that "Mama Lily," as they were calling her, was giving the others. At the moment, she was brushing Emily's hair and braiding it.

"Brush my hair, Mama Lily!" he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

Anna smacked the side of his head. "Honestly, do something with your life, man! Keep us entertained. Just, like, throw Galleons in the air and dance around in them or something."

Sirius became indignant. "Come on people. James has been rich his whole life, but now that I get half as much money as he has in his Gringott's vault, all the jokes are on me."

"Life's tough," James pointed out to him.

He frowned, and exited Gryffindor tower dragging his feet.

"He's so melodramatic," Anna shook her head.

Twenty minutes later, he returned, levitating a large tray, and wearing a pink, lacy apron.

"Dinner time!" he called, placing a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of each of his sick friends. "Eat up!"

Lily took the goblets from the tray and poured hot tea for each of them, giving James his last and sitting behind him on a chair and rubbing his back. She could feel the heat radiating from him, and felt a sudden surge of sympathy.

"I just have no appetite," Remus complained a while later, looking around at all of the half-empty bowls that had been abandoned.

Sirius ran around collecting the bowls, finishing them off as he went, and left the dishes on a tray for the house elves to clean up.

"You should all get to bed," Lily told her friends.

"You too, Mama," Anna said.

"I have homework to do still. Remember? I didn't get to stay home from class today," she smiled, looking tired.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Need anything before you go to bed?"

"I want a back rub too!" Sirius protested. Anna smacked him again and pushed him in the direction of the boy's dorm, behind Remus and Peter.

"Good night Lily," Anna and Emily chorused, as she and James fell through the wall to their dorm.

She got out her work, and settled down at her desk, and James spread out across the couch only to fall asleep in seconds. Lily looked back and smiled at her beautiful boyfriend before getting to work. Within a couple hours, her eyes began drooping, and when James woke up shortly after, he found her asleep with her head on her finished Potions essay.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Lily."

She whipped her head up, and James had to jump back quickly in order to avoid a head collision. Thank goodness for Quidditch reflexes. "Oh gosh, did I fall asleep?" Lily asked.

He laughed. "You sure did. You should get to bed."

"No, I have to finish this Transfiguration homework. I just can't get this spell." She'd never been more frustrated with herself in her life. Transfiguration wasn't her strongest subject, but she was by no means falling behind in it.

"Well how does this sound? I'll help you with it, and then you can go to sleep earlier," he offered, knowing that his Transfiguration skills far surpassed hers, and many others their age, for that matter.

"But what about you? You're sick. You have to get rest!"

"I've been resting all day, Lily. Let me help you," he made his irresistible puppy dog eyes, "please?"

---

"Congratulations, Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall told Lily the next day in Transfiguration, "that's one of the best displays of that spell I have ever seen. Second to probably only Mr. Potter. Oh!" Realization dawned on her face.

"Thank you, Professor," she blushed. Sirius and Remus accompanied her today, as Remus finally felt well enough to go to class.

"So Sirius, what are you going to do with all that money?" Remus teased. Sirius was already sick of the money jokes, but this question had been on his mind for a while.

"Well, I think I'm going to get my own place for after graduation, and then I'm going to get Christmas presents for everyone, and something really special for Anna."

"You know how she is about people spending money on her," Lily spoke up.

"I know. . .and that's why I'm going to have to do a lot of work to make sure she knows that it is something more."

"If you go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip, and help me find something for James, I'll help you out," she offered just as the class was let out.

"Sounds good. I have to get to Quidditch practice now. See you fools later!" He skipped off.

James had named Sirius temporary Captain while he was sick, and even Sirius told him he was crazy for trusting him with practices and getting the team ready for their second match, but he had some kind of strange faith in him. It was, however, killing him to stay away from practice. But Lily told him he wouldn't get better if he went, especially because the weather was finally turning colder and wetter. And he was too lazy to fight back.

On the bright side, though, his fever broke that night, and so did the others'.

That night, he and Lily were lounging in the Head Dorm working on homework, and she complained of a headache.

"I hope you aren't getting sick now too," he said, concernedly.

"No, it's just because I'm so exhausted," she reassured him.

"Well yeah, you've been running yourself ragged to cater to all of us while we were sick," he put an arm around her gratefully.

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing."

"No, really."

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Come on James."

"Okay. How about this? You go on a date with me to Hogsmeade."

She thought for a minute. "Okay. I think that works."

He hugged her to his side.

"McGonagall was really impressed at what I did in Transfiguration today. You're a great teacher."

"Thanks," he said, smiling lightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. At least, it shouldn't be," he responded.

"Wait," she said, knowing that James would never feel this way, but decided to ask anyway, "you're not. . .jealous of Sirius' money?"

"Oh no!" he chuckled, "jealous is the last thing I am. I'm so happy for him. But it does have to do with that."

"What is it then?"

"I'm--this isn't going to sound very manly--sad that he's moving out at the end of the year."

"You didn't think that he was going to live with you and your father forever, did you? And plus, how long do you think you'll live at home after graduation?"

"Fair point. I guess you're right. He's just always been around."

"And he still will be. You two are obsessed with each other. Trust me. He'll be around."

They both laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now," she said.

"Okay, good night," he kissed her cheek, and watched as she walked away. He closed his eyes in contentment, trying to make her scent linger in his memory.

_How did I ever get so lucky? _

---

James awoke in the morning and Lily was nowhere to be found.

"Is she still in her room? She probably overslept," Anna suggested. It was really rare for Lily to sleep in, but with how much she had been committing herself to lately, it was a possibility.

James went back into the head dorm and knocked on her door.

She didn't answer, so he slowly opened the door, and saw Lily still laying in her bed, covers pulled to her chin, and the pillow over her face.

She moaned.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he asked, rushing to her side.

She moaned again.

He peeled the pillow away, and put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up!" He grabbed a throw blanket off of her loveseat and covered her in it.

"I. . .think I'm sick," she croaked out. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

"You think? I'm not going to class today I'm staying here with you."

"You have to go. You've missed too much. I'll be fine by myself," she insisted.

"No," the screwed up look on his face revealed that he was contemplating something. "I've got it! Rosie!" He called loudly.

A loud crack sounded, and a little house elf appeared in Lily's room. She had green eyes, lighter than Lily's, and wore a long, light pink cloth wrapped around her like a toga.

"What? How?" Lily asked weakly.

"Rosie is one of our House Elves, but she likes to work at Hogwarts during the school year. I think she's lying, though. I think my dad makes her come here to keep an eye on me while I'm not at home," he joked.

"One? You have multiple House Elves? And one works here? You surprise me every day, James Potter," she laughed, which turned into a cough.

"Rosie, I need you to stay here to look out for Lily, and get her anything she needs."

"Yes, Master James." Rosie bowed.

"Thanks, Rosie. I'll see you two later." he left for class.

"Master James and Master Charlie are the greatest Masters to ever exist," she told Lily with wide eyes. "Rosie is the luckiest House Elf alive."

---

James brought Lily's homework assignments back for her that night, and did the same the following day. She had been resting a lot, and Rosie had been keeping her company during the day when James wasn't around. When he was, though, he was the perfect boyfriend, getting her something before she even had a chance to ask for it, and leaving her alone when she wanted to rest.

Once when he came back, he had wonderful news for her.

"Dumbledore caught me in the hallway and gave me this for you," he handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

She read the letter and her eyes welled up with tears. Although she couldn't tell if it was from her most recent sneeze or from the emotion that flooded her.

"It's a letter from my parents!" she told him excitedly, "they're doing well, and say they are hoping to see me over winter break."

James smiled, knowing how much she loved her parents and hated the situation they were in. "Oh," he remembered, "Sirius went to his first meeting as a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Did he? I'm glad. We'll both be able to go soon, and stop Voldemort from doing any more wrong in the world." She hugged James, and felt his hands clench into angry fists.

"And I'll be able to get revenge on the evil bastard."

---

"Okay team. I'm back," James declared as Sirius groaned, "and ready to squash Hufflepuff!" The Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered as they listened to their captain. "I can only hope that Sirius prepared you well. . .but I guess we'll find out," they cheered again, every one of them riled up for the game, and rose, waiting to be called onto the pitch.

They heard Remus' voice boom.

"Welcome to today's game. If you're out braving the cold of your own accord, I envy you. I'm only here because I have to be. Let's bring out the teams! Hufflepuff!" The crowd roared, "and Gryffindor!"

The team strolled out onto the pitch, Sirius and James bouncing slightly with intensity and excitement.

"Captain shake hands," James reached out and shook hands with Erland Dodge, with whom he was friendly, "and on my whistle. . .3, 2, 1," the game began.

They all kicked off the ground, and assumed their positions.

"Gryffindor with the Quaffle now, as they take the early lead. James goes right, and. . .scores!" The Gryffindor fans cheered. The stands were filled for the most part, but not as packed as they usually were, due to the frigid conditions outside.

After a half an hour, their enthusiasm died down considerably.

"And Gryffindor with another goal, raising the score to 90-10, and no sign of the snitch yet," Remus broadcasted, a hint of boredom in his voice.

It had started to sleet lightly, and after another half hour, the crowd had dwindled to half its original size.

Emily and Peter sat behind Remus, shivering and grumpy. He had told them that they couldn't leave until he left.

"Lily's lucky she's sick," Emily griped.

"Gryffindor yet again with a goal," Remus said flatly, "I think this game could carry on forever at the rate--ahh!" he ducked out of the way of a speeding bludger that Sirius had hit his way. He flew over laughing.

"Sorry mate, we're getting sick and tired of hearing your voice," Sirius told him with a grave expression on his face.

The sleet had begun to fall steadily, and it reminded Anna of the day she and Sirius professed their love for each other for the first time. Except much colder.

She flew over and planted a kiss on his chilled lips.

"The Gryffindor beaters showing a sickening display of affection for each other," Remus proclaimed sardonically as many girls gasped, upset that for now at least, their chances with Sirius had diminished.

Danielle Lewis and Erland flew around above the pitch, but still there was no sign of the snitch. James, tossing the Quaffle to Ricky Jennings, took off suddenly in the opposite direction of the enemy's goal, causing some confusion to flutter through what was left of the crowd. He stopped next to where Sirius was floating and blew him a kiss and batted his eyelashes. "I love you!" he called, a puff of steam coming from his mouth into the icy air.

Sirius shrieked and pretended to faint.

"The Black and Potter show is brought to you today by the Marauders. Bringing laughter and humiliation to your life since 1971," Remus announced to the fans.

James, sick of waiting for this game to finish, called his team together.

"All right, guys. And girls. Sirius, you stay on Beater duty. White, you stay on Chaser duty, and Keeper, stay Keeper. The rest of us will help Danielle look for the snitch. We have to get this game over with before we all get frostbite so bad we lose all our limbs. And I also think that walking tomorrow will be no easy task," they laughed, but knew he was right. "There's no chance Hufflepuff will catch up to us now, so let's get this done!"

They all broke off in different directions, and an hour later, Remus, tired and freezing, called out, "with the advantage on the field, Hufflepuff is slowly making up ground. The score is now Gryffindor 450, Hufflepuff 210. And I think everyone who has stuck around this long, including me, is praying that the snitch will appear soon. Very soon."

Both teams were shifting uncomfortably on their brooms, the Gryffindor snitch-lookouts more or less hovering in one place. It was much warmer when the wind wasn't whipping their faces. It was becoming difficult to see with the sleet coming down so heavily now, and the players and spectators were covered in a thick layer of it.

Anna flew over to James. "This is a lost cause. We can hardly see anything anymore, and this has already gone on for five hours!"

"Move!" he yelled, as a bludger passed. He turned his head to watch it hurtle by him, and Anna gasped loudly.

"James!" She shouted, "don't move an inch!" she flew off and James, sitting still as a statue, watched her return, Danielle in tow.

"Right there," Anna pointed at James' head.

"Sorry Anna, I'm not the snitch."

"Turn around."

He obeyed.

Danielle squinted and saw what Anna was talking about.

"Hold still," she ordered James, and reached for his hair, which had an inch of sleet frozen to it. Trapped between the icy layer and his hair was the golden snitch.

Danielle pried it out carefully, and held it up.

Both teams, winner and loser, floated to the ground, mumbling "thank God"s, the thought of a victory lap not even crossing the minds of the Gryffindors.

Everyone was so cold and eager to change and take warm showers that James told them he'd meet the team in the common room in an hour for the after-game talk.

They trudged back to the castle with the fifteen or so spectators that had stayed the whole game, including Emily and Peter, who were annoyed with Remus for making them agree to staying.

When he and Sirius were walking alone, he said, "Padfoot, I actually don't regret my decision to put you in charge of the team while I was out."

"Are you trying to say. . .you're proud of me?!" Sirius faked jubilation.

"Shut up you idiot. You did a good job, mate." He clapped a hand on his friend's back.

"Did you just touch me?" Sirius asked, a confused expression on his face. His whole body was so numb from the cold that he had to ask.

"I thought I did, but I couldn't feel anything either."

---

Another party was being thrown that night, even though the victory hadn't been unforeseen.

Lily, who had been feeling better, even emerged. She saw James--who would normally be dancing alongside Sirius in the midst of a mass of girls--against the wall watching Sirius, with Anna this time, dancing among their admirers.

He caught Lily's eye from across the room and smiled hugely, walking over.

"I thought you'd never wake up, sleeping beauty," he wrapped his arm that wasn't holding his drink around her. The warmth and affection she felt when he did so nearly made her knees buckle. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you for being so kind the last few days. You've been so good to me, and Rosie's really sweet too."

"Just doing for you what you did for me."

She smiled uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" he prompted.

"Rosie mentioned something today. Something I don't know if I should know. But I can't forget it now."

---

Anna and Sirius snuck up to his room when the song was over.

She crawled into his bed and patted the space next to her in a jokingly seductive manner. He happily obliged, jumping in with her.

She wore a low-cut shirt, and the way she was laying left her ring lying on the bed. Sirius picked it up and touched it.

"What is it about this ring? If it's an ex-boyfriend thing, I'd really like to know," they laughed.

She sighed. Sirius already knew that her parents weren't around much and that they bought her nice things, so she filled in the gaps of the story she told Emily.

". . .And I wear it all the time because it's the only part of them I can take with me and that I feel I have left. If this ring represents their love for me like I imagine it does, then there's hope that someday they'll truly show their love for me in a way that makes me believe it."

"They love you, Anna, I promise. At least they don't hate you," he wrapped his arms around her, then after a moment said, "hey. Look at us sitting here pitying ourselves. We should be out there having fun."

"Or in here having fun," she said, pressing her lips to his.

---

Remus and Emily sat playing a card game against a wall of the common room as the party died down.

"That guy across the room--I think he's a sixth year--can't take his eyes off you," Remus told her.

"That's silly. I'm nothing to look at," she looked down.

"Don't say that, Emily. You're very pretty," she smiled bashfully, "go talk to him."

"Oh, I--I couldn't d--do that!" she stuttered embarrassedly.

"Come on. Now's your chance."

"I can't."

"Just do it! Oh! Wait. . .look at that. He's coming over here! How convenient." He stood up to leave a chair for the boy.

"No! Don't leave!" she cried.

"I'll see you in a bit," he smiled.

---

James looked scared suddenly, wondering what Rosie could have said, but then relaxed. Although his relationship with Lily had been short, he knew he could tell her anything.

"Let's sit," he pressed his hand to the wall and they walked through.

"What did she let slip?" he asked, sitting beside Lily.

"She told me that your nickname--Prongs--had another meaning. One that could get you in huge trouble," she looked worried, and her voice trembled.

He took her hands in his.

_Great,_ he thought, _I wasn't planning on spilling this one quite yet. . .But I can't lie now. Oh well. Worst case scenario, she leaves and takes a week or two to forgive me. Best? It makes her think I'm sexy and want me more,_ he laughed to himself.

"Potentially I _could_ get in trouble. Go to Azkaban even," Lily gasped, "but I won't. And I have justification." He debated about how to tell her.

"That's a little reckless, don't you think? How can you be sure nobody will find out?" she bit her lip, torn between believing James and trusting him fully, and worrying about his wellbeing.

"Hey, you don't even know what it is yet. Calm down."

"And I hope you're going to tell me," he nodded in response.

"I think it would be best just to show you."

"Show--"

"Now don't freak out, please. No running, screaming, hitting, or any other form of violence," he flashed his dazzling grin.

Lily started to mutter an okay, and jumped back in surprise when in James place, suddenly a large stag stood.

"Prongs," she whispered quietly. She stood staring in disbelief for a moment, then stretched out a hand to touch it. She touched its antlers, its dark brown back, and when she ran her fingers down its nose, he nuzzled into her hand. She giggled, then stopped abruptly.

"Change back," she firmly demanded.

He obeyed, a smile playing at his lips.

"Have a few questions?" he asked.

"Just about three thousand. But first. How could you be so careless? James! An animagus! That's illegal unless you're registered. Which you're not. If anyone knew! How could you put yourself in that danger?!?" she yelled, took a deep breath, and spoke again, softer this time. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this."

He was still grinning. "I told you I do. And anyway, you have to admit, you're impressed."

She glared. "Impressed?" she asked incredulously. His smile faltered a bit. Her tone changed. "I'm much, much more than amazed. It's a flawless transformation. And it's really tough magic."

He puffed up his chest pompously. "Well I've had time to perfect it."

Her eyes narrowed. "How much time?"

"A few years."

"Good Lord, James! Is that why you're so good at Transfiguration?"

"Yes and no. It helps, definitely, but I had to be good to begin with."

"Why a stag?"

"They're such capable, sturdy creatures. Strong yet graceful, and smart yet sexy, just like me," his smile widened, and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help glancing at his muscular arm as he pulled the table closer to put his feet up.

"And my biggest question. . .why?"

He hesitated. "That's not my story to tell."

"What? You can't do that! Tell me you have a great reason behind all of this and then tell me you can't tell me!"

"Don't worry. He'll tell you tomorrow," James reassured. "And thanks. For trying to understand."

"Of course." She turned her face to find his only inches away. They locked eyes as their faces gravitated toward each other.

Lily's heart began to race, and she lifted her hands to put them around James' neck.

CRACK!

Lily flew backward in surprise, and James jumped in front of her with his wand raised.

"Rosie!" he cried, relaxing, but thinking, _The next person who interrupts us like that is going to be sorry they did!_

Rosie bowed.

"Master Charlie asked Rosie to bring these to Master James," she stuck out her hand, full of envelopes.

When he took them from her, she walked over to Lily, and asked, "How is Miss Lily feeling now?"

"I'm doing much better. Thank you for all your help, Rosie," she said sweetly.

Rosie's big green eyes grew, and she rushed over to Lily, looking up at her admiringly.

"Miss Lily is as kind as my Masters! I will be happy to do anything for you!"

James spoke up, "Rosie, I command you to obey Lily as if she were a part of our family."

"Yes sir!" she bowed again and disappeared.

"James, you didn't have to. . ."

"She adores you and would have done anything for you anyway," he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well thank you, that was sweet," her cheeks tinged pink, "So. . .your dad was here?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. Rosie can go back and forth between here and home."

"Well what did she give you?" Lily asked curiously.

"See for yourself. There's one for you," he grinned, handing it to her.

She took the small, ivory envelope addressed to 'Miss Lily Evans, Head Dorm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' in perfect black calligraphy and began to open it.

---

**A lot going on, right? Sorry if it seemed jumbled at all. I just had a lot to say : )**

**So this was a pretty long chapter, and I hope it made up for the wait.**

**Please Please PLEASE tell me what you think and submit a little review for my benefit. It will only help along the story. *wink***

**I want to thank my reviewers, especially TaylorxxSue for the advice, and this-recurring-dream who is by far my most faithful reader/reviewer. Of course I can forgive you : )**

**Also, I've been really into Twilight lately (movie tomorrow!!!) for those of you who are obsessed like myself, and so I apologize for any excessive fluffiness of the story.**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Dancing Queens and Turning Seventeen

**NOTE: This chapter is edited and updated thanks to my beta! No story-altering changes, no worries. Even the note at the bottom is the same :) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Harry Potter related material do not belong to moi.**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 18**

The students of Hogwarts woke up to a sunny day the morning of the next Hogsmeade trip. There was a full foot of snow on the ground, much of which had fallen overnight, but the wind was calm and everything was shaping up to be a beautiful day.

It also happened to be the eve of James' seventeenth birthday. He was in high spirits because he was going to be spending the day with all of his friends homework-free and stress-free.

The last few weeks had moved more slowly than anyone preferred, as they all were waiting impatiently for their much needed vacation.

Mr. Potter's letters to James and his friends had been invitations to the Potter's annual Christmas Eve dinner party that Mrs. Potter had started to throw quite a few years back. The dinner had been put on hold the last two years due to her death, but Charlie thought it would be a good idea to bring back her tradition in honor of her, and to raise awareness of the looming dark cloud that would inevitably fall over the wizarding world. Knowing that they would have this reunion kept the friends happy when they looked ahead to the next two months and the separation they entailed.

Today, however, they were focused only on today. Not yesterday, not tomorrow, but today. Or at least, that's how it started. By the end of the day, some of them had no choice but to look to the future or dwell on the past.

---

[11:59 p.m.]

Everyone in the common room gathered around the Grandfather Clock watching the seconds tick away. At ten to twelve, they were to begin counting down.

Sirius stared as intently as everyone else, until he saw a familiar face moving through the crowd toward him.

He smiled at her, but still concentrated on watching the clock.

"Hi Sirius," she said in her sultriest voice.

"Hi," he said. Only a few seconds were left.

"I need to talk to you."

"Hold on! The countdown is going to start! Ten!" he began loudly.

"It really can't wait," her eyes darted to the ground, then back to his face.

"Seven more seconds, Six! Five!"

She hesitated.

"Four! Three!"

"Sirius, I think I'm pregnant."

"One."

---

[Earlier in the day]

"So you'll keep him out until ten, and we'll come back here and set up," Remus plotted the evening with Lily.

They had been the first two awake on this Saturday morning, followed closely by Peter and Emily, and Sirius had recently stumbled out of bed, squishing between Peter and Lily on the couch.

"Everything's all set for later," Remus told Sirius who just yawned in response.

"Ooh la la!" He woke up immediately.

The others turned their heads to see Anna lumbering down the stairs, in a tank top and sleep pants, hair up in a chaotic ponytail that instantly gave away that she hadn't touched it since she went to bed last night.

She gave a disgusted face, plopping down on Sirius' lap. "There is nothing sexy about the way I look right now."

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to lay a kiss on the skin where her neck connected to her collar bone.

The others all groaned, and squished together even more so that Anna could sit somewhere besides Sirius' lap.

Most of the younger kids had set out for Hogsmeade already, so the common room was pretty much empty, and when James emerged from hibernation, he was surprised to see all of his friends crammed together on one couch.

"Morning James!" Lily said brightly as he approached the couch.

"Make room for me!" he said with a sudden burst of energy.

Several things happened at once. James took a running leap with the full intent of landing atop his friends' laps, Sirius put on his best girl scream, Anna yelled, "HE'S GONNA CRUSH US ALL!", and Peter raised his wand.

They all cringed, but the blow they were expecting never came.

Sirius was the first to glance up and yelled, "Holy cow!"

James was dangling upside down by his ankle in midair.

They all looked around and saw Peter, holding his wand, in control of James' position.

"Liberacorpus," he said firmly.

James came crashing onto his friends.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Peter, who blushed and explained, "I learned it from. . .someone."

James raised his head and smiled broadly up at the others, then frowned and said, "Oh, hey Lily. Good morning to you too, but I don't think that's appropriate right now."

"That's not Lily, honey," Sirius put on his best seductive voice, trying not to laugh as James scrambled off the couch and curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"I feel so violated," he mumbled.

Just then, Emily's date came down to meet them. The two of them had been flirting a little, but keeping their distance and keeping it quiet, and when he asked her to Hogsmeade, she was ecstatic, her friends became eager to get to know him.

"You ready, Emily?" he asked in his low, sweet voice.

She became flustered just listening to him. "Just let me go get my winter cloak. I'll be right down."

She disappeared after pushing three people out of her way to get off the couch, and James took her place, and patted the chair in front of them, indicating that he wanted the boy to sit there.

Emily's date sat down cautiously, facing all six of her friends, thinking it was strange that they were all sitting on one piece of furniture. _Could be weirder though, I guess,_ he thought.

"So. You must be Toby," James eyed him, inspecting him. His light blonde hair was cut short and his light blue eyes looked into James' own, looking confident yet slightly reverent. He had freckles dusted across his face, and he wore a collared shirt with a sweater over it. "Too clean-cut," as Sirius had mentioned before.

"Yes sir."

"And you want to take out our Emily?" Sirius spoke up.

"Yes sir."

"Tell us about yourself," Lily prodded.

"Uh. . ." he didn't quite look uncomfortable as they had expected, "My name is Toby, I'm a sixth year, I'm a half-blood, and I support Puddlemere United."

The interrogaters looked at each other questioningly, then back out at Toby.

"We see. . ." Sirius continued. "Well take care of our girl, and don't have her back too late."

Toby stood and shook hands with Sirius. "Yes sir," he said one last time.

"I think I might like him," they agreed.

---

Lily and Anna leaned against a wall in Zonko's, watching the Marauders marvel over the new line of products.

James tested out a fanged Frisbee by throwing it at Remus, who retorted with a dung bomb.

"Don't even start _that_ war, James, you know I would win," he smirked, calling across the store.

A girl giggled, and he looked up to meet her gaze. She was a petite, pretty blonde and she waved flirtatiously at him.

He smiled sheepishly before returning to where James stood.

"See, Moony? You're desirable."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. He'd been used to get to James and Sirius one too many times to know that that wasn't quite true. They, of course, wouldn't give the girls so much as the time of day after pulling a stunt like that and hurting their best friend, but it had caused Remus to start believing that he would be a bachelor forevermore. And it had always comforted him the slightest bit knowing that James was still chasing after Lily, and that Sirius just jumped from girl to girl without ever having anyone serious (After all, he couldn't very well have himself, now could he? Remus smiled at his own pun,and dodged a Dungbomb absentmindedly.). But now that they were both settled and happy, he was certain he was doomed to singleness.

Anna slung an arm over his shoulder, throwing a smile in the direction of the giggling blonde girl. "You've got to make them jealous. Play hard to get, you know."

The blonde turned her attention from Remus to Sirius, twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes.

Anna gasped in shock. "Bitch stole my move!" she abruptly took her arm from Remus' shoulders and latched onto Sirius, planting a big kiss on his lips for the girl to see.

Sirius laughed under the kiss, and pushed her back.

"Shut up," she grumbled, scowling.

At that time, someone who had just entered the shop sent a wave of whispers through the store.

James caught what people were saying, "Danielle Lewis' parents have been tortured and murdered."

A quiet fell upon all of the students. Some ran out quickly, the ones who were friends of Danielle. Some cried silently, the ones who were afraid of what was materializing before their eyes. Some clenched their teeth and curled their hands into angry fists, the ones who were becoming more and more agitated by Voldemort every day. And some just stood there in shock, the ones who didn't know what to think about the impending danger coming closer and closer to their lives.

They left the store, talking amongst themselves quietly. Sirius wasn't allowed to discuss the Order's plans or thoughts, so he kept his lips sealed as the others argued about what they thought about Voldemort. He studied their faces instead. James' was simply and utterly pissed off, Lily's was composed but worried, Peter's was confused, Remus' was calm but concerned, and Anna's was. . .upset. She looked as if she were about to get sick. Everyone's face fit their personality thoroughly. Except Anna's. The girl he knew would be cracking jokes right now to lighten everyone up. She'd be upset but not let it show, in order to protect everyone else. As his friends turned in to The Three Broomsticks, he put a hand on Anna's shoulder and held her back. "We'll meet up with you guys in a few," he explained.

They sat on a nearby park bench, and he took her face in his hands.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

Anna, finding it very difficult again to talk about her feelings, had a hard time finding words for how she felt.

"It's just this killing. . .it's not going to stop anytime soon. What if. . .? What if the next time it's someone I love? What if it's James? Emily? Lily? I can't even bear to think about what would happen if it was you. . .I don't think I could even. . ." she shuddered.

"You can't think about the 'what if's, Anna. You have to live in the now. I can't have you preoccupied with what _might_ happen. I need the fun-loving, carefree Anna who isn't afraid of anything," he smiled softly and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She shook her head a little and laughed. "I don't usually feel this emotional. I wasn't prepared to feel these things."

"That's because you have never let your guard down this much before. It's okay to feel, pretty girl. Just concentrate on the moment."

She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling to herself. She wasn't used to Sirius so readily offering up his emotions either, but she took a kind of secret pleasure in hearing him express his feelings for her. He hugged her to his body, and she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I'll try my best," she promised.

"Good. Now let's get inside before we freeze to death," he stood up and took her hand to lead her into the Three Broomsticks.

---

Emily stared in disbelief to the man next to her. Toby was exactly who she had been waiting for, and for a long time. He was handsome and kind and had a good sense of humor, all the traits she had liked in Sirius. But he had something else that she couldn't get over. He willingly gave her his undivided attention, and when she spoke or he spoke to her, he looked at her with adoring eyes.

He held doors open for her, and asked questions about her that he was genuinely interested in. She was having a hard time believing that he was actually there. And unlike around Sirius, she could actually speak coherently. But that in no way meant that he didn't dazzle her just as much, just that she was more comfortable around him. She never imagined that anyone could make her think these things, because she was always so caught up in dreaming that Sirius would fall for her. But now, here with Toby, she forgot all about her infatuation with Sirius.

She was, of course, too shy to mention any of this to him, so these thoughts rumbled around in her head as they conversed. They were approaching the Three Broomsticks when they met up with Sirius and Anna who were about to go in.

"Hi guys," Emily said cheerily.

Anna raised an eyebrow inconspicuously at her, a sign intended to ask how the date had been so far, and Emily gave her a thumbs up sign.

Anna rolled her eyes, grinning. "Dork."

They easily found their friends, spotting Lily's red hair from the entrance; it was kind of hard to miss, after all. They sat down and greeted each other before Sirius noticed the microphone set up in the back of the room. He'd heard rumors from some of the younger students, but hadn't really paid much attention; but now, with the tragedy of Danielle's parents being killed, this was exactly what they needed.

His eyes lit up. He sprung up and struck a disco pose. "Karaoke night!"

---

James and Lily walked along the cobblestone path toward the Quidditch store, still laughing. To lighten up the atmosphere in the Three Broomsticks, the Marauders had put on their best rendition of one of Lily's favorite new Muggle song, "Dancing Queen" and danced around like fools. They were pleasantly surprised at Toby's reaction when they pulled him along to sing and dance; he joined in immediately. They were liking him more and more by the minute.

After warming up enough, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Anna, Emily, and Toby headed back to set up James' surprise while he and Lily continued on their date.

"I asked my dad for that for Christmas," James said, pointing to the sleek new model in the window. He very nearly pressed his face to the window. "The _Flash_. The fastest new broom with quicker reflexes and response to touch, and upgrades for a more comfortable, speedier flight," he breathed in awe, quoting almost perfectly from the advertisement. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked suddenly and eagerly.

"Oh!" she tried to hide her shock. "I don't fly," she stated.

"You don't have to be good, just try it," he pleaded, then reassured, "I'll keep pace with you."

"No, it's not that," she bit her lip in embarrassment, "I'm just. . .afraid."

He gasped in mock horror.

"_My_ girlfriend? Afraid of flying? No! It simply will not do. Come on! Let's go!"

She begged him not to take her until he gave up, and said, "I'll have to take you for a ride sometime, then. I'll show you what the thrill of flying is all about. You _will_ get over your fear."

She cringed at the thought, agreeing anyway despite the picture in her imagination of her falling off the broom she and James rode. She counted on the hope that he would forget they made the deal.

They looked in the windows of each shop they passed, just being two young students basking in each other's company, and when they reached Gladrag's Wizardwear, James said, "Do you need new dress robes?"

"Not really, no. I have no use for them," she explained.

"You'll need them for the dinner at my house. Come on. Trying them on never hurt anyone," he winked.

She sighed, "Okay, okay."

They went in and searched racks and racks of dress robes. Nothing seemed to be her size that would not clash with her hair. Lily was beginning to get discouraged when James held up a beautiful flowing white dress with silver beading across the bodice that spread out across the skirt.

"Perfect," he grinned, nudging her toward the dressing room.

She slipped on the robes, surprised to find that they fit her slender frame well. She looked up, not expecting much, because hardly anything went well with her fiery hair, and she stared at herself in amazement. She looked wonderful. Her long, curly, side ponytail draped across her shoulder, and the beads glinted in the light whenever she moved.

"Everything all right in there?" James called.

"Everything's perfect," she breathed. She'd never felt more beautiful in her life. Except when she snuck a look at James' face when he was watching her. She emerged slowly and shyly to show James, afraid he wouldn't like it.

He was sitting in the waiting chair, but the minute she came into view he sprang to his feet, walking toward her and taking it all in. He took her small hands and spun her around. The full skirt billowed around her ankles. "Beautiful. You look gorgeous." His smile was so wide and his eyes so loving that she found herself wishing he would always look at her like that. And then she realized: he did. His eyes always shone like that, just as hers did when she looked at him.

"I have to get these!" she exclaimed quietly. She took a peek at the price tag. "Whoa, never mind," her voice fell, and she looked disappointed.

"No, no, no!" he pleaded, "don't let the price stop you!"

"I just can't afford these right now. Or probably ever."

"I'll buy them for you," he protested.

"You don't even know how much they are." Trying to put on a good face, despite the gnawing disappointment in her stomach, she gently hung the robes back up.

"Enlighten me, then: How much are they?"

"Fifty Galleons."

"I'll buy them for you."

She shook her head. "I couldn't let you throw away fifty galleons for a dress that I will probably only wear once in my lifetime."

He laughed softly. "But it will be worth it to see you in it even if it is just for a few hours."

She bit her lip in frustration.

"Are you sure? I'm not nearly as bad about this as Anna, I just feel uncomfortable letting someone spend so much for me."

His smile grew. "Money is no object for me." His eyes widened immediately, and she looked away awkwardly. He smacked a hand to his forehead. "I should not have said that. That's something the old James would have said. I'm sorry Lily. Just. . .think of it as an early Christmas present."

"It's okay, James, I didn't expect you to just change who you were overnight." They proceeded to the checkout. He hung back, one arm tentatively going around her waist. She looked at him questioningly,and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I'm a total jerk."

"It's alright, I promise. Stop saying you're sorry!"

"Is this all for you today?" the saleslady asked, rather snippily. Lily couldn't help noticing that she was very pretty and that she did not take her eyes off James even while she spoke to Lily.

"Yes it is," Lily told her, taking a look at James who was flashing a grin at the saleslady, and leaning closer to her.

"You look familiar," he said to her.

"I'm the girl from last year in Diagon Alley," she giggled, waiting for him to remember.

"Oh! Yes! I remember now. . .Sarah, right?"

"Yes, sir. That was a good night. Fifty galleons, please," she turned to Lily, her tone immediately taking on a rather offensive overture.

"Oh, I've got this," James handed her the money, not liking the daggers being glared at his girlfriend.

The girl, apparently Sarah, gave Lily a strange, scrutinizing look before accepting the money. Lily could tell what she was doing--comparing them. It was obvious that Sarah and James had had some sort of. . .hormone-driven connection, and Lily suddenly felt hugely inferior to Sarah and inexperienced and conservative compared to James. Her eyes teared up slightly against her will, and she blinked them back successfully. James, however, saw this attempt, and understood what had happened, feeling like even more of a jerk than before. He knew Lily was sensitive, especially to his romantic past--not that there had ever been much romance so much as lust--and he knew better than to flaunt it in front of her face. He had to fix this mistake. He put his arm around Lily's shoulders, but not in a chummy way, and Sarah looked a little surprised.

"Sarah, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lily."

"Girlfriend?" she asked incredulously.

Lily was hurt. The saleswitch could have been a little less harsh in expressing her surprise that James was dating a girl who was much less stunning and sexy than herself. James got suddenly tremendously defensive, raising his voice, "If you ever speak to or about my Lily like that again--"

"You're just not a one woman kind of man, sugar!" she laughed, throwing her head back. James felt Lily cringe under his arm, and he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on the side of her head. He glared at Sarah, and felt extremely offended and uncomfortable.

When he spoke, his voice was dangerous. "I am now," he pushed away his anger, "I've just been waiting around for the right girl. This girl," smiled down into Lily's broken eyes, and she smiled and blushed against her will.

Sarah handed him the bag and said huffily, "have a nice evening."

"We will," James assured her, departing with Lily, and grabbing her hand on the way.

James was fuming when they got outside, and Lily decided to wait before she spoke. She wanted to give James time to calm down, and herself time to make sure she could control her voice.

When they reached the cellar of Honeyduke's, James was still furious, and Lily said, "it's okay." They stopped walking.

"No! It's not okay!" he roared. "Where does she get off thinking she understands us? Thinking I can't have a serious girlfriend? Thinking that you--" he stopped abruptly, afraid to say out loud what Sarah had thought.

Lily finished for him. "That I'm not pretty enough or sexy enough or crazy enough or good enough for you?" As hard as she tried to stop it, her voice broke at the end.

He took her in his arms immediately.

"Lily," he murmured into her ear, "you have everything I need, and even want, a million times more than the girls I've dated before. Just because you don't walk around throwing yourself at every man you see doesn't mean you aren't sexy. It makes you sexier. Just because you don't cake on makeup and wear revealing clothes doesn't mean you aren't beautiful. It makes you more beautiful. You take your morals and others' feelings into consideration and think before you act, and that is exactly the behavior I want in my girlfriend. There is no way Sarah or any other girl can even compare to you." He paused for breath, wiping at her glistening eyes.

"And there is no way that my feelings, however strong my hormones may have been at the time, for them can even come close to matching up with how I feel about you. Don't you understand? You've brought out something in me I didn't know I had. I didn't know it was possible for me to feel like this about someone. You're making me a better person. And I love every minute of it. So don't for one second think that Sarah has anything on you."

"She does," Lily whispered. "The physical relationship." She didn't know why she was crying, as hard as she was trying to be strong and not let James see her falter like this, but the tears kept flowing down her face. The image of James, his Quidditch-strong arms wrapped around another girl, intimately entwined - -

His face looked pained. "Oh no, Lily." He held her out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That may be true. For now. But I'm...I'm trying to respect you and this amazing, goofy, wonderful relationship. I'm trying to take it slow, which is more than I've ever done for any other girl. We'll get there someday, I promise. That is, if you keep me around until then," he smiled goofily.

She laughed bitterly. "More like, if you don't find someone else more willing to give it up easily."

He shook his head hastily and hugged her again.

"It's not like that with you Lily. That's the old me. The one who used to care about only that. My relationship with you is so much more. That's the difference between you and the other girls. I want all of you. Even your crazy misconceptions of yourself."

"We haven't even kissed yet." she stated bluntly. "You can't say you don't have any desire to. I don't think I'd be okay with that." she laughed, sounding a little more like herself.

"No! Of course I do! Every time I think about you! And I could kiss you right here, right now, but I know it's your first, and I want it to be special for you."

"Even though it's your ten thousandth," she muttered.

"There's no denying who I used to be, Lily," he said sadly, "or that I'm sort of ashamed of it. But that doesn't mean it won't be special for me! Every time I hug you or hold your hand, I feel like it's the first time I've ever touched a girl. Things are so different with you. I don't really understand it. But," he corrected himself automatically, "don't get me wrong. I love it. I wouldn't trade it for any moment of my past, love."

She appreciated him telling her this, but couldn't get past a burning question she had. She was embarrassed to ask, but did it anyway. She pulled away so he wasn't touching her anymore. "How many girls have you been with?"

"Been with in what way?" he asked, stalling, and not wanting to hear the answer he knew it was.

"You know what way I mean."

"Don't make me do this, Lily." His eyes pleaded with her, and she felt a stab of guilt. "You know the number doesn't mean anything."

"I just need to know."

"I'm afraid you'll see me differently. That you'll not want me anymore." he was torn.

"I don't think I could stop myself from that now."

He mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Thirteen. That's the number. I hate myself for it. And I'll understand if you do too."

He looked so distressed and sad, and she knew that it was him that needed the comforting this time. She realized that he hadn't been the same James she knew now when he was with those girls. She had thought that hearing the number would make her angry with him, but it just made her sympathize with him instead. She understood that he felt ashamed of what he couldn't take back, and that he wanted to change that image and start over with her, Lily. How could she be upset with him for that?

She was at his side, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't hate you. Not at all."

---

As Lily and James approached the common room, tiptoeing quietly, they spied Adrienne, Sirius' ex-fling, talking in hushed voices around the corner to a Slytherin.

"I never thought that one would turn bad," James said, remembering how dull Adrienne had been.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Lily had to remind him.

He huffed in response, turning to the Fat Lady.

Before he could give her the password, Lily turned to him and said, "Despite everything today. . .I had a really great time. And I'd like to be the first to tell you, happy birthday. Quidditch is life," she told the Fat Lady.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow," James said, confused, stepping through the portrait hole.

"SURPRISE!" Most of Gryffindor house appeared in the common room.

"Ahaha!" James laughed gleefully, greeting all of his friends.

He was knocked to the floor by Sirius, who was as excited as he was to get this party going. Anna threw herself at him, and he hugged her as she told him the party was her idea. His other Quidditch teammates began a round of "Happy Birthday," and nearly all the girls in Gryffindor Tower approached nervously and giggled a "happy birthday, James," while batting their eyelashes.

Lily stood back in awe. She knew people loved James, but she had never paid much attention to exactly how much and how many people loved him. He was literally the center of attention, and loving every minute of it. All she could do was sit back and watch. Thinking back to a previous party, and the talk she and James had had about all of the attention and watchful eye of the public taking a toll on him, she promised herself to ask James to take a minute later in the evening to take a break and relax with her. Her thought was interrupted by James grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the makeshift dance floor their friends had created.

"No," she protested at once.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of dancing too?" he looked jokingly exasperated.

"No, I just don't."

"Why not? Come on, dance with me! Unless you're a bad dancer?"

"That's not it at all," she blushed, "I'm actually quite good. I just get embarrassed in front of people."

"It's just you and me right now. We're the only ones."

She sighed and gave in. There was simply no fighting with him anymore.

After an hour or so, she told James she needed a break, and grabbed a glass of water and sat against the wall with Emily and Toby. She found Toby rather funny, and enjoyed his company, and could tell by looking at the two of them together that he was good for Emily. She was glad her friend had found someone else to indulge in besides Sirius.

She watched James dance and socialize, and felt a pang that she pushed away quickly that made her want to be out there with him, as outgoing and attention-loving. She watched as girls danced up against him and he slithered away quickly but without hurting their feelings. She watched as one girl would not let him go, and Anna had to intervene as the girl tried sliding her hands up his shirt. She watched as Anna danced with James and Sirius simultaneously, and wondered why she could not bring herself to let go of the control she always had on herself and be free-spirited.

"They're a different breed, the three of them," Remus said, sliding into a chair next to Lily.

"Funny, coming from you," she joked, with a concerned undertone to her face and voice. Remus looked exhausted. She was glad he had told her his secret a month back, but now found herself constantly worrying about him, which she knew was exactly what he didn't want.

He ignored her jest. "They can go on for days and days and not waver under the pressure and the expectations. I'll never understand.

She stared at James, searching to find something others couldn't easily see unless they knew to look for it. He was having a conversation with a Sixth Year boy, and his eyes kept looking away, looking for something, and his face, though appearing enthusiastic, longed to not have to put on a charade anymore.

"I'll be back," she told Remus, standing and walking up behind James and the Sixth year. "Excuse me," she cleared her throat.

James turned around and the searching look in his eyes disappeared as a gigantic smile broke out across his face.

"May I steal James?" she asked politely.

"Sure," the sixth year said, turning the opposite direction.

She pulled him through the crowd and through the wall.

"I thought you'd appreciate a little alone time," she said, smiling.

"Oh, Lily, I was afraid of that. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything after what I told you today--"

"No, not like that, just to get away from everything out there. I think that kid was about to bore you to death."

He smiled and settled down, and they just hung out for a while, until Sirius' fist pounded on the wall, calling for James.

"We're going to start counting down to your birthday soon, so I suggest you get out here!"

James rolled his eyes, and he and Lily returned to the common room.

Sirius darted back to where he was before and snaked his arm around Anna. He whispered in her ear, "hey gorgeous, wanna go back to my place?"

She laughed, swatting him away playfully. Every girl in the room watched enviously, wishing they were Anna.

"Wanna dance, then?" he asked.

"I think I've had enough dancing to last me for a while. You realize we haven't stopped since ten o'clock? That's quite a while. I'm going to start getting sweaty," she warned.

"That's cool. I like sweaty girls."

"Ew." they laughed.

He leaned his head back down again and said, "but really, I'll love you always, no matter what happens."

She smiled, and bit her lip. "I love you too. I'll be right back."

She walked off, and he became surrounded by admirers the second the was gone.

"Hey LilyBean!" she called, approaching Lily.

"He's rubbing off on you," she muttered.

"We're in loooooooooove," she extended the word 'love' much too long.

"I can tell, Anna. I'm happy for you."

"Aren't you in looooooooooove?" she asked, twirling her auburn hair around her finger with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I don't know yet. But I think I will be," Lily said, smiling to herself.

James, who had parted ways from Lily when they left the Head Dorm, was close enough to hear her last comment, and he became elated.

"Jamesie! Get over here!" Sirius called, motioning so exaggeratedly for James that he could have been directing planes on a runway. "It's almost time!"

James skipped over, once again ready to be the center of attention, and stood far enough away from Sirius so that he wasn't in tackling distance for when midnight rolled around, but close enough to please him.

"Sonorus," Sirius cleared his throat, "if I can have everyone gather around, we're about to start the countdown to James' seventeenth birthday!" Everybody cheered.

Everyone in the common room gathered around the Grandfather Clock watching the seconds tick away. At ten to twelve, they were to begin counting down.

Sirius stared as intently as everyone else, until he saw a familiar face moving through the crowd toward him.

He smiled at her, but was still concentrated on watching the clock.

"Hi Sirius," she said in her sultriest voice.

"Hi," he said. Only a few seconds were left. He squinted his eyes. The second hand was beginning to blur.

"I need to talk to you."

"Hold on! The countdown is going to start! Ten!" he began loudly.

"It really can't wait," her eyes darted to the ground, then back to his face.

"Seven more seconds, Six! Five!"

She hesitated.

"Four! Three!"

"Sirius, I think I'm pregnant."

"One."

---

Everything went completely out of focus, he let out his girl scream, and fell to the floor with a thud.

Her reflexes weren't quick enough for her to defend herself in time.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A livid Anna came rampaging toward her, knocking her to the ground, and throwing a punch at her face.

Remus, who stood back watching, couldn't stifle a laugh.

Sirius lifted his pale-white head, and saw Anna wind up for another, but he jumped up and restrained her with his muscular arms.

"No!" she screamed, flailing her limbs. "Let me at her! Adrienne! I will personally make sure you die! Let me kill her!" she shrieked, fighting against Sirius.

She whipped her head around at him.

"And _you_," her voice dripped with venom. She turned her head back to her target. "Just let me kill her!" she screeched again.

"No," he tightened his grasp.

She sunk her teeth deeply into his forearm.

"Ow!" he cried, letting her go reflexively, wiping away the blood welling from the perfect set of teeth imprints.

She sprung at Adrienne again, grabbing two fistfuls of her hair.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled off yet again, this time by James.

She struggled a little more before going limp. James set her on her feet.

"Well happy birthday," she said. She turned to Adrienne, who lay on the floor cradling her nose, and narrowed her eyes. "You will die. I'll see to it personally."

---

**Soooo. . .What do you think? So much drama in their lives. But what can I say? I live vicariously through the drama of my stories : )**

**I really hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. **

**PLEASE review. Thanks.**

**Oh, and RainbowCrystal. . .I adore you. And you are free to point out any flaw in my writing : )**

**That's all for now, I think. Oh, except that I have finals this next week, so it's very possible that there will not be a new chapter until the week after that. I know. Sad. But wish me luck. I'll probably need it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I love you all.**


	19. Hostility, Snape, and Pianos

**Disclaimer: No Harry stuff is mine :) **

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 19**

Anna felt her face getting hot, and stood rooted in her place. She couldn't run--that would make her look like more of a fool, and she'd probably never be able to show her face again. She had two other options. A, she could go on and pretend like nothing had happened, or B. . .and she liked this option much better. . .sucker punch Adrienne, curse Sirius, and make sure they never so much as spoke to her again. The idea made her laugh inwardly, and she had a small smile on her face while she contemplated all of these thoughts, standing in the middle of the common room. Some eyes began to turn away from her, while others, more curious, waited to see what she did next.

Her conscience was screaming at her to handle this maturely, but instead, she yelled one last, "arrrrrrrggggggh!" and dashed for her dormitory. Sirius got to the doorway before she did, and she ran headlong into his waiting arms.

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "A. No matter what."

She melted into his arms and words before tensing and pulling away. "Big talker," she glared up at him. "How do you intend to handle this situation?" she raised her voice, the disgust obvious even to Sirius, self-proclaimed Mr. Oblivious.

"Calm down. I don't. . .I don't know. But I'm going to figure something out." The sheer intensity in his blue eyes started to make her feel a little better, but she was still raising her voice.

"HOW CAN YOU―" he put his hand on her cheek. He had found recently that this worked wonders to calm Anna down. "Oh," she softened at his touch. "How are you going to work this out?" she asked, more controlled this time. "I just don't see how it could possibly work. Polygamy is _not _, Sirius."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know you are the only one. I just won't buy my house. I'll stay with the Potters a little longer, and give her money for the kid."

"You can't just not father your own child," she retorted, crossing her arms in that stubborn way that he normally loved.

"I can't just _not _be with you." He mimicked her pose, down to the little tic in her right eye.

"Should have thought of that _before _you slept with the little slut." her eyes darted to the now sitting Adrienne. "Speaking of which, we need to have a calm, collected, and mature conversation about this." She pulled him into his room, losing more and more of her self control as each stair passed under her feet.

"WHEN DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?" Once she'd shut the door behind them, she blew up again.

"Calm, Anna. Mature, remember?" Sirius' hands were held out in front of him, a defensive posture, and she lowered her voice, but her temper was still towering. The pain was clear in her beautiful eyes, and he felt many different stabs of guilt.

"You hardly even dated. And, last I knew, I was your only." she blushed a little.

He fidgeted. "It was after you caught me off guard by telling me I wasn't yours. I was frustrated that I had been holding out for you when apparently, you weren't housing the same feelings for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Could you be any dimmer?" she smacked his head. "Of course I haven't been with anybody else!"

His face paled. "What?" he whispered, shocked and more that a little confused.

"I was just irritated with you that night. I wanted to piss you off. Obviously it worked." She sniffled once. "A little too well, it seems."

"Oh no. . ."

She growled. "You know what? You just. . .do what you have to do. I'll be right here waiting for you if you get it 'figured out.' Actually, not _right _here, per se. I mean, maybe I would be, if you like, decided right now. Or if I just happened to be exactly here when you told me. But probably not. Since I usually don't come up here. It kind of smells. You guys should probably throw away those chewed up bogey-flavored beans."

"Shut up," he said, smiling, and kissing her quickly before leaving her alone in the smelly room, where she waited until he was out of sight before crawling into his bed and crying for a bit.

---

A few days later, Lily ran into Severus Snape on her way to the greenhouses. She had taken her favorite path out there, on which she hardly ever crossed anyone else. Subconsciously, now that everything with James was nearly settled, she wanted to clear the air between her friend and herself, and had hoped that he'd be on this path.

"Oh, hello Severus!" she exclaimed. She hadn't seen him in a while, and until the end of last year, they had been quite good friends. He had been the one to tell her she was a witch, and the first one to tell her it was okay. He was the first one she sat with on the Hogwarts Express, and the first one she walked into the Great Hall with. Then they were sorted into different houses, Lily made friends with Anna and Emily, and they drifted slightly. They still made a point to meet up frequently to maintain their friendship, and Severus always laughed at James' failed attempts to get to Lily, who appeared as though she would never give in to his antics.

Then during their Sixth year, they drifted farther apart than ever before as she surrounded herself more with Sirius, Remus, and suddenly, this year, James. Severus was furious that she had let him captivate her attention for longer than a few minutes, and even let him in so far to her life that whispers went around the school saying they might be 'in love.' Pssht. His Lily would never fall in love with a jackass like James; not someone who paraded around with his lackeys and deliberately brought trouble and humiliation upon innocent bystanders.

Hate was a strong word, but Severus Snape _hated _James Potter and his friends. And Lily had always stood up for him, and he adored her for that. But he couldn't help but remember their last encounter. She'd been deep in thought, and he'd let a snide remark slip. He had only done it because he was upset about the rumors that she and James were 'hanging out,' and was angered and baffled at how she could see anything in the prat. He had obviously caught her off-guard, and she reacted defensively. Naturally, Sirius Black had come to her side to fight him off. He regretted the whole incident, and in retrospect, wondered if he could have changed her course by being himself and showing her what he saw in the James from whose arse she now thought sun shone. He was determined to make it up to her.

"Lily!" he said excitedly. His pallid face lit up with joy at the sight of her. It was a miracle to him that someone as angelic as Lily Evans could even speak to him, and even more that she saw past what the others made fun of him for. He'd tried to block it out, but he couldn't always pretend that their words did hurt; she never said harsh words, never and meant them anyway.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to get to class," she apologized quickly, avoiding looking at him.

"No. You are always avoiding me. You never return my letters, and you look the opposite direction when we make eye contact. Like you are now." His voice became pleading. "I miss you. And I'm sorry about what happened."

"I know, I just. . .you and James really dislike each other, and. . ."

"So you're choosing him over me? That's shit, Lily! Complete shit! I've been around longer. I've been here for you through more, and it's killing me!" He sighed, wringing his hands in a way she'd never seen.

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else," she explained softly, finally holding his black eyes with her own emerald greens.

"Then how come I haven't seen you in months?" he asked bitterly, frustration showing on his thin face.

"I don't know Sev, maybe because I thought you hated me for even being associated with James? I sort of got that impression from our last confrontation." Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and he looked to his shoelaces.

"I miss you too, I just don't know how to do this," she defended, her voice an octave softer; he could hear the reluctant smile she was trying to hide.

"You don't have to try. It was always easy with us, we just knew how to be friends. I just want it to be that way again." he shook his greasy hair out of his face, cursing his genetics.

"All right. Just one condition."

"Anything."

"You leave James alone. None of those silly spells you practice and no silly business in Potions. He means a lot to me. Got it?"

"How am I supposed to agree to that without the same in return?"

"Haven't noticed how since James and I started dating, you haven't had one ounce of trouble from him? I'm still here for you too, Sev." She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later, Sev." Her promise made him feel better than he had in months, and he smiled tentatively.

"Okay. Talk to you soon, Lily."

She let out a breath she had been holding when she walked away from him. James would bury her alive if he knew she was still making efforts to hang out with his mortal enemy, but how could she keep staying away from her oldest friend? She would just have to keep him out of this one.

She bit her lip, unsure. _James must have plenty of things he keeps from me_, she thought to herself. And this was how she justified her decision to keep her friendly relationship with Severus Snape alive behind James' back.

---

"Hey Lily, wanna go do rounds?" James asked one Thursday evening.

"Yeah, might as well get it over with now," she sighed, putting her quill down on her essay. She glanced at Anna, who sat uneasily near Sirius. She had been very unhappy with the fact that Adrienne was hanging around so much, and that Sirius had been so kind to her.

Adrienne was doing her best, though maybe subconsciously, to make everything as awkward and uncomfortable as possible for the friends, and was succeeding with ease. Anna was, however, proud of herself for not ripping her throat out. She was also confused and frustrated at the way Sirius treated them both, Anna like nothing had happened, and Adrienne like she was his long-lost sister who had come to visit him. But she went along with it, resilient as ever, hoping that everything would turn out fine; besides, in her dreams she got to kick the slut all the way from the Astronomy Tower, and that was much more satisfying than yelling at her. Her thoughts turned to pleasant images; ones that she would never enact, but were still enjoyable to imagine.

"Yeah, I'm going to head to bed," Anna announced, and many of the others agreed, suffering in the tension as much as anyone close to the awkward triangle.

Lily and James exited Gryffindor tower, James saying that he thought they'd give Sirius some privacy, as he was about to call Charlie Potter on the fireplace and ask his advice about the conundrum he'd recently gotten himself into.

They passed several empty classrooms, and James couldn't help but notice Lily's smile when they passed the music room. "What?" he asked, prodding.

She giggled and blushed, pulling him in the room. "I used to come here when I needed to think, or just relax," she ran a hand over a sleek, grand piano with a familiarity that sent a rush of heat through his mind, which took a turn for the graphic.

"You play?" he asked incredulously. Another thing that would make Lily an even more amazing person? It was hard to believe he was still finding these things out about her.

She nodded, biting her lip. He would want her to play, she knew.

"Play something for me," he requested.

"I don't play much anymore, but I'll do my best to not make you run plugging your ears from the building," she joked nervously.

"I'm sure that won't happen."

She sat on the bench grudgingly, took a deep breath, and her fingers began to fly across the keys in a beautiful, complicated melody that was unfamiliar to James' ears. was so beautiful when she played, he decided. Peaceful, serene, and content, her lips moved slightly, as if singing along to words, and her long, slender fingers struck each key with a grace he had never seen anyone move with before. Well, except for George Atkins on the Quidditch Pitch. But this was different. This was the girl he. . .cared for deeply, spreading her raw emotions across the keyboard, laying it all out for the world to see. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was mesmerized. She finished and looked up to find her boyfriend, standing dumbstruck, just staring at her.

"James?" she laughed shakily, still nervous from the idea of making herself as vulnerable as she was when she played. She waved a trembling hand in front of his face. He opened his mouth slowly, then a grin spread across his face.

"If you weren't already mine, I would spring this space between us, pin you to the ground, and not let you go until you agreed to be my girlfriend. . .or at least to sleep with me," he added jokingly. She laughed again, sitting back on the bench so her unsteady knees wouldn't give her anxiety away.

"You sing too?" he asked, remembering the way her lips had moved with the notes.

She mumbled something undecipherable that sounded roughly like "not anymore," but he said, "what was that?" anyway, hoping to coax it out of her.

"No," she responded a bit more firmly.

"Ah well," he said, sitting next to her and planting a big kiss on her cheek. "That was literally _the _sexiest thing I have ever seen."

She blushed profusely and hid her face in his shoulder. "Thanks," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Come on, let's get back to patrolling," he jumped up, knowing that if they stayed longer he'd want her to play again, and didn't want to risk making her feel any more uncomfortable.

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "I could listen to that all night." _ For the rest of my life..._ a part of his heart added tenderly.

---

When Lily and James returned to Gryffindor, Lily went immediately to bed, while James sat next to Sirius who was slumped on the couch, staring into the fire, grimacing every now and again.

"Dad help?" James asked.

"He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. He said I couldn't let go of Anna. He says he's seen how much we love each other and I shouldn't ever let anything get in the way of us. Duh."

James laughed. "What did he say about Adrienne?"

"He said to support her if I thought that was what was right, but if I wanted to leave her alone, and never see my son or daughter, then I could to that too, but he didn't recommend it. He said he knew I'd make the right decision."

"Wow. I can't believe he was so calm." James sat back, knowing that his best friend would get to the bad part eventually.

"Well, that was only after he lectured me in a bit of a raised voice. And _that_," he added as an afterthought, "was only after he tried to stomp my head out of the fireplace. I have the bruises to prove it."

---

Lily and Peter both received letters the next morning at breakfast.

"Who's it from?" James asked Lily.

"Oh," she blushed, "my mum."

"What about yours Wormtail?"

His face had paled considerably and his mouth was hanging open slightly. "My mum."

"You guys are so dull," Sirius complained, reaching across Remus' chest for the porridge.

"My grandfather went missing," Peter's voice was soft, almost too soft to hear, but it stopped the hustle of Gryffindor table quite effectively. moods all automatically shifted. And "what"s and "why"s and "I'm sorry"s flew around the table, which seemed to make Peter feel much worse.

"He's a Muggle and has Alzheimer's Disease, and we have to keep a close eye on him. He must have gotten away somehow. . ."

"I'm sorry Pete," Emily, who was sitting next to him, said, patting his shoulder.

He looked around frantically. "You think Dumbledore would let me catch a train home?"

"Of course Peter, I'll go with you," Lily offered, standing up.

James met her eyes with a look of thanks. When they were out of sight, Anna said, "How terrible that must be." They agreed silently, hoping that Peter would come out of it alright.

James suddenly shot accusatory glares at Anna and Emily; it would've been much more effective if he didn't have a piece of toast half hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" Anna threw her hands up. "I didn't steal Mr. Pettigrew!"

James chuckled around the buttery bread and finished his bite. "I know that. Why didn't either of you tell me Lily plays piano?"

"Oh. . ." they shared uncomfortable glances. "She hardly ever does anymore," Emily said, "she stopped playing a few years ago unless she was really sad. And she's never really let anyone listen."

"Well," Anna amended, "she's been playing _much _more in the past few months," she tossed James a meaningful smile.

"Why's that? And does she sing too? She told me she doesn't, but I got a strange vibe from her when she said that."

Lily's best friends looked at each other again. "Yes. She does sing. Actually, no, she physically doesn't at this time, but yes she can sing. And she is amazing."

"You've heard her?" he asked enviously.

Anna said, "Only me. A long time ago. Before--" she cut herself off.

"Before what?" James prompted, waving with his goblet and showering Sirius with orange juice by accident. The resulting scuffle was good-natured, and sedate enough to listen to what the girls were saying.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. If Lily hasn't. . .then. . .she doesn't want to. . .we have to go," Anna and Emily stood and left for class, leaving James very confused as Sirius let go of his arms.

---

Their last two weeks before the semester break flew by so quickly that packing had not even crossed Anna's mind until the morning they were to leave. Waiting to board between Lily and Sirius (who was unfortunately following Adrienne, who had insisted on sitting with them) to board the Hogwarts Express, she laughed inwardly at the memory of her morning.

People passing by her room and the stairway outside stared as they watched unmatched socks, makeup items, random hats, and winter apparel being flung everywhere but into Anna's empty trunk. She ran frantically from the Marauders' room to the common room back to her room, collecting her things, and now here she was, settling down with her best friends and one not-so-much-a friend, hair unbrushed, sweats thrown over the shorts and t-shirt she wore to bed, not so much as a dot of makeup on her face. It was a good thing they all loved her already and were willing to be seen with her in public like this, because she knew exactly what she looked like: thestral dung on a stick.

_Gross,_ she thought, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, watching Sirius put hers and Adrienne's trunks in their compartments.

He had explained his approach to her, how their relationship wouldn't change one bit, while he would let Adrienne hang around and he would help take care of her until the baby came, and then they would trade custody of it without having to be involved with each other. It would be like a divorce and an adoption mixed together, he had told Anna. She, of course, had rolled her eyes at him, but was selfishly glad that she didn't have to give any part of him up. She didn't understand, however, how Sirius couldn't see that having Adrienne around, for even this short period of time, had caused immense stress on not only their relationship, but all relationships around them. She sighed and pushed her way (quite rudely) past Adrienne into their compartment, and waited for the waves of tension to start rolling. Vaguely, Anna wondered if today would be the day when she'd finally rip Adrienne's throat out.

Sirius and Adrienne sat next to each other, and he patted the seat on his other side, but she wrinkled her nose at the idea of being so close to the girl, and went to the farthest possible corner in the compartment, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. The rest of her friends filed in as the train began to depart from their home away from home.

She tensed with the urge to jump at Adrienne when she heard the words "Can you believe this is _our _baby in here? Ours and no one else's. Want to touch him?" escape her mouth.

"Him?" Sirius asked skeptically, shooting a not-so-covert glance at Anna; she stuck her tongue out at him, and looked out the window, pretending that the girl didn't exist.

"_I _think it's a him. Come on, touch him!" she giggled.

He threw a wary look in Anna's direction, but she was pretending not to have even heard the conversation, let alone notice his glance. She cringed when Adrienne giggled her annoying giggle once again and said, "See? He likes his daddy already!" but bit her tongue because she knew she had to be good through this for Sirius. After all, everything was her fault to begin with.

When their little 'moment' was over, she turned her attention to James and Lily who were sitting next to her, not talking, but had their fingers intertwined. Anna was glad nothing had come of their scuffle last night. She recalled the scene clearly. Since she had played the piano for him, James had been begging her to sing as well. She kept refusing, politely, and he kept asking. Finally, last night, she burst.

_-_

"Lily, will you please sing for me?" he asked for the thousandth time. _Having had it up to her fiery eyebrows, she slammed her bag down on his seat, causing him to jump._

"No, James. I've told you."

"Why not?" he pushed, _picking himself up off the carpeted floor with good grace._

"We aren't discussing this. I declared it a closed topic." _With that, she buried her nose in a book; neither James nor Anna had quite the guts to tell her that it was upside-down._

"Come on. They said you hadn't sung in a while. Why? Did you mess up once? It's no big deal, I'll help you get over your fright."

"James!" she snapped, _throwing him an evil glare over the top and finally realizing that she couldn't pretend to read this way._

_He was taken aback by her harsh tone. "Sorry Lily, I just don't understand why you--"_

"Exactly!" she retorted in the same tone. "You don't _understand. You have clue. So stop pushing it!"_

_She had walked away before anyone could make a comment about quiet little Lily Evans losing her cool, and Anna had run after her.__James__・__face shifted from shock to distress. He had pushed her too far and he knew it. How could he not? Lily never snapped at anyone, especially not him. He wished she would just tell him. It couldn't be as bad as all that...Could it?_

Anna thought back to her conversation with Lily.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that," she whimpered into her pillow.

_Anna rubbed her back consolingly. "He shouldn't have pried like that."_

"He just reminded me so clearly of Alec. . ."

_Anna gasped and so did Lily. She hadn't spoken his name in years. This was _huge_ progress. _

"You think it's James that's doing this? All of it--the name, the piano, everything?"

"Maybe."

"It has to be. He's good for you, Lily. You have to tell him soon."

"I will. When the time is right."

-

She sighed, watching James stand up to get a snack from the trolley, and laid her head down on Lily's shoulder, who started playing with her hair. She wished she could be spending the whole break with her, but Lily would be staying with Emily's family who didn't have much spare space, and since Lily didn't really have a home to return to, she was given priority. She theoretically could have gone to stay with her older sister Petunia and her boyfriend, but especially since the fiasco with their parents, Petunia and Lily were on even worse terms than their tense ones from before.

Instead, Anna would be stuck at home, her parents hardly ever coming around, and wondering how much fun her friends were having. Her parents said they wanted her home for the holiday, but she knew they wouldn't be around. She still would have gone home even if they hadn't said they wanted her, just hoping they would spend some time with her. She had also been looking forward to going to the Potter's party with them, because they had gone every year when she was younger, but they had told her they would be out of town for that.

Lily, as if reading her mind, reminded her, "It'll be all right. We'll be close, and all be back together before you know it."

-

They played rounds of Gobstones, ate Chocolate Frogs, and made fun of a strange new magazine that was sold on the snack cart. the train pulled into King's Cross Station, Adrienne, Peter, Remus, and Toby said their goodbyes quickly then headed off to their families.

Anna had been determined not to make a scene of saying goodbye to Sirius, and though she had planned on giving him a collected kiss on the cheek and walking away, the part of her that had been suppressed for so long trying to act like everything was cool around Adrienne got the better of her. She launched herself at him, and his strong arms caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as if they wouldn't have many more moments like this. She felt the stares of her remaining friends on her, and heard Lily's giggle, but it was drowned out by Sirius' groan in her mouth. She pulled back and grinned. "See you Christmas Eve." She jumped out of his arms and walked toward where her parents' driver was parked.

"Ready boys?" Mr. Potter asked, coming up behind Sirius.

James pulled Lily into a quick hug and said goodbye to Emily. Mr. Potter put an arm around each of the boys and they headed off.

"Sirius! Ladies man! They sort of seem to jump at you, don't they?"

"I'm picking up the 'charm' from you and Jamesie."

"Use it wisely. And since obviously you are extremely fertile, I'd watch out." The three men laughed comfortably, knowing that no matter what happened, they were still and would always continue to be family.

---

**Hey everyone! I'll keep this short and sweet.**

**Sorry it's been a while. **

**I still love you. **

**I hope you still love me. **

**And the story.**

**Review me!**

**Love!**

**Jami**


	20. The Potter Christmas Extravaganza!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all HP stuff. Not me.**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 20**

"Hmm. . .no raging hippogriff. . ."

"I don't feel cold and depressed, so no hungry dementor. . ."

"No Lethifold either. Emily, I think we've been duped."

Anna rolled over in her bed and groaned. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Emily and Lily standing over her.

Lily smiled widely. "Morning sunshine. We've been getting your letters."

Anna laughed embarrassedly. "Yeah. . ."

"It's only been four days. And three magical creatures have tried to kill you in that time?" Emily joked.

"Stop picking on me! I missed my friends!" Anna crossed her arms, pouting.

Lily jumped in bed next to her and Emily followed suit on her other side. They hugged her tightly and her expression shifted from sullen to cheerful, delighted to be reunited with her best girl friends.

"Ready for a day of nothing but pampering, nails, hair, and makeup?" Anna sat up excitedly.

"That's why we're here!" Lily mocked enthusiasm. She enjoyed her girl days like this, but Anna tended to get a little too excited when Lily allowed her near her face and hair.

"That's the spirit!" Anna shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Okay, we need to lay out the dress robes so we can keep our eye on the prize. Now. Lily. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to prepare a low-calorie, low-sodium breakfast. Emily, you get in the bath. And I'll get everything else ready!"

They split off in different directions.

As Lily poured water into glasses for her friends, Anna's parents walked past her on their way out the door.

"Morning," they called.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Scott," she replied, "hope to see you tonight at the Potters!"

"Oh, we have a prior engagement," Mrs. Scott told her, slipping on her fur coat.

"Too bad. We'll miss you! Thanks for letting us stay at your house!"

"Bye mum, bye dad," Anna said sadly.

They walked out the door and she stomped loudly back into the kitchen.

"Anna," Lily started soothingly.

"No, Lily. Don't try to tell me it's okay. It's not okay. It will never be okay. Do you know how much they've been home in the past few days? A few hours while I'm in bed. Did they greet me when I came back home? Have they asked me how my semester was? The answers you are looking for are 'no.'"

"At least you get to see them," Lily frowned.

Anna jumped up from the stool she sat on and put an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't think. . ."

They both jumped at the sound of Emily padding down the stairs in a towel yelling, "Anna! Anna! Did you know your bathtub has a scented bubble option? I love this house!"

---

At three o'clock in the afternoon James woke up. He rolled out of bed and stumbled down the large marble staircase to his living room. He normally would have slid down the banister, but it was adorned with garland that was swirled around the railings.

"Hey! It's our early riser!" Charlie chuckled.

"I don't know what got into me," James rubbed his eyes.

"He had to get his beauty sleep to look handsome for his little Lilybean tonight!"

"Shut up Sirius! You've been wetting yourself for days over seeing precious Anna again."

"Ha. ha." He stuck his tongue out at James. "But we know who we're all most excited to see," Sirius said, turning to Charlie.

"Mrs. Lupin," they all sighed dreamily in unison.

Charlotte Lupin had a tiny bit of Veela in her, and was quite a striking woman.

"Oh, ew. My _mum_?" Remus cried, walking around the corner.

"Oh Remy, you know you get your good looks from her," Sirius winked at his friend.

"But still. My _mum_?" He plopped down on the couch between James and Sirius who turned concurrently and each blew a raspberry on the cheek closest to them.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" he shrieked, doing a wonderful impression of Sirius' girl scream and leaping as far from his friends as possible. "Ew ew ew ew ew!" he wiped his cheeks repeatedly.

James stood up, suddenly serious. "Okay men. Moony, get over it. Everyone, let's get this house decorated and this POTTER CHRISTMAS EXTRAVAGANZA underway!" he made his voice deep and booming as he recited the name of their party.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled, jumping in the air, pumping his fist much as Anna had done.

They gathered in the center of the room and put their heads together.

"Charlie, you put up the lights," Sirius declared.

"What?" Charlie whined, "why do I get stuck with the outside job? I'll freeze to death!"

"I feel bad for you. Really, I do." He continued. "Moony, you and me, we'll get the tables and chairs set up," he flexed his biceps through his green and red holiday sweater embroidered with reindeer. "And Prongs, you can tidy up the rest of the house or whatever else Lily's taught you."

James' mouth dropped open, mockingly offended.

"But really, clean the house. And then get the rest of the decorations. We have three hours. On the count of three." They put their hands together. "One, two, three, BREAK!"

---

"ONLY THREE HOURS LEFT?!?" Anna yelped. "Oh Lordy, we still have so much to do! Lily! Your hair! It's a mess!"

Lily patted her hair, knitting her eyebrows together, and said, "harsh."

"And Emily! Your face!"

"Hey!"

"And me! Oh, no, wait. . .I look good. Okay. We'll focus on you."

She sat Lily down in the "swivelly" chair in front of her teak vanity.

"Sit. Stay." she pointed a finger at her as she plugged in her curling iron and started running a brush through Lily's hair.

Emily was sprawled across Anna's king-sized canopy bed and began to fall asleep until she heard Anna bark, "Emily! If you ruin your hair, so help me God, I will rip it out of your head."

She sat up stick straight at that comment and Lily laughed.

"What are you laughing at, redhead? I'm the one with a hot curling iron to your scalp. It would look pretty accidental if I burned you, wouldn't it?" Lily's mouth snapped shut, but a smile yearned to come through.

Anna saw this attempt and began laughing herself, and soon all three girls were clutching their sides in hysterics.

Anna sobered up in less than a second. "But really, though. Let's get to work.

---

"Perfect!" Anna said, stepping away from Emily's face. "Oh wait! Here!" she grabbed her jewelry box and pulled out a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace and put it around Emily's neck.

"Do you have one I can borrow?" Lily asked eagerly.

Anna frowned at her. "You don't need one."

"Okay. . ." she stepped back from the mirror and took in the sight of the three of them.

Emily wore her hair in a curly up do and had a long, deep blue dress that matched perfectly with her borrowed necklace.

Anna had her hair curled in large ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders and rested atop her dark green dress whose neckline plunged to her midsection. It was close-fitting and fell to just below her knees. She had replaced her ring from her parents for one night only (although she still kept it in her bag) with an emerald necklace and matching bracelet. Her silver stiletto heels completed her outfit in sheer Anna fashion.

And Lily wore her new white dress that bared her shoulders with white heels and her hair pinned up elegantly.

"Ready to go?"

---

Anna's driver pulled up in front of the Potter house and Lily gaped. House? Castle was more like it. It was even bigger than Anna's house. And she got lost _there_.

"Those boys," Anna muttered. They stepped out onto the red carpet that lay atop the snow and led up to the front door. There were Filibuster's wet-start no-heat fireworks going off above the house, and a huge, sparkling sign that read, "Welcome to the Potter Christmas Extravaganza!" The lights that hung from the eaves were brightly colored, and there were tiny fairies perched in the bushes and trees that held small, white lights.

The girls proceeded to the door and knocked. They were the first guests to arrive because they didn't know how long it would take them to get there.

Mr. Potter came to the door and laughed at Emily and Lily's faces as they took in the inside of his home.

There were dozens of round tables with deep red table cloths with golden candles and gold place settings set. There were red and gold poinsettias placed around the house, mistletoe hanging from every doorway, and the same fairies that were outside fluttered around the room.

"Welcome to our home, for those of you who haven't been here before," he greeted them. He hugged Anna and kissed Lily's hand. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Evans."

"Where are those stinking boys?" Anna asked, looking around.

---

Remus sat back on James' bed and watched his best friend argue.

"No, James!" Sirius swatted his hand away from the buttons on his light blue shirt. "You have to wear the red one! I like you better in reeeeeed!" he complained.

"I can't wear the red one because then I'll match the tables and chairs!" James shouted, trying to do the buttons again.

"But you can't!" Sirius pulled the blue shirt off James and tossed the red one over his shoulder.

"Why don't _you_ wear the red one if you like it so much?" he slung it off his shoulder and wrapped it around Sirius' head, tying the sleeves across his face.

"Because I like the black one on me. It matches my silky smooth hair and will look good with Anna's dress," he mumbled, voice muffled by the shirt.

"Well mine will look good with Lily's. The _blue_ one." he picked it up.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sirius cried, with the shirt still on his head, and grabbed the other end of the shirt James was holding, tugging on it.

This was the scene the girls walked into.

Anna yelled, "everyone decent?"

They halted and James said, "uhhh. . .sort of," but Anna was already barging into the room.

She rolled her eyes at the sight and went over to hug Remus who wasn't participating in this frivolous quarrel.

Lily's cheeks went red immediately at the sight of shirtless James, and looked down.

Sirius let go of the shirt and went bumbling blindly toward Lily.

"Is this my baby?" he said, grabbing for her shoulders and smothering her.

"Nope, it's me Lily."

He hugged her tighter. "Sorry. I can't see anything."

"No joke!" Anna said, coming up behind him and smacking the back of his head. She untied the sleeves and took the shirt off his face. He turned around and they looked each other up and down.

"Hey there, sexy," they said at the same time before burying their faces in each other's.

James was still rooted in place, staring at Lily, who had recently shyly looked up at him. She knew he had a good body, but looking at him now made her want to faint on the spot. And the way he was looking at her made her blush even deeper.

She gasped when he rushed toward her and picked her up into a bear hug, and held on to him tightly, feeling the warmth emanating from his body.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered in her ear.

He set her down and she smiled bashfully. "You look. . .not ready."

He laughed, holding up the two shirts, "which one?"

She pointed directly at the blue.

He shouted in triumph and turned to Sirius to gloat, but he was still indulged in Anna.

"Get a room!" he shoved Sirius' shoulder, prompting them to move to his room.

"I better go start announcing. Come with me Em?" Remus asked, slipping out of the room and pulling Emily with him.

"Announcing?"

"He's going to announce the guests as they arrive," James explained as he slid into his blue shirt. He buttoned it up and had trouble tying his silver tie, so Lily helped him.

"Thanks," he said, dashing to his dresser and pulling something out. "Close your eyes," he demanded.

"What?" she laughed, "why?"

"Just do it."

She obeyed, and waited until she felt James' body near hers.

He approached behind her and she felt him place something around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her, leaving his hands on her upper arm and placing a tender kiss on her neck.

She breathed in sharply when she looked in the mirror. She was now wearing a beautiful, princess cut diamond set in a white gold necklace.

"Happy Christmas," he kissed her neck again.

She shivered at the warm touch. "James, it's beautiful," she whispered. Then she frowned. "I wasn't going to give you your present until tomorrow, but I want to now. Plus, we won't see each other tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Anna didn't tell you? You are staying here tonight."

"Oh. Oh! Really? Whe--wha--? Oh." she flushed pink again. That's why Anna had them bring their bags.

"Ahh. That's why she didn't tell you." he grinned knowingly. "Don't worry Lil," she smiled at his nickname for her.

"Oh, I wasn't. . .yeah. . .let's go?"

---

"Anna, we have to stop." Sirius panted.

"Noooo," she whined.

"After."

"Why not now?"

"Because I said so."

"You are not my mother."

"Because you look really sexy right now. I don't want to put all of your hard work today to waste."

She sighed reluctantly. "Okay." She kissed him one last time.

They opened the door to Lily and James, who had his fist raised, prepared to knock.

"Hello friends. Let us proceed," Sirius said.

---

"And coming down the staircase is one of your hosts tonight, Sirius Black, and his squeeze, Anna Scott."

They stepped down the stairs carefully so Anna wouldn't fall in her heels, while Sirius gave the 'Miss America wave.'

James held his arm out to Lily, and she took it as they stepped into the candlelight.

"And another of your hosts, James Potter, and the beautiful Lily Evans," Remus announced.

Lily blushed as all eyes were on her and James. She followed him to the table where they would be sitting, however, nobody was sitting quite yet--they were all milling around, talking.

"I see Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius shrieked, pulling a woozy James toward her with him.

Anna and Lily were left alone, searching for Emily.

"Hey guys," she said from behind them. "Look who showed up."

She had Toby with her, who greeted her other friends.

"Peter owled me and said that since he couldn't make it, I could come in his place."

"Are they still looking for his grandfather?" Lily asked.

"They are. The police told them to let it go and assume him dead, but they refuse to give up. Mrs. Pettigrew has a friend who swears she can 'see' that he is still alive."

Lily began to mention how sad it was, when Remus announced, "and coming in through the front doors are Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Anna!" Lily cried.

Anna looked away sadly. "Must be someone else. My parents said they couldn't make it."

But Lily would recognize the woman who had Anna's hair anywhere. "No, look."

Anna looked up reluctantly and gasped. She pushed through the crowd to reach her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she hugged them excitedly. "You're here! I thought you had somewhere else to be!"

Mrs. Scott laughed. "We weren't going to come at first, but your little man over there convinced us," she winked in Sirius' direction.

Anna turned from her parents to Sirius and back, unable to hide her euphoria.

She hugged her boyfriend and whispered "I'll thank you later."

Then she grabbed her parents' arms and said, "Charlie's this way!" and dragged them off.

---

When everyone was seated, house elves that Rosie had brought with her from Hogwarts filled their glasses and plates.

Soon, the entire room was filled with thousands of tiny 'popping' sounds.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"Penelope's popping champagne."

"Mmm!" Anna eagerly sipped at her drink.

"Slow Anna," Sirius cautioned.

"I can control myself, you don't need to act like my mother. Who. . .come to think of it. . .has never told me that."

Lily stuffed a huge bite of steak in her mouth before she could laugh.

Before dessert, Charlie made a small speech thanking everyone, remembering Mrs. Potter, and telling them to enjoy the ice cream sundaes.

They laughed and ate and laughed some more, and Anna's parents came over to tell her they were leaving, but they'd be home tomorrow when she returned to celebrate Christmas. She was on top of the world.

"Wanna go Sirius?" she asked.

"Good God, you can't even wait until the party is over?" James joked.

"We're going outside, idiot," Anna smacked the back of his head as she and Sirius stood up to leave.

---

Anna shivered as she and Sirius exited into the ornately decorated backyard. "I'm cold."

"Are you? I didn't think you'd get cold out here in the below-freezing temperatures. Sorry I didn't think of grabbing something to keep you warm," he said while wrapping a suit jacket around her shoulders.

"You _stole_ a jacket?" her eyes widened.

"Borrowed," he corrected.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, her favorite way of letting him know how much she loved him, as her words often failed her when trying to speak her emotions. And then she stumbled slightly.

His sturdy arms were there to catch her and he laughed, "little too much champagne?" he asked.

"Ha. Ha. I tripped, Oh Smart Arse ."

They walked a little farther to a stone bench and sat close to each other.

"So," she began, "how did you get them to come?"

"When you said they weren't going to I wrote them a letter convincing them that it would be fun to see old friends and that they should spend more time with you and appreciate it because with everything that's going on lately, you never know how much more time you will get with somebody. And I thought you'd like that as your Christmas gift."

"It's the best gift I've ever been given! Thank you so much!" she hugged him. "I really love you."

"As opposed to sort of love me?" he laughed.

The snow had started to fall around them and Sirius looked up. "Precipitation is kind of our thing, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she was completely confused.

"When we got back together it was in the rain. . .for our first kiss we had to duck under shelter to avoid the hail. . .when we got together the first time it was in the snow. . ."

"Our first time it was storming so bad I thought your house was going to collapse. . ."

"Yeah, so see? Precipitation. It's our thing."

"Shut up and kiss me."

They kissed for a short time before Sirius pulled back and said, "we should go inside and see people off. They'll be sad if they don't get to see their master decorator and host extraordinaire before leaving."

---

"Want to dance?" James asked Lily suddenly.

"Um. . .yes? Where?" There was no dance floor and nobody else dancing.

"In here," he pulled her into a room with bookshelves from floor to ceiling on all walls.

"Your library?" she gasped. "This is amazing!" She looked around in wonder as a speaker on the wall softly played the classical music from the party.

"You can come over as much as you want and read every last book in here," he told her, taking her hand in his and placing his other on her waist.

"I would want nothing more than that so long as you are by my side," she put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled her close.

They swayed back and forth, looking out the large window whose curtains were pulled, watching the snow float softly to Earth. She lay her head on his chest and sighed. Everything was so perfect right now. She was with James, feeling like they were the only two on the planet, feeling like she was the most beautiful girl in the universe, and knew that all of her best friends were just a room away.

She looked up into his gleaming hazel eyes and said, "I need to tell you something. James. . .you. . .you mean the world to me. I don't know where I would be without you right now. I've never had a serious boyfriend before, but I know that I couldn't ask for any more than you. You are. . .well. . .everything," she laughed, "and I can only hope that you feel the same."

He smiled hugely, so incredibly happy to hear his feelings returned by the girl of his dreams, and couldn't say anything.

He watched her face flush, and knew he should do something. They had stopped dancing and just stood, entangled in each other, staring into each other's eyes.

He held on to her more tightly, and leaned his face down to reach hers.

She breathed in sharply, and her heart began to flutter rapidly. She tilted her chin upwards and braced herself for the moment their lips touched.

Their eyes flew shut simultaneously, and the second they made contact, James felt a tingle race through his body, and he wrapped his fingers in Lily's hair. She felt the same surge, and gripped the back of his head. After a second, he delicately bit her lower lip, and she parted them, allowing him to deepen their kiss. When she felt him become more urgent, she pulled back gently.

He laughed and picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

They left to say goodbye to guests and help Charlie clean up, but didn't leave each other's sides for more than a few minutes for the rest of the night.

When everything was back to normal and Charlie had gone to bed, Remus retreated to a guest room, Emily said goodbye to Toby and went to another guest room, Anna and Sirius went to his room, and James led Lily back up the stairs. He shut the door behind them and Lily turned to look at his expansive bed.

"Is this. . .?" she asked, motioning toward the bed.

"Yeah, that's where you'll sleep, but I can stay on the futon if that makes you more comfortable."

"That's insane, James. I'm not making you sleep on the couch in your own room. I'll sleep there."

He looked disappointed.

"Unless--you really wanted us both to sleep on the bed?"

"I don't expect anything, I just want to be close to you," he promised.

She felt as if a weight were lifted off her shoulders. "Of course," she said.

He pointed her toward the bathroom, and when she returned, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and plaid sleep pants.

She was taken aback slightly, because she knew what he usually slept in.

He chuckled at her expression and explained, "I figured my usual bed attire would be a little inappropriate for this situation."

She laughed, relieved, and climbed into bed.

"Hey! Scoot over, missy! That's my side!" he playfully rolled her to the other side of the bed and hopped in. He pulled the comforter over them both and they spooned.

Lily suddenly got a headache, and realized she had forgotten to take her hair pins out.

"I'll help you," James told her, beginning to pull the pins out of her tightly done hair. When he finished, he rubbed his fingers across her scalp, relaxing her completely.

"Still awake?" he asked when he stopped, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"I need to tell you something else," she spit out unexpectedly.

He tensed up a little bit.

"What is it?" he comforted her without even knowing what she was about to say.

She flipped over and looked into his eyes. "I just need you to know that I don't ever talk about this. Ever. Actually, I never have. So if this doesn't go well, just bear with me." She took a deep breath and he smiled encouragingly.

Her eyes began to tear up before she even began.

"Oh no! Shh," he said, cradling her to himself. He waited until the crying spell passed until he asked her what was wrong.

She took a steadying breath.

"I had an older brother. His name was Alec. He died three years ago. He was sixteen."

Whatever James had been expecting, this was not it. He held her tighter.

"We were really close. He wasn't a wizard, but he supported me one hundred percent, unlike my sister. He played the guitar and I played piano and we sang together all the time. I was coming home from a friend's house one day and saw my parents and sister hugging and crying in the front room of our house. I asked them what was wrong and they told me that Alec had been riding with his friend who was preoccupied with changing the radio station, and crashed the car into a tree. His friend was going to be fine but Alec was gone. And that was the end of a lot of things for me. It was the end of my happiness for a while, it was the end of my invincible and carefree attitude, and it was the end of my playing and singing." She shuddered and James rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Lil, I had no idea." She clung to him. "Why did you start playing again?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled through her tears. "Because of you. Nothing can ever fill the hole that ripped through me when he died, but you took over such a big part of my heart that you began to mend some of that pain. And so I decided to start playing again. And I realized that it's still what connects me and Alec, but now it's something that can heal me too."

He let her gain control over herself again before speaking.

"I'm glad you could open up to me."

"Me too."

"You should get to sleep," he told her.

"Mmm," she replied, reaching up to kiss him.

"Good night. It was the best night I've had in a long time."

"Good night."

She nestled down against him and fell asleep in his arms. The best night's sleep she'd had in a long time.

---

**Wow. That was long. And it took me a while. I'm really sorry about that. It'll be edited later, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long. **

**I really hope you liked it. It's one of my favorites so far :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! It keeps me motivated to know that people actually enjoy reading it.**

**Jami **


	21. Mondays At Mungos

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 21**

Anna woke up slowly, stretching out and rolling onto her side. She was surprised to find nothing next to her.

She rubbed her eyes and looked frantically around the room. Sirius was nowhere to be found.

She slunk back under the sheets and clutched them to her body, willing herself not to cry.

_He can't have done it again! He's changed so much since last time! Oh no no no! _She moaned to herself.

She got up and dressed as quickly as she could, throwing her sweater on backward, forgetting to even brush her hair, as she was extremely embarrassed, and wanted to escape the Potter's house as soon as possible. She grabbed her bag and reached a hand in to find her necklace, but couldn't find it anywhere. She searched the room before deciding, devastated, that she must have misplaced it somewhere.

What a great start to her Christmas morning.

_Well_, she thought, _the _real_ start, at midnight, was the best start to a Christmas morning I've ever had_. She smiled sadly, remembering that Sirius had left her once again, unable to commit, and that she had lost her most prized possession.

She grumpily slammed the door behind her and stomped down the staircase angrily. She saw Charlie in the living room before she left, and shouted an irritated "bye."

"Oh! Anna!" She stopped, almost tripping over her own feet at the abruptness of it.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor before you go? I slipped last night and twisted my ankle, could you go get the _Daily Prophet_ for me? It's at the back door. I think the owl's here."

"Sure," she grumbled, heading to the back door she and Sirius had exited the night before.

She didn't see the owl at the door, so she went outside and looked both directions and still didn't see the paper. She was about to go inside and tell Charlie it mustn't have come, until she noticed that the path and backyard didn't look normal. The walkway was covered with a trail of flower petals that led to a bench that had a black, silky, elegantly folded pile of fabric, with a white, square box perched on it. She walked cautiously toward it.

The box said "Anna" in beautiful silver calligraphy that she recognized as Sirius'. She lifted the lid off of the box, not knowing what to expect. Inside was her ring. She got a confused look on her face, and lifted it out of the box. It felt slightly heavier in her hand, so she lifted it to inspect it. She gasped and dropped it, reached for it, and fumbled with it for a few seconds until she finally caught it. She would have laughed at her clumsiness had she not been interested in scrutinizing the new gold band fused with her own. Only upon a very close look did she see that the inside was intricately engraved with "Always. No matter what. S.B."

Sirius appeared from behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed before realizing it was him.

"Happy Christmas pretty girl!" Sirius gathered her into his arms.

She caught her breath. "Happy Christmas to you too, handsome," she melted into his arms. "Wait," she backed up, "actually, no! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?" she shouted at him. "Making me think you left me again? And that I lost my ring? What kind of Christmas surprise is that? Some Christmas morning."

He was still smiling, which was really starting to irk her.

"What are you smiling about?" she huffed.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you like it?"

Her face broke into a smile. "It's beautiful."

"You aren't mad at me?" He thought about his question, then smartly added, "for spending money?"

"No. . .it's meaningful too. I was devastated when I thought my ring was gone. But then I realized that it didn't matter so much anymore. I didn't need it to remind me that my parents love me, because they actually showed it for the first time. I have _them_ now. I think things are really turning around. But now the ring represents so much more. I love it."

"Good. I'm glad." He kissed her quickly, then looked her once over. "Are you sure you want to go home looking like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go take a shower," she agreed.

---

James sat with his ear pressed to the bathroom door, elated, as Lily showered. He wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing at first, but now that he was closer, it was confirmed: Lily was humming to herself.

Before he had a chance to move, she opened the door, causing James to fall into her.

"Were you listening to me shower?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you humming?" he asked in the same manner.

She smiled contentedly. "Yeah, I guess I was," and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Lily," he looked nervous. "I want to ask you something. You don't have to say yes, but. . ." he sheepishly smiled. "I know you don't have a home to go to, so. . .would you like to spend Christmas with me and my dad?"

"Oh James, I'd love to!" She said excitedly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because my dad is making a huge brunch, and he made gingerbread waffles because I told him they were your favorite."

"Wonderful! I do have something to ask you, though. Would it be all right if I stopped by my sister's in Little Whinging sometime today?"

"Of course. We'll be over that direction later, anyway."

"Why's that?"

"It's where my mum grew up. She's buried there. We go visit her every year." He looked sad.

"Oh! I'm so sorry James. I don't want to intrude on that family time, so I'll go see Petunia while you are visiting your mum."

"I want you to come," he said quickly. "I know she would have loved to meet you, and I want you to see her."

She took his hand. "I would like nothing better than to meet your mother."

---

The moment Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into Anna's house he knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Things were upended, broken, and it was dead silent except for the sound of Anna falling into the fireplace behind him.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of her family room. Her stomach dropped, but she refused to believe anything yet.

"Stay behind me!" Sirius ordered quietly as they both drew their wands and sneaked through the house. Her hand found his and he grabbed it as tightly as he could.

They reached her bedroom and Sirius opened the door. The sight was terrifying. He gasped and turned around to grab Anna, so as to block her from seeing what grotesque image was in the room, but she was pushing past him.

"MUM! DAD!" She let out a loud cry and sunk to the floor. Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She clung to him with every fiber of her being and he held her back until they heard a crash from another room.

"We have to get out of here and get help, Annie," he told her. She nodded, sobbing, and he picked her up in his arms to carry her from the house.

They had almost made it out the front door when Anna flew out of his arms and landed next to a hooded Death Eater.

Another grabbed Sirius from behind and yelled, "wipe their memories of this. Now!"

"No!" Sirius yelled, fighting against the Death Eater's hold. "Not her!"

The Death Eater holding Anna cackled outrageously and raised his wand as Sirius broke free and raised his as well. "Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, but too late. Someone had already directed an "obliviate!" at Anna.

---

Lily walked between James and his father through the cemetery.

They stopped at one of the most ornate headstones.

Lily let James and his father talk to their mother and wife while standing back.

"Lil? You wanna say something?" James asked when they were finished, laying a white rose he had just transfigured from a rock across her grave.

Lily walked forward and bent down by Mrs. Potter.

She was nervous, and her voice shook a little.

"H--Happy Christmas, Mrs. Potter. I wish you could be here with us today. I'm sure I would have adored you, mostly because I see the way James and Charlie talk about you. They love you so much, and I'm sure you're watching over them and keeping them safe and happy. You did a wonderful job as a mother with James. He's one of the best people I know. He's compassionate and stands up for what he believes in. He's handsome--I know he didn't get that from Charlie--" she heard chuckling from behind her, "and he means so much to me. I want you to know that he's happy and that I'm happy with him. I'm sure you saw all those people come out to your house yesterday in remembrance of you. I wish I had known you, because I'm sure you were an amazing person." A tear rolled down her face. "I'm missing my own mother right now, so if you were here with us today, I'm sure I'd tell you that you are the closest thing to a mum I have right now, and that I'd like nothing more than for you to be that person to me for the rest of my life. But you aren't here. So what I can say is that I need you to know I'm taking care of your boy, he's taking care of his father, and they're doing great. They miss you, but who doesn't? And Mrs. Potter? Even though I never got the chance to meet you, I miss you too."

She stepped back and walked back to James and his father with her head down.

She heard a sniffle and looked up to see James wiping his eyes.

She'd never seen James cry before, so she knew this must be emotional for him. She reached out to him and he said, "that was beautiful, Lily. I know she would have loved you too."

They turned around to leave, James in the middle, Lily and Charlie both with their arms around his shoulders.

They reached the gate and were almost to the Ministry car they had taken, when an owl dropped a letter in front of them.

Charlie picked it up and read it, frowning.

"Change of plans. We're going to St. Mungo's."

---

Lily flew through the corridor at St. Mungo's and up the stairs to the Spell Damage floor. She rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Sirius, James shortly behind her.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott were murdered." Lily gasped. Sirius pulled her to him, shuddering at having to relive the scene. "Anna and I found them, and there were Death Eaters still in the house. They grabbed each of us and wanted to wipe our memories of the scene. But you know that ever since that stupid first-year tried to do a memory charm on someone a few years ago and it went wrong, Madam Pomfrey said she probably can't be obliviated like normal, or her whole memory will go. I tried to stupefy that damned Death Eater, but I was a second too late." He shook his head ruefully. "We don't know what's going on, though, because she fainted from shock and hasn't woken up yet."

Lily crumpled under the weight of the grief and James and Sirius caught her and held her until she could stand on her own. The two boys made eye contact and Sirius stared blankly as James patted him on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Want to see her?" Sirius asked suddenly, and Lily nodded.

They slowly walked down the hall, James carefully watching Lily, and ended up at Anna's room, who still wasn't awake. They sat around her bed and waited for their friends to arrive.

---

Anna woke up at 9 p.m. and began laughing. Whoever these people in her room were, they sure slept funny. And early.

The sandy blond one had his mouth hanging open, leaning back in a rocking chair in the corner.

The brunette girl sat on the floor, arms and legs wrapped around the rocking ottoman at the blond's feet. He had just twitched in his sleep, so she was swaying back and forth.

The mousy brunette boy was curled up on the window sill, snoring.

The redhead and the messy black-haired boy had their fingers intertwined across the foot of her bed, heads both turned toward her. They looked vaguely familiar.

The other black-haired boy, the really sexy one, minus the drool coming from his mouth, was resting higher up on the bed, an arm draped across her torso. She picked up his arm and gently dropped it to her side.

She wondered who and where she was and what she was doing there. She decided to go find someone who knew, because she didn't want to wake up these sleeping people.

She quietly rolled off the bed and began walking toward the door, when she realized how horrid the outfit she was wearing was. It was some sort of cloak, and she immediately stripped out of it.

She rummaged around the room, looking for something else to wear, but found nothing.

Someone made a noise behind her and she realized she had accidentally woken up the sexy one, the other black-haired boy and the redhead.

The sexy one laughed and said, "leave it to Anna to strip first thing when she wakes up."

She looked at him quizzically. "Anna? That must be me," she looked around, checking to make sure she was the only one in her underwear.

"That's you," the redhead told her, handing her the ugly cloak-like thing to put back on. "And it's a common occurrence to find you without clothing," the three laughed, waking up the others.

She looked taken aback. "I'm a. . ._slut_?!" she cried.

The mousy one chuckled from the window. The redhead gave him a death glare. She was kind of scary when she made that face. Anna made a note to herself never to get on the redhead's bad side.

"No, you're not a slut," the sexy one said, stretching out.

"So I'm Anna. . .what's my last name?"

"Scott," the other black-haired boy replied.

"Why do you expect me to wear this thing? And where am I?" she dangled the cloak in front of her, still refusing to put it on.

"We're in St. Mungo's. It's a hospital," the blond told her.

"A hospital? What's wrong with me?!" she asked. "And could just one person answer? You all are kind of overwhelming."

The redhead took charge. She seemed like the kind who did that a lot.

"You lost your memory. That's why you don't remember anything. And as for the dress code, this is a wizarding hospital. We are all witches and wizards."

The mediwitch had told them to deliver blows sparingly, warning them that she might not manage it well, and now they all looked at her, expecting something, though they didn't know what.

Anna didn't say anything and everyone was still looking at her.

"A witch? Like, I can do spells and stuff? Sweet! Do I ride a broom?" She asked eagerly. Everyone let out a breath. The redhead spoke up. "Actually, yes." They all laughed.

"You're pretty damn good at it," the sexy one told her.

She grinned. Already receiving compliments from sexy. This was good news.

She shrugged on the ugly outfit, which didn't look so bad now that it had the added appeal of witch apparel, and jumped into her bed.

"So how did I lose my memory?" she asked as all of the people circled around her.

They were not to tell her of her parents' fate unless she specifically asked, so they avoided the incident all together, so they played it off as an accidental memory charm, and filling her in about her accident with the first year.

The redhead and the sexy one were the closest to her, so she assumed they were the best of her friends, if indeed, these people were her friends. She guessed they could be brothers, sisters, cousins, etc. She really hoped the sexy one wasn't related. She'd have to wash her own mouth out for that. She wondered if she knew a spell to do it.

At that point, she wanted to know what she looked like, so she excused herself briefly to find a full-length mirror. She took in her short, slim stature, sleek auburn hair, and cute face, and shouted, "I'm bloody attractive!"

She pranced out of the bathroom and back to her spot on the bed, ignoring everyone's amused faces.

"So who are you people?" she looked at each one by one as they introduced themselves as her friends. They had been told to let her develop her relationships with them on her own.

Sirius was pained not to have her remember him, but worst of all, not to be able to tell her he was her boyfriend. Or even if he could, there would be no way for him to explain that it was so much more for them. At least he had been told it would most likely be temporary. The charm performed on her hadn't been very strong, as it was only meant to erase fifteen minutes, so her expected recovery time was between a few weeks and a few months. He didn't know if he could last that long watching her not remember him.

A voice boomed through the building.

"Attention patients and visitors! Do not forget that Mondays at Mungos is Merlinopoly Madness! Anyone wishing to play should come to room 313 on the Potion and Plant Poisoning floor right now!"

The seven looked at each other and all sprung up at the same time, rushing to the third floor.

---

"One hundred galleons, please," Anna held her hand out to James with her nose in the air.

"Damn it! I hate this game! It's all luck, no skill! I'm going to lose anyway! I quit!" he yelled, throwing his money in the air and stomping off.

They laughed at his sore loser-ness.

"He better watch it. I might go after him. I like my boys hot-tempered," Anna smiled.

Sirius quietly sighed, sadly flashing back.

"Anna, get back here!"

"No!" she giggled, dangling his wand out the window, letting the ferocious wind and rain in.

"This is not funny! Give it back now! Or I'll--"

"Or you'll what?" she taunted, then gasped as he charged toward her and swung her over his shoulder.

"Ooh," she laughed, "I like my boys hot-tempered."

He dragged her into his bedroom. The rest was history.

Lily saw the sadness on his face.

"Hey Sirius, there's karaoke!" she pointed out. That was sure to brighten him up.

"Nah," he said, "just not in the mood today."

"Oh come on," Anna pleaded. "I've never heard you sing before!"

He was torn apart by that, thinking back.

Everyone was quietly doing their homework in the common room, but naturally, all focus was lost when the Marauders stood and cleared their throats.

Peter snapped his fingers. "2, 3, 4..."

"Bum ba ba bum ba bum, bum ba ba bum ba bum. . ."

Sirius zeroed in on Anna, followed by his background singers.

"Sugar pie honeybunch! You know that I love you! I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else!"

"Bum bum ba bum!"

He landed on one knee in front of her. "Anna, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Now I want more than that. Will you be my sugar pie honeybunch?"

She spit out between fits of hysterical laughter, "yes!"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "Excuse me."

He went to the hallway and found James who immediately offered a brotherly hug without having to ask what happened.

Anna followed shortly behind Sirius.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" she asked. Sirius looked at James, and he nodded and left.

"Anna. . .where to start? You're. . .really special to me. We have--had an intense bond. So much more than that. And it's killing me that you can't remember."

She looked at his sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could. You don't think it's hard for me too? But I can't just make up these attachments to you guys. They'll happen again in time."

"Open the door, Anna."

"Go away!"

"Open it now!"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You kissed Rachel?"

"Yes. I did. But it didn't--"

He looked hopeful as she opened her door. A bucketful of icy water soaked his body and the door slammed again.

"You know I love you!" he shivered.

Her poisonous voice drifted through the door. "Sirius. You can't make up your commitment to me. It'll happen in time. Come back to me when you're ready."

He dropped his head. He knew she was right.

And he knew she was right again.

"Come back to me when you can accept that."

He walked away. And for the first time since he was five years old, he went an entire month without speaking to her.

**Hi!**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? It was kind of half-done when I came back to the story after a long semester, so it might be a little rough, but let me know what you liked, disliked, etc.**

**Thanks!**

**Shouldn't be too long before the next one!**

**You guys are the greatest!**

**p.s. I just sort of edited this--just some things that were bothering me…nothing serious in terms of plot. Again. Please, please, please tell me how you liked it.**


	22. Remembrance

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 22**

"Mail time!" Sirius exclaimed, glancing up and taking an abrupt pause from the story he was blabbering on about to Lily, Remus, Peter, and Emily. This may or may not have been the tenth time they heard this story. A barn owl dropped a letter in Lily's lap.

"Who's it from?" they asked.

She noted the tiny dark scrawl on the front and lied. "My grandmother."

Sirius ignored all. He looked back down seriously and continued.

"Anyway, Regulus was waddling away as fast as his new little duck legs could carry him, and screaming like a little girl--"

"Seems to be a family trait," Remus jested.

"--and James set a plucking curse on him! Then he tried to get to his wand, but it was stuck in his--" he broke off immediately as he saw Anna enter the hall. He turned to the fourth year girl he hardly knew next to him and pretended to be deep in conversation. She didn't seem to mind, she stared dreamily into his eyes.

"Sirius, would you quit this nonsense?" Lily hissed as Anna approached.

He ignored her, flapping his hands extraneously. He pretended to end the conversation, and stood up quickly.

"I'm going out to the pitch for free period. Who's with me?"

They all started wordlessly at him. He scampered off happily anyway.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's not usually like this, I swear," Lily told Anna.

"I know," she said sadly, "it's because he's angry with me."

"He's not angry at you, Anna," she reassured, "he just doesn't know how to deal with it. It's been hard for all of us, including you, and he knows it, he is just. . .taking it a little harder than everyone else."

"If by a little you actually mean a lot, then yes."

Lily wanted to change the subject.

"Where's James?" she asked

"Oh, McGonagall wanted to talk to him about something."

"Hmm, I wonder what?" Lily thought aloud. "Probably scolding him for that prank you boys pulled on the Slytherins the other night."

"No Lily," Remus corrected, "that hardly calls for scolding, that was downright hilarious."

"I'm sure they didn't think so, walking around here with their faces swapped with their--ahh!" she jumped.

James had sneaked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"That was not funny," she blushed.

"What did McGonagall want?" Peter asked curiously.

"She wants me to tutor the Minister's niece in Transfiguration. I said yes, as long as it doesn't interfere with my Quidditch practice."

"That's our Prongs, always has his priorities straight," Remus joked.

"That's right!" he said proudly. "Hey Lil, who's the letter from?"

"My aunt," she said, looking around in horror to see if anyone had caught her slip up. Remus had. He looked at her questioningly, but she brushed it off.

On their way back to the common room he held her back.

"_He_'s not trying to contact you again, is he?" he asked worriedly. "Because if he is, you need to go to Dumbledore right away."

She shook her head with a small smile.

"No it's not him. No need to be concerned."

"All right, as long as it's not that. I still hope you have a good reason to be lying to everyone about who's been writing you."

He walked away and she frowned, wondering if her reason was good enough.

---

Sirius would always vividly remember the day that Anna found out her parents' fate.

He sat in the corner of the common room, in front of a chess board, in a staring contest with the queen, waiting for James to get back. He was later than expected from his tutoring session for the third time in a row, and had started adding extra sessions each week. This was beginning to make Lily uncomfortable, with James spending so much time with the stunning, reputable Clara, but she hadn't dared to speak of it yet.

Sirius was eavesdropping on the conversation Anna was having with Emily and Lily. They were talking about her parents and how they were muggle-born. Then the dreaded question came out of her mouth.

"Can you tell me _where_ my parents are and why I don't hear from them?

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, blinking. He swore and flicked James' queen. He looked up, slyly sneaking glances at the scene that was about to unfold. He felt a burn in the pit of his stomach. He longed to be near Anna and be her foundation through what came next, but he remained firmly seated.

Remus, also overhearing, got up from his seat and walked over to support the girls as they broke the news. Lily took a painful breath and began to tell the story.

Sirius vaguely heard Remus take over when neither Lily nor Emily could continue.

"Sirius was trying to protect you from the scene in your bedroom, but you looked around him and saw both of your parents," his voice dropped, "murdered."

Her face turned as white as a ghost, and though her body didn't move, her face contorted and she started bawling.

Remus leaned forward and tried to put an arm around her, but she swatted it away with such force that he backed up a few steps.

"Anna, it's okay," Lily's soothing voice tried to calm her, also coming toward her to hug her.

Anna shocked everyone by shrilly screaming. "Stop touching me!" Lily backed away carefully, and Emily tried. "Anna, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"I said get away!" she yelled.

Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

In what seemed like less than a full second, he was out of his chair and across the room, grabbing on to her.

She didn't make a sound this time, but struggled wholly against his hold, twisting and turning to try and get away.

He held her tighter and whispered "shhh" into her ear.

She buried her face into his chest and breathed in an astoundingly familiar scent. Her fight slowly diminished and eventually, with the more comforting words he whispered, she went limp against his body. He pulled her into an armchair, and she curled up in his lap, crying herself to sleep.

---

Anna woke up at 2 a.m. in the same position.

The events from a few hours prior flooded her mind, and she looked frantically around. She met Sirius' eyes and he smiled and raised his hand to softly touch her cheek. She melted back down and fell instantly asleep again, nestling her head into his chest.

Sirius sighed, trying not to move an inch. So many different emotions were coursing through him. He felt the pain that Anna was feeling, the same longing he'd had for a month for her to be his again, and an elation that he was finally so close to her. He was so glad to finally have her back in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go. He was afraid for her to wake up, because she would remember how awful he'd been to her recently, and she might disappoint him. On the contrary, though, she roused, tear-stained, and smiled weakly, a sign that meant the world to them both. From then on, she never left his side.

---

Sirius looked back on the last few weeks and squeezed Anna's hand, which was laying next to his.

Things were better now. Different, but better.

He and Anna were spending a lot of time together as close friends. Of course, he wanted the romantic relationship back, and he would give anything to have her back to her old self, however, he had noticed some changes he hoped she'd keep with her. She wasn't as wild as she used to be, flirting with anyone and everyone, going crazy at parties, and she had gained a sort of serene innocence he thought saved her a lot of hurt.

He hadn't pushed anything about her past or their relationship on her, and though they lacked the history, he couldn't have asked for anything more at the moment, than to have her next to him.

He was in the midst of thinking about this, next to her on the couch, Lily pacing restlessly next to them, when James walked in to the common room.

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried?" Lily hugged him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You've been pacing and mumbling about him for the last hour," he pointed out.

James laughed and said, "it's okay, I've just been with Clara."

Lily gave him another worried look, and he added, "helping her with transfiguration."

Adrienne, who nobody noticed, snorted from across the room. She had been keeping her distance since Anna had been injured, because Sirius had threatened her with a most unpleasant death and instructed her not to say a word. Though Anna could hardly avoid noticing that she had been wearing bigger and bigger robes, so everyone told her that Adrienne was pregnant with some Hufflepuff's baby.

"Look, if it would make you feel better, the three of us can spend some time together," James suggested, "how about tomorrow evening we can all hang out here in the common room?"

Lily nodded silently. He hugged her and she recoiled. "You smell. . .floral."

---

James walked back and forth between the fireplace and the couch. Lily had her nose in a book and Clara was supposed to arrive at any time. He had this one night to prove to his girlfriend that there was nothing between him and Clara. The only problem was, he wasn't sure that was exactly the case on her side. He knew he could never feel anything for anyone besides Lily, but the issue was getting others to see that and to stop being attracted to him. He did, after all, have the Potter charm. He froze and jerked his head up when the portrait hole swung open.

He heard Lily suck in her breath along with almost everyone else in the room. There was no doubt about it: Clara was painstakingly beautiful. Her straight, black hair danced about her hips as they swayed gracefully with every step she took. The firelight made her tanned skin glow and her deep brown eyes glimmer. Her long, slender frame approached James and hugged him. He heard Lily "hmph" behind him.

It took him a minute to catch his breath, but when he did he introduced the girls. He was as surprised as Lily when Clara scooped her into a hug saying "it's so good to finally meet you!" He risked a sideways glance at Lily in time to see her unwillingly break into a small, sincere smile.

---

_That girl is insanely gorgeous_, Lily couldn't help but think when she saw Clara for the first time. She was everything Lily wished she could be--tall, dark, head turning.

A small fire raged in her chest when the girl pranced up to James and put her arms around him. Lily had a predisposed hatred for her, but she couldn't help but notice that although James' eyes would not leave Clara, there was no trace of longing or lust in them.

But what shocked her even more was when James introduced them and the girl had the nerve to hug her. That and her sultry, raspy voice. She didn't expect something like that to come from this girl who looked like she fell straight from heaven. Instead of making Lily feel like her opponent was flawed, though, it somehow seemed to add to Clara's perfection.

After spending only a few minutes with her, Lily was laughing at her jokes, and trusting her almost wholeheartedly.

And no matter how hard Lily tried--and Lord knows she wanted to with all her might--she just could not hate Clara. All of her insecurities and negative feelings disappeared almost instantly, and by the end of the night, she would have considered them friends.

---

Toby returned to his room that night, smiling to himself about his day with Emily and her friends. They were entertaining, that was for sure. And Emily was. . .she was something else. She was kind and funny and cute. But not anywhere near as gorgeous as the beautiful, half-dressed woman who laid in his bed, waiting for him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"I saw you downstairs and I asked around to find out which one was your bed. I like you," she explained in a passionate voice.

"I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the girl you were with. Nobody has to know." she pulled his arm so he was sitting on the bed next to her. She placed a kiss on his neck. "You know you want this."

---

That morning at breakfast, Emily received a letter.

She read it with a look of disgust on her face.

"READ THIS!" Emily passed around the letter she had received.

"Who sent it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It isn't signed. Anonymous," Lily replied as she read carefully over it, mouthing the words, "I slept with your 'little boyfriend' last night. It was the best night of my life. . ."

"Why would he do this to me?" she moaned, covering her face with her hands

---

"What do you think all of this is?" Lily whispered to James later that day.

"What do you mean?" he took a peek at her doodling on her History of Magic notes.

"All of this. Adrienne, Peter's Grandpa, Toby? You can't think this is all a coincidence?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. A little while back, someone knocked up Adrienne, then went and grandpa-knapped Mr. Pettigrew, chucked him probably in a closet or something, just in time so he could hop on Toby's bed and seduce him?"

Lily laughed aloud, not even catching the attention of Professor Binns. "You're right. It was a silly idea."

---

"WHAT IS THIS?!?" Emily shrieked the next time she saw Toby, shoving the letter she received at breakfast into his face.

He sighed, afraid something like this would happen. "Em, I swear. Nothing happened with her."

"But there was a 'her?'"

"Yes. She was waiting for me when I went upstairs. I told her no, though. And like I said, nothing happened."

Emily hadn't always been quick to trust people, so she had to be sure.

"Okay, then. Where is she now?"

"Well, she was on the floor of my room for a while with a tentacle growing out of her face, but as soon as the hex wore off, she fled."

Emily laughed, relieved. There was no way she could not trust Toby's sincere, reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. It isn't like we're officially dating or anything. Nothing exclusive," she looked at the ground.

"I feel the connection too," he watched her lift her eyes to his.

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure. If you want to be. . .officially dating, that is, then I think that's a good idea."

"Sounds perfect," she forced her knees to not turn to jell-o as he took her arm to walk her to class.

---

Two people watched on, sneering.

"They all just," he spit out the next word with disgust, "_love _too much."

The other one agreed. "We're going to have to try much harder if we are going to ruin them."

---

Remus was returning from the library one night when he heard the greasy deceptive voices of Slytherins. Instead of telling them to return to their dorms like he should have, he stayed hidden around the corner and eavesdropped. He almost dropped his belongings when he heard a semi familiar girl's voice speak.

"I'm doing all I can! It hasn't hurt anyone, the stupid one can't remember anything anyway so she has no idea. I don't know if I can pretend anymore. The more I try, the more they pull together."

"Ugh, I know. It's disgusting, right? We're going to have to get serious about this."

"Okay, but remember the conditions? Nothing to Lily or James. She's my friend and it would kill her if anything happened to him."

"You are hopeless. But fine. I'll humor you. _For now_."

Remus jumped as he realized the conversation was over and they were heading his way. He had to get back as soon as possible and relay what he just heard.

---

"THAT FU--!"

"STOP!" Remus jumped in front of the lunging Sirius.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME? SHE DESERVES HELL!"

"Just calm down for a minute. Take a few deep breaths. And we'll question her. Get the rest out of her. Then you can hex her into eternity." Remus. Always the mediator.

Sirius breathed, satisfied.

They took slow, steady steps toward the confused looking Adrienne in the corner.

"Adrienne," Sirius said venomously.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"It is NOT OKAY!" Sirius screamed.

Remus shot him a look and he quieted down, but Remus took the conversation from there.

"How could you put us all through this? Join forces with those evil Slytherins? Hurt every single one of us?"

"Shit."

"Adrienne, this is serious. We could turn you in and get you expelled for this."

"No! Please don't!" she got to her feet. Sirius growled. "Hogwarts is all I have!"

"Should have thought of that before becoming a sneaky, conniving bitch," Remus shrugged and turned away.

"Wait! Remus! Please! Anything! I'll do anything!"

He slowly turned around, trying to hide his smirk. "Anything?"

---

"So Snape and Malfoy were behind everything?" James asked incredulously. "Peter's grandpa, the girl in Toby's room, Adrienne's pregnancy, all of it? Just to try and harm us? Sorry I blew you off for thinking that, Lil. But why?"

"We don't know," Remus explained. "Maybe they're working for someone higher up, if you know what I mean."

"Not a bunch of underage students?" Lily asked.

"He's tried to contact both of us, why not others?"

They all sat in silence.

"Well, on the bright side, that lightens things up a load! Pete's getting his grandpa back, I have no baby to worry about, and everything can go back to normal." Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Normal minus the fact that there are fellow students plotting our demise as we speak."

---

Later that night, as they all sat around the fire, Lily noticed Remus' face seemed more concerned than usual, even though it was so close to the full moon. She approached him and sat down.

"What's wrong, Remus?" she asked softly.

"Besides being a werewolf?," he snickered. "Something else I heard today worried me." He lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear. "Snape mentioned how during all of their plotting, Malfoy couldn't do anything to hurt you or James because you are his friend."

Her face stayed expressionless. "Remus, I. . ."

"Is that who the letters are from, Lily?"

She nodded slightly.

"Now I'm not one to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, but this seems a little bit dangerous. And if James finds out. . ."

"Why do you think I'm keeping it quiet?" she sighed. "I just can't believe Severus would be involved in something like that, to hurt us so badly. That's not the same boy I used to know, who helped me understand our world when I knew nothing about it. Something is just not right."

"I understand that he used to be a kind boy you were friends with, but things are changing, Lily. You need to watch every step you make. But maybe he needs a friend like you, though. Just please, please be careful."

---

Anna was making little progress in remembering anything, and she was nearing the deadline the doctors gave her to regain everything. So one evening, as everyone was occupied with finishing homework, Sirius pulled her aside with half a smile and unfocused eyes.

"What's going on?" Anna, though missing the first fifteen years of their relationship, still knew better than to think everything was normal when Sirius had that look on his face.

"Anna, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy with how everything has been going, and I'm sorry that I was such a prick at first. I know it was hard for you and everyone else too. I'm just selfish. So I'm about to do something that is extremely unselfish but there is so much in it for me. And you. And us."

"What's that?"

"Follow me."

He pulled her out of the portrait hole, swung James' invisibility cloak over the two of them, and marched her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"You'll see when we get there," his hand was sweating in hers and his heart racing.

"Why are you so nervous? The room of requirement?" she asked in shock, as he stopped and began walking back and forth in front of the wall.

Before opening the door, he turned to her and held her hands.

"Anna, I need you to know how much this means to me. And you. I hope you'll remember some day. Hopefully today. I was going to save this for your graduation gift, but it sort of seems necessary at the moment. . ." he opened the door and she stepped in.

Anna was choked with tears and words she couldn't spit out. She looked frantically around her in the small, crimson room. Nearly every inch of the wall was plastered with pictures of her, pictures of Sirius, pictures of her with Sirius, pictures of them and their friends, newspaper articles with her name, and around her sat small items she didn't recognize at first.

Sirius stood back, anxiously. She squeaked out, "what. . .?"

He nudged her forward and let her look more closely.

She squinted at some of the pictures. One of her and Sirius out by the lake, one of her and her friends sledding in the snow, another of just her, dancing on a table in the leaky cauldron. She looked in wonder at all of the memorabilia from her life that she couldn't remember, and as she looked, her head started to pound. She became lightheaded and began to feel weak. She was shocked as a bright, vivid memory of her and Sirius kissing in the rain came to her mind. She tried to say something, but was stunned speechless as more bits and pieces of her past were coming to her in slow fragmented pictures. First, the Potter Christmas extravaganza. She remembered Emily's amazed face from that morning and the look Sirius gave her when he saw her dressed up, and that magical night. Then, she remembered trying to kill Adrienne in the common room. She wanted to laugh, but all that came out was a strangled yell. It was coming faster. Her head started spinning and she had to hold on to Sirius. Everything started rushing back to her, flooding her mind. She tried to focus on objects and pictures. The giant frog stuffed animal Sirius won her at the muggle carnival she made him go to once, the picture of the team after winning the Quidditch cup last year, the one of her, Lily, and Emily dressed up at the Potter's for the Christmas party, the article about her family in the _Prophet_ from when she was a little girl, the picture of her and James just a few years back, right before his mum passed, when he was a different boy, the one of her and Sirius in Diagon Alley, in the common room, in Hogsmeade, in the Great Hall, pulling a prank playing chess hugging kissing laughing flying being happy.

Just when she felt she couldn't take any more, everything cleared. She stabilized and turned to look at Sirius. He had a questioning look on his face.

Instead of answering, she jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. He happily wrapped his arms tightly around her and she began kissing him more fiercely than she had ever done.

He freed one hand and with a smirk, shut the door behind them.

---


	23. From Happy To Sad In 4,600 Words

**Hey everyone! Finally got another chapter up! I hope you're still enjoying the story. This chapter is a little racier than others...so beware! But really, it's not that bad. Just an emotional roller coaster. Enjoy!**

_**The Special Two**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Sirius opened his eyes groggily and smiled hugely when he saw the awakening figure next to him. He turned slightly and nuzzled his face into her neck. She giggled, snuggling further under the blanket the room of requirement had provided them with.

"Thank you." She whispered simply, but with such gratitude and emotion that Sirius' passion fired back up.

"Has anyone seen Sirius or Anna?" Emily asked worriedly. "It's been a whole day!"

James snickered. He knew what Sirius had planned, and if it worked, he had a feeling he knew why they were missing. "I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure they are just enjoying each others' company."

Just then, Sirius and Anna burst in, giggling and holding hands, hair all disheveled and wearing the same clothes as the day before.

James turned from where he sat with Lily against his knees and gave Sirius a questioning look. Sirius winked in return.

"Everything's back to normal," Anna announced happily, turning the confused faces into elated faces.

"Welcome back," Lily said, meaning more than just back to the common room. She was so happy for her friend. It had been so hard on everyone, but it had been most wearing on Anna.

Anna, looking torn, let go of Sirius' hand and ran toward Lily, dropping to her knees by her side and throwing her arms around her. "I love you, Lil."

"Love you too." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I know you've had an overwhelming past 24 hours, but I think you should come with us tonight."

Anna perked up. She knew that Lily, James, and Sirius went to these meetings with Dumbledore every so often, but everyone had always sort of brushed off her questions about them. "I thought Sirius said I couldn't go!"

"It's your decision, not his. I think you'd want to, anyway. Look." She pulled out the _Prophet_ from today. A muggle town had been ravaged by the Death Eaters.

"It has to do with _You-Know-Who?_" She almost shrieked.

"Shhh!" Lily looked around to make sure curious ears hadn't heard. It appeared they hadn't; most were watching James and Sirius performing their 'secret handshake' they had made up when they were ten.

"You ready to go?" James asked Sirius, taking a bow for the on looking students.

"Let's kick some bad guy arse!" They stood up to head to the meeting.

"Sure you don't want to come along, Moony?" James asked.

Remus nodded solemnly, not making eye contact with anyone.

Lily and Anna jumped up and followed the two boys.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked his girlfriend.

"With you." She stated simply, trying to pull him along.

"What? Who told you?" He looked between Lily and James with narrowed eyes. Finally he decided on who was more likely. "Lily!" He accused.

"Come on," she encouraged, shrugging. "We're going to be late." She and James took the lead, holding hands and whispering amongst themselves, letting Anna and Sirius have space.

"Anna," Sirius groaned.

"Siri," she pleaded, "It's my choice."

"This isn't some silly club. We're ready to fight. I couldn't stand to risk having you in danger."

"And you think I could handle having you out there? Not knowing whether you'll come back alive? I've already lost my parents to him. I'm not about to lose you too."

He had a pained look on his face. "Anna." He said again.

She just looked at him with a stern face.

He sighed resignedly. "Fine."

She smiled. "Good! I mean," she skipped away, "it wasn't up to you anyway."

He rolled his eyes and skipped off after her.

* * *

Later that night, Remus was out patrolling with a Ravenclaw prefect, Peter was off somewhere doing something the others probably didn't want to know about, and James was in the Head dorm with Lily. Sirius was laying back with a muggle magazine when his door opened. He sat up suddenly and smacked his head on one of the posts of his bed. "Damn it!" He rubbed his head gently.

Anna stood in the doorway, the soft lighting illuminating her silhouette, and making Sirius groan, though whether it was her or the pain in his forehead, she wasn't sure. "You're so sexy it's almost torturous."

She walked in, pulling the door shut behind her, and kneeling next to him on the bed, putting her arms around his neck. "Almost? How hard did you hit your head?"

He laughed gutturally, throwing the magazine aside.

She picked it up curiously, and her eyes narrowed at the bikini-clad muggle women.

"You enjoy looking at _this?"_ she asked.

"Good reading material?" he tried.

She threw it over her shoulder, across the room.

He pulled her closer. "They've got nothing on you."

* * *

James got out of the shower whistling the next morning. He was in a good mood. The Order had some good information on Voldermort, and they were growing in numbers, and it was looking promising. Anna had her memory back and she had joined the Order, and it was making Lily happier than he'd seen her in a while. On top of everything, they had a Quidditch match coming up. N.E.W.T. preparation did put a damper on things, but they came earlier than usual exams, and then the Seventh Years had two weeks to relax before graduation.

He dug through his dresser for something to wear, but couldn't find his favorite t-shirt. _Sirius better not have taken it again_, he thought. He marched over to Sirius' bed and ripped open the curtains.

"Dear Jesus! Don't you two _ever_ stop? You're like bloody rabbits!" He covered his eyes dramatically.

Anna threw a book at his head, though in her half-awake state, her aim was terrible, and she managed to hit him the last place any man wants to be hit. "We were sleeping, you dimwit." She rubbed her eyes and took in James' toweled figure. "But you're more than welcome to join us when we do get to it." She winked at him jokingly.

"I'm not sure Lily would like that very much," he chuckled.

"Not sure Lily would like what?" came Lily's voice from the doorway.

They laughed. She blushed immediately at the sight of James in a towel.

James saw her cheeks burn red and remembered why he had woken Sirius in the first place.

"Padfoot, do you have my navy blue shirt again?"

There was no response.

Anna rolled him over and lifted his eyelid. "Asleep," she determined.

"You mean he didn't even wake up through all of this?" Lily asked incredulously.

"You would be amazed at what this kid can sleep through," Anna explained, using his arm as a punching bag.

When she had guaranteed that his arm would be bruised the next day, she leaned into his ear and screamed at the top of her lungs "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"

He rolled back over and put the pillow over his ears. "Damn it, Anna, what did you do that for?" He said, but it was muffled by the sheets.

His audience laughed.

"Are you coming down to breakfast soon?" Lily asked James, eyes glued to his face, so she didn't blush again.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Clara asked me to have a quickie—a quick study session, I mean—with her this morning."

"Okay," Lily smiled, though she was slightly upset. "Remus, would you like to join me?" she asked the boy who had just walked in.

"Sure," he turned right around and they walked out.

"How was your night?" Lily asked him.

"Terrible. I got almost no sleep."

"Oh no! Was it a full moon?"

"Soon, but that has nothing to do with it. I couldn't sleep last night because Sirius and Anna were having a giggle-a-thon." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be upset with them. They went through such a hard time—"

Remus took an unexpected turn. He hadn't ever spoken coldly toward Lily, and his sweet voice doing so made her cringe. "Yeah, well, I'm going through a hard time that's going to last my whole life. And I'm never going to have the happy ending they get. I'll never have a girlfriend or a job. I'll never be the good guy."

"Is that what this whole thing is about?" She looked, suddenly understanding, into his face prematurely lined with anger and misery.

He sighed. "Sure."

She pulled him in an empty classroom, and they sat in desks facing each other.

"So you won't join the Order because you think your being a werewolf somehow stops you from being on our side?"

"It's inevitable. I'm going against my nature being a human, let alone trying to be a good human."

"Well you can't just give up, Remus. Just because once a month you turn into a werewolf doesn't mean that the rest of the time you aren't the amazing guy we all know and love. You've got a lot going for you. Not joining our side is as bad as joining his. And you won't do that. I know you won't."

"I don't have anything going for me. I'm a dead end. I am going to be a poor, unemployed bachelor for the rest of my life."

"Who's to say you won't find that perfect person? And plus, money and girls aren't the only things that can make you happy? Unless you're Sirius." He laughed involuntarily. "You have the three best friends anyone could ask for. They've done things for you others—in their right minds—would never attempt. And I'm convinced you _will_ find love."

"I lost all hope of that with you. You're the only girl besides my mum who has accepted me for who I am, and let's face it…you've been James' girl from the beginning."

"That's not true!" She smiled a little, "I mean, not the part about being James' girl…Anna and Emily accept you too."

"Not like they should. There's always that divide. That divide I'm going to be facing my whole life."

"That's not—"

"Lily, these are my deepest rooted fears I'm sharing with you. You can't change them with a few words. You think I haven't tried to tell myself the same things over and over? My insecurities always win. I'm going to be alone." His voice broke at the end.

Lily threw her arms around him and he clutched her desperately. She held him tighter. "You'll never be alone, Remus. We've taken care of you for seven years. That's not going to change when we graduate. As long as you want us, we will be."

Remus smiled sincerely, looking happier than Lily had seen him in a while. Apparently he had been struggling a lot since this small amount of reassurance made him feel marginally better.

"Ready to go eat something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And then I'll go find Dumbledore. I want to talk to him about joining the Order."

They walked, chatting joyously, and entered the Great Hall. Lily skidded to a stop when she saw Clara and James sitting together, her hand on his shoulder. He was smiling and looking into her batting eyes.

She felt Remus give her a sideways glance and pull her along.

Lily was not one for confrontations, so she sat down quietly across from the two. James immediately scooted further away from Clara.

"Well," he said loudly. "You should do well on your test. You're as prepared as you can be. See you later."

He turned to Lily and smiled the same smile. "Where have you two been?"

"Talking."

Lily remained curt like that into the evening. Before James left for Quidditch practice, he asked her what was wrong.

"I just didn't like the way you were interacting with Clara at breakfast."

"Interacting?"

"Flirting."

"I was not!" He defended himself.

"Were too," she sounded resigned. "What is it about her?" She marveled aloud.

Sirius piped up. "Maybe you're not exciting anymore. Clara is novel and seductive. And hot."

"NOT helping, Padfoot." James slapped him upside the head. "You're doing extra laps at practice. On foot. Get out of here." Sirius sauntered away obediently.

Lily spoke in a low voice. "Is that what it is? I've lost my novelty now that you have me? And that's the only excitement I had. I'm not hot or flirtatious or anything she is. And I'm sorry about that. But you shouldn't be with me if it's someone like her you want." She kept her eyes on the ground the whole time. So she didn't see James' arms enveloping her.

"That's not it at all, Lily. You know you're the girl for me. And you are plenty exciting. Don't discredit yourself. I hate to do this, but I have to run to practice. But when I get back, you can expect a minidate." He smiled and squeezed her one more time before running off.

Lily settled down to study for exams while she waited, sighing.

Anna appeared by her side, positively glowing.

"You look more glowy than usual," Lily commented.

"You look more apprehensive than usual. And what the hell kind of a noun is glowy?" Anna replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's an adjective."

"What?"

"Glowy? It's an adjective. Not a noun."

"How can it be either? It's not even a word. That's like trying to tell me glimmet is a letter, not a number."

"Okay, Sirius."

"Damn. He's rubbing off on me." Despite the resentment in her comment, she grinned dreamily.

"Things with him seem to be going well?"

"Better than well. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. He's so amazing. He—" she stopped at the sad look on Lily's face. "Things are great. But…I miss my best friend. How have you been?"

"All right. I think the stress of the N.E.W.T.S. is getting to me."

"Are you sure it's just the N.E.W.T.S.?" Lily cursed her. Anna always knew everything. "Hey, I have an idea. Come down to practice with me. It'll be relaxing. We're a sight to see. We'll put on quite the show."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, sure. Let's go. But don't let me down!"

Anna picked up her broom, and they headed down to the pitch.

Lily froze when she saw the dark, tall, thin, long-haired silhouette in the bleachers.

"Lily. Tell her to back off if it bothers you. Everyone knows that James is sickly devoted to you and you alone, but she is starting to cross some lines."

"I don't want to start any trouble." She said meekly.

James kicked off at that point and Clara wolf-whistled.

"That's it." Anna stomped off toward the girl, throwing her broom down. "HEY! Yeah, you! Are you crazy? James has a girlfriend! Yeah. Lily. Maybe you remember her. So LEAVE HIM ALO—"

Lily watched in shock as Clara tackled Anna to the ground.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Anna flipped her around so she was on top and started hitting at her.

* * *

"Did you lose your memory again?" Sirius asked Anna jokingly as he held an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Why do you say that?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Did you forget you were a witch? I mean, don't get me wrong, those were some great punches you threw. But a hex would have been much more efficient and she wouldn't have had a chance to hit back."

"It was fun," Anna declared.

"That's my girl!" Sirius beamed proudly.

Lily came over and kneeled by her. "I never got to…thank you?" Anna laughed and Lily hugged her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lily retreated to the Head Dorm. She settled on the couch, waiting for James to get out of the shower.

He came out, dressed in his pajama pants, but shirtless, causing Lily to blush, as usual.

"You've got to stop looking away from me like that. You're going to give me a complex. I'm starting to think you think I'm unattractive…"

Still not looking at him, she shook her head.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to feel that way. I look at you and think about how great you look all the time. And if you had your shirt off, I can guarantee I wouldn't be able to look away," he joked.

"James!" She shrieked, blushing deeper.

"Come on, Lil. Confront your feelings. It's just you and me here. Look at me. Good. Now not just my face." He picked up her hand in his and placed it on his chest. She pulled away at first, but upon the second time, she left it there for a moment, then began tracing his muscles with her fingertips.

He shivered, and looked at Lily, who was still red.

"You're doing great," his voice was strained. "How are you feeling?" He smiled encouragingly.

"I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before," she whispered, "my heart is racing."

"Come with me. I want to show you something," he whispered back, pulling her to her feet and toward his bedroom.

He shut the door behind them and his arms encircled Lily. He began kissing her passionately, and to his pleasant surprise, she followed suit. He pushed them down on the bed and continued kissing her. He slid his hand under her shirt to the small of her back, and she shivered, much as he had earlier.

He began unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt and she finally protested like he thought she would the whole time.

"What's wrong, Lil?" He pulled himself away from her, sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong. It's all right. But don't you think this is much too fast?"

"We've been together for a while now. And I love you."

"You do?" She gasped.

He looked confused. "Of course I do."

She smiled, beside herself. "You've never told me that before."

"Are you sure? Because I've loved you for a long time."

"I'm sure. I would remember something like that. Are you sure?"

"The surest I've ever been about anything."

She was beaming. "Well. I love you too."

He eagerly resumed their kissing session.

She pulled her mouth away for a moment. "Maybe it's not as fast as I thought."

He was elated. He reached for her buttons again. "Don't worry, Lily. We won't do anything you don't want to do, but I just wanted you to be comfortable with me and know how much I care for you."

"Stop talking and kiss me."

* * *

James woke up the next morning and turned to Lily, who was still at his side. She had a frown on her face, and was staring off distractedly.

"Oh no. You don't regret last night, do you?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, we didn't even…"

She laughed slightly. "No, of course I don't regret anything. I just have a weird feeling."

"Well shake it off. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're right. I should be elated," she smiled, remembering they had professed their love for each other the previous night.

They got ready for the day and headed down to breakfast, hand in hand.

The closer they got to the Great Hall, the more they noticed Lily was right. Something _was_ wrong. Students were huddled in tight groups, whispering.

The sight in the hall was heartbreaking. Students were grouped around others who were crying, holding letters. Lily's eyes darted around to find her friends.

She spotted Sirius, Remus, and Peter first, slumped against the table, looking somber. She then looked up to see Anna and Emily standing, Anna squeezing Emily tight, rocking her back and forth. She could see, even from this far away, that Emily was clearly upset.

She rushed toward them and gave Sirius a quizzical look.

"There was an attack on Hogsmeade just before dawn. Many people died. Emily's brother was one."

"Oh, Em," Lily grabbed her hand tightly. Anna didn't let go of her vice grip around Emily. Lily heard Anna muttering things like "it's going to be okay, all right?" and "I won't let you go."

Lily turned to James, who was scanning the Great Hall, looking disturbed.

"Something's happened to Clara's family, too. I have to go see her."

Lily scowled. "How could you? Our friend needs you."

"Well Clara is alone over there. She needs someone more."

He turned to walk away, and Lily stared after him disappointedly. She looked back and Emily and her heart went out to her.

"Emmy," she whispered. Emily's tear-stained face met hers over Anna's shoulder. "I love you. And I'm here for you."

She nodded as much as she could, then buried her face back into Anna's shoulder.

Lily was usually the one that helped Emily out of rough times, because usually the rough times were with Anna. Anna had never shown much interest in Emily, but everyone knew they loved each other. It was great to see her stepping up and being Emily's rock. Emily was obviously glad for it.

"Class is starting soon," Remus announced. "Do you want us to stay with you?" Emily shrugged.

"I'll take her upstairs and stay with her," Anna told them.

They agreed and Lily gave her one last squeeze before they left.

* * *

James hugged Clara as she cried. He had taken her to an empty room to avoid stares. Privacy must have been hard to come by as the Minister's daughter.

"Clara, I'm so sorry about your mum. If we had known he was planning this…Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Just being here is enough," she looked up at him with red, watery eyes, and lifted her head to his face, and before he knew it, she was kissing him.

James didn't know what to do.

_I cannot be doing this. Lily would kill me! But Clara does have that fire in her kisses that Lily doesn't…No! I love Lily._

He hadn't had much time to formulate his plan of action, when he heard a gasp from the hall.

He turned around, abruptly breaking the kiss, and forgetting about the girl attached to his face. Clara stumbled backward into a desk, and but James was not focused on her. Instead, he watched his girlfriend march away from him, his friends looking on disappointedly.

"Wait!" He called out, running after Lily. He caught up with her easily and spun her around. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"Lily! It's not wha—"

"It's not what it looks like?" She asked in a level, quiet voice that killed James. "Is that what you were going to say? Save it, Potter." She walked away once again.

She didn't speak through the next class, sitting by Peter to ensure that conversation would not be struck up, and when the bell rang to signal the end of class, she bolted out of the classroom.

She made it to Gryffindor tower in record time, and angrily stomped up the stairs, fully intending on slamming the door behind her.

But when she entered, all of her angry thoughts were cleared away. Anna was sitting in the middle of the floor, crying.

Lily immediately knew something was wrong. Anna hardly ever cried. She'd seen her cry only a few times—when Mrs. Potter died, when she first realized she loved Sirius, when she found out about her parents' death, and now.

Anna looked up when Lily walked in.

"What's wrong?" Lily grabbed a box of tissue and went over to soothe her friend. She combed her fingers through Anna's hair as she answered.

"I just put Emily on the train home to say goodbye to her brother forever. She never got to tell him how much she loved him. What if that's one of us next time? Em's not coming back to Hogwarts, since it's so close to the end of the term. What if we don't see her again? What if I don't get the chance to let her know how much she meant to me?"

Lily shushed her.

"You can't think like that. That's how he breaks us down. And don't worry about us. We know you love us. Even though you and Emily had your differences, she knew too. That's your gift, Anna. Everyone you love is so touched by it because it's hard to gain your love, but when you give it, you put so much into it. I wish I could love like you do, Anna. Whatever happens to any of us, just know that we're all better off because you loved us."

Anna rolled her eyes, but the motion was made less nonchalant when she dabbed at them with a tissue. "No need to get cheesy, Evans."

"Well," Lily said defensively, "I admire that quality in you."

"And I admire your ability to talk about your feelings. Usually. There's something that's bothering you that you're not telling me. What is it?" Anna demanded. To anyone else, Lily would have been putting on a good show. But Anna knew her so well, she felt Lily's clammy fingertips running through her hair, and saw her slightly flushed face, and knew something was going on.

"It's not important."

"You can't get away with lying to me." Anna scolded, still waiting on an answer.

"Well it wasn't, in relation to what else is happening. But, if you must know, we saw James kissing Clara on the way to class."

"WHAT?" Anna jumped up, tissues scattering across the room. "Lily! How are you so calm about this? I'm going to hunt him down!"

"No! Wait!" Lily grabbed Anna's arm.

Anna turned around slowly.

"Why. Not?"

"I don't know. I need time to think about it. If he doesn't want me anymore, I don't want to know why. If he does, I don't know if I could handle it if he did it again."

"Well don't look at me. I'm the idiot that stayed with Sirius and his lovechild's mother."

Lily laughed, despite her hurt.

"You and Sirius are soul mates, though. Everything is bound to work out with fate on your side."

"You don't think you and James are meant to be?"

"I don't know anymore," she sighed. "Just help me stay out of his way. I can't bear to even look at him now."

"No problem. Though, if you just say the word, I'm still up for attacking him. Or her. I wouldn't mind getting in a few good hair pulls. Ooh! Can I please? I was so preoccupied with the hitting last time that I forgot the hair pulling!"

"How dare you forget the hair pulling?"

Anna laughed, finally sitting down again. She grabbed Lily's hand and said, "I'm really glad you're my best friend."

"Me too, Anna. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	24. Letters

**Hey again! This has to be a record! Two posts in less than 24 hours. I'm all motivated for some reason…Just a short little bit before the next chapter, which I have a feeling will be quite lengthy. We're nearing the end here, just two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Then depending on feedback, I may start a sequel. Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 24 **

Dear James,

I wish you would stop ignoring me. I was in a bad place that day. I'm not really sorry, though. Didn't you feel what I felt in that kiss? But I will back off. I understand that you have your relationship with Lily to honor. I just want my friend back. I don't have anyone here to help me through my grief, and I miss your company. Write back soon.

Clara

* * *

Dear James,

Why is it that my two boys seem to get themselves into more girl trouble than I ever thought possible? My only advice is to wait it out. She'll come around. Did I ever tell you about the huge fight your mum and I had right before our wedding? I accidentally turned her maid of honor's legs into Q-tips. Oh, it was a laugh. But of course, your mother didn't think so. She wouldn't speak to me for days. Until I showed up at her door with a boquet of lilies, a box of chocolate frogs, and a bottle of wine. She couldn't keep her hands—Well, you get the idea. Anyway, good luck with Lily and with your Quidditch match Saturday. Keep your eyes peeled…there might be a surprise waiting for you!

Goodbye, my son,

Dad

* * *

Dear Lily,

We need to talk. Please stop avoiding me. And please stop having Anna help you. She uses a stinging spell on me every time I start to look like I want to say something to you. And her damn beater's aim gets me in the same spot every time. I think I'm getting a second belly button. Anyway, please just consider meeting me in our common room tonight.

I love you,

James

* * *

Hey there,

I see you eying me from across Binns' class. You're sexy. I'd love to get to know you. And by get to know you, I obviously mean take you back to my place. What do you say? Oh shi—

_Sirius, this is disgusting. Can't you and Anna control your urges even for an hour? _

You're just jealous because your girlfriend is revolted with you, and I'm getting with that hottie tottie across the room.

_I don't want the 'hottie tottie' across the room. She's your girlfriend._

What? I've never seen her before in my life.

_Whatever. It's your fantasy._

Anyway. If you're interested, give me one wink, if you're not, wink twice, and if you can't even wait until after class, blink rapidly.

Sirius

* * *

Peter,

Are you still interested in joining us? Our Lord is waiting for your response. Remember: we can give you the safety and power you never had before…

* * *

Dear Lily,

I hope this letter finds you well. I write to you again, months later, wondering if you have swayed any in your position. Your precious Headmaster has done a good job on the charms protecting your family. But I warn you: they aren't safe for long.

Yours truly,

Lord Voldemort

* * *

Remus,

I'm very disappointed to hear of your latest commitment to that muggle lover. You know where your loyalties should lie. With those who are just as much of a waste of human life as you are. Your fellow werewolves will be keeping watch.

Greyback

* * *

Emily,

How are things going? We hope you're holding up all right!

_We know you are! You're a strong girl!_

Sorry about that, Lily's all into empowerment lately. Ignore her.

_Am not, Anna. Tell everyone I said hi, okay, Em?_

We wish you were here! Not much has changed. Lily's still being stubborn—

_With good reason!_

-And the Slytherins are going to get what's coming to them in the match this weekend. We hope you can make it out.

_Yes, I need my Quidditch buddy to sit next to me, just as confused as I am about what's going on!_

Alkjsdkjgueiahjle…

_Uh…Anna is having a fit on the floor. She doesn't understand that not everyone's lives revolve around this sport. Oh well._

_Love you, Em!_

_Lily and _lkasdnfklsmvdsl;

* * *

Dear Biscuit,

How is pineapple going? I can't wait for the steak match. We're going to squash their pizzas! Chocolate told me you are still having trouble with ravioli. That's too bad. Pumpkins would upset me too. Well we have to go to Cauliflower's lecture. Kill me now. Just beat me over the head with an Italian Sausage. Wait. That sounds disgusting. Make that a watermelon. Anyway. See you later.

Your muffin,

Meatloaf

* * *

"Sirius!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

"Looks like a letter."

James just stared at him.

"It's _code_, Prongs. I didn't think you'd be so daft I'd actually have to explain it to you…sheesh."

"Why?"

"Everyone else was sending and receiving letters. I felt left out."

"But why food items?"

"Because I was hungry?"

"How could you be? There are chocolate thumbprints on the letter."

"James, James, James. You're a bit slow on the uptake, don't you think? Did you or did you not rudely steal the personal note I was writing in History of Magic?"

"Did."

"Then you surely even you must understand that since my calorie burning has increased rapidly in light of recent events, I need to keep well-fed to sustain both my manly figure and fiery passion."

"Sick, Meatloaf."


	25. It Was The Best of Times

**Hey everyone! I'm on a roll! Three posts in a week! Only one chapter left, and potentially an epilogue. It's sad that it's coming to a close. I'm still on the fence about the sequel, since I'm getting hardly any feedback. Thanks to those of you who did review, though! I hope you enjoy this one! **

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 25**

Lily sat on the rug in the Head Dorm, somewhere she hadn't been in a while in her attempt to avoid James.

He had left a photograph of himself and Clara on the table. Lily's heart stung when she saw it, but now couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was from a Daily Prophet article about how she had earned some scholarship, and she couldn't have done it without the help James had given her. In the picture, they both looked happy. And gorgeous. They radiated confidence and beauty. It was almost sickening.

She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Jesus!" she whispered, trying to catch her breath again when she saw it was only James.

"Hey Lil," he said tentatively.

She grimaced, standing up. "You two look really great together," she threw the picture down.

He rolled his eyes. "We aren't together. I've been trying to get you alone to talk about this for days."

"I don't want to talk about it. You know, it makes sense why you'd want someone like her over me. Just look at her. People like you were made for each other."

"People like us? What is that supposed to mean?" He was getting angry. "You know I never wanted anyone but you, Lily. I can't believe you'd think so little of me."

"Are you denying that you kissed her?" Lily raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer.

"No. I'm not. It happened. We can't change it. But I wanted nothing to do with it."

"Suuuure," Lily crossed her arms. "Why don't you just go back to your perfect new girlfriend who fits right into your perfect life?"

"Lily. You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Better than unfaithful."

He threw up his arms in frustration. "God! It's not like that! You're a smart girl, why can't you see?"

"Maybe because I'm blinded by the image of you kissing another girl."

"You're being a heartless bitch, Lily. You won't even hear me out."

Her mouth gaped. "I'll get out of your way, then, until you find some respect for me." She nearly ran out of the room.

"_She_ kissed _me_!" He called after her, not sure if she heard or not.

* * *

"Lily hates me," James whined, flopping face-down onto Sirius' bed, ignoring Sirius, who was performing a sun salutation.

"Why do you say that, Betsy?"

James continued without questioning his new name. "She won't listen to me. It's so unfair!"

"That doesn't mean she hates you."

"She treats me like I'm the one who did something wrong."

"I would kindly like to remind you that you did," he said from a downward dog position.

"Clara started it."

"Bets, you're going to have to accept responsibility for this one, or it isn't going anywhere."

"I will not apologize! I did nothing wrong! Ugh, I'm so misunderstood."

"I'm telling you, girls love it when you take the blame. Solves all your problems."

James thought for a minute.

"I also called her a bitch. I don't think she liked that too much."

"Oh, way to go and destroy any chance you had at recovery."

James buried his face in the blankets. "My life is ruined!"

"It's okay, Betsy."

James looked up, frustrated. "Will you stop calling me Betsy?"

"Will you stop acting like a pubescent girl?"

James stuck his tongue out at the man who was now sitting in child's pose.

"Since when do you do yoga, anyway?" James asked.

"Anna kind of got me into it."

"You must really like her to be doing yoga."

"Lay off me! It's a tension reliever."

"My sensual massages weren't good enough for you?" James asked, feigning hurt.

"Prongs? Can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Sure, Sirius." He laughed at his little joke.

Sirius jumped up on the bed next to him, sitting cross-legged like a teenager at a slumber party.

"That joke isn't funny anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

They stared at each other, not breaking eye contact or saying anything until James blinked, 2 minutes later.

"Damn. What is it you would like to discuss, Padfoot?"

"I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Anna lately—"

"We are _not_ having another conversation about your girlfriend's skills in bed!"

"Ha. No, I've been thinking about the next step. Where do we go after graduation? Before, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. But it seems ridiculously clear now. I want to marry Anna."

He left the comment dangling in the air. James stared at him with his mouth open.

"So…what do you think? Is it a good idea? A terrible one? James?"

James started to pretend cry. "I think it's romantic. I can't believe my little boy is all grown up!"

"Aww, mum, don't cry. I'll always be your little boy."

James reverted back to normal. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No! That's why I wanted to talk to you. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Padfoot, I am going to set aside all manliness," he proceeded, ignoring mutters of 'what's new?' "when I say there is nobody more perfect for each other than the two of you."

"Except you and Lily."

"If you will recall, she hates my guts at the moment."

"Will you sneak into Hogsmeade with me tonight to get a ring?"

"I'd be honored," James started to fake crying again. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

"Where are the two of you sneaking off to?" Remus asked as he saw James pulling out the invisibility cloak an hour later.

"Hogsmeade. We would invite the two of you, but we need your help here. Anna cannot, I repeat cannot be suspicious of us. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to keep her busy, and unaware that we are missing. This tape will self-destruct in 5 seconds."

"I think we can handle that. Be careful, though. After the attack, who knows what it's going to be like—AAHHH!" Remus yelled as Sirius jumped back, falling to the floor, in a poof of smoke and red light.

"Thank God, I've been waiting for him to self-destruct for 12 years," James said, stepping over Sirius.

* * *

"What about this one?" James asked, pointing to a ring that looked like a clump of diamonds.

"I said bold, not tacky. And remember? I don't have quite your bank account, rich guy."

"Oh, well then how about one like this?" James held up a twist tie he had twisted into a ring shape. Dirt cheap. And a classic. They don't make them like this anymore."

"I'd like to place an offer. I will pay half a knut for it!"

"That's the best offer we've ever received! It's sold! You're a lucky man!"

"Excuse me? Can I help you boys?" The salesman came out from behind a curtain leading to the back room.

"Yes, we're looking for an engagement ring."

"Ah, just for one of you, or are you exchanging?" he beamed at them.

James snaked an arm around Sirius' waist, which Sirius immediately smacked off.

"It's actually for my girlfriend," he explained. "I need something as beautiful as her."

James snorted. "Laaaame. Ouch!" He was smacked again.

A half hour later, they left the store, Sirius pocketing the little velvet box. He was practically skipping, though this wasn't unusual for him.

"You're going to have to calm down or she'll know something's up," James scolded.

"Weee!" Sirius spun around.

"Isn't it kind of creepy here? It's like everyone vacated after the attack. He's not going to attack the same place twice, so I don't know why they left…"

"Who cares? Nobody gonna break my stride, nobody gonna slow me down, oh no! I've got to keep on movin'!"

* * *

"I know you said this topic is off limits…" Lily started as she and Anna walked, arm in arm, down to the common room the night before the Ravenclaw game.

"Then you best not speak of it, correct?"

"I got a letter from the Charm Research and Development Department at the Ministry. They'd like me to join their team."

Anna jumped up and down. "You're allowed to talk about it if you're staying around! I just didn't want to get all upset if we were going to be in separate countries! Wait…are you going to take it?"

"I'm seriously considering it. It's something I've always wanted to do. But how do you know you'll be staying in London?"

"Well I don't for sure, but I want to stay in my parents' house for a while, I think."

Lily gave her a sympathetic squeeze on her arm, but stopped abruptly, throwing Anna off of her as she ran forward yelling "EMILY!"

She hugged her other friend, and wouldn't let her go. "We've missed you so much!" Lily squealed.

Anna peeled Lily off and hugged Emily herself. "How long are you staying?"

"Just for two nights, then I have to go back home and take care of my mum. She's not doing so well with this whole thing…"

They sat down on the large couch in front of the fire, each on one side of Emily, chatting about everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

* * *

"I can't believe you've never tried to wake him up before."

"I didn't say never…just after that time he bit me, I never wanted to try again…"

"Sirius! I baked cookies!"

No response.

"Sirius! Quidditch today!"

No response.

"Sirius! Anna's naked!"

He shot up in bed, smoothed his hair, and searched around the room. "LIAR!" His head hit the pillow again.

"Let's put it this way: if you don't wake up right now, we're stripping you down and dragging you to the pitch by your ankle," Anna told him.

* * *

"Sirius! Get it together!" James yelled during their warm-up.

Sirius grumbled. "If you and _that girl_ hadn't pulled such a stunt, I mightn't be so humiliated, and I would be able to focus on the sport."

"_That girl_?" Anna asked incredulously.

"You had fair warning," James told him. "Get over it. Plus, most everyone looked away in shock and disgust anyway."

"Thanks, mate. That's a relief." He flew toward the locker room. Students were starting to arrive, and he knew James would want to make one last speech as Captain.

The team followed him and sat on the bench, waiting for James to start.

But he didn't. He just stood there, beaming at his team.

"I'm so proud of you guys. This has been the best year of my life."

"Get to the point, Bets," Sirius called.

James glared at him. "Since Hufflepuff beat Slytherin last week, The only way we can lose the Cup is if we lose by over 300 points. But for the sake of our pride, let's not try for that. Do it for those of us that are graduating. Let's get out there and squash those pizzas!" Everyone but Sirius (who cheered) looked at him like he was crazy, but they jumped up, grabbed their brooms, and ran onto the pitch.

* * *

"And Ravenclaw's Seeker catches the snitch by a hair, but Gryffindor wins!" Remus announced to the spectators. "And I, Remus Lupin, tell you to celebrate responsibly one last time." He undid the spell on his throat and joined his schoolmates on the pitch.

He found Sirius and Anna, snogging, Lily and Emily talking to Toby, and James and Peter celebrating among the throng of students, and joined them.

James looked up as Remus approached them. "Hey Moony! Fun game, huh?" He lifted the Quidditch Cup above his head in triumph.

"It was great," He agreed.

"I can't believe it's over!" Anna cried, she and Sirius joining them. They nodded sadly.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Sirius called.

"Hello, son," Mr. Potter said, placing hands on Sirius and James' shoulders.

He was engulfed in a hug by James, Sirius, and Anna before he could speak another word.

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured out I was the surprise, James," he said, shaking his head disappointedly. "I expected more from you."

"Always the disappointment," Sirius scolded.

"Why are you here?" James asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Well, a lot of the parents are staying around the school before graduation. I just booked a room a few days earlier so I could come see you fly. Where's Lily? Still upset with you?" He asked, looking around.

With a 'catch up with you later' look at his friends, James walked his father off, explaining their latest conversation.

"Ready to head back to the party? I assume they're expecting the guests of honor," Sirius asked the others.

"Can we skip out?" Anna asked unexpectedly.

"Why?" Remus asked. It was so unlike Anna to not want to attend a party.

"I just want to spend one of our last nights with you guys."

Sirius nodded, and he and Anna went to shower and change, and met up with the group again, and they went down to the lake.

The moon was coming up and the friends were sprawled out on blankets they had spread by the shore. Anna was laying next to Sirius, her head nesting in his shoulder, and had her legs draped over Remus, who lay on his stomach, facing Peter, who was laying the same way, Emily laying her head on Remus' back. Lily lay on her back, with her head resting on Sirius' leg, and he played with her hair, practicing his braiding. They were going back and forth, laughing about their favorite memories from their seven years at school. The tone was light, but heavy at the same time, because though they laughed, the fact that this could be the last time they sat all together like this weighed on them. No one said anything, but they all felt change coming.

"Remember that time second year when Sirius put a spell on Snape and some unsuspecting fifth year girl that glued them together for twenty-four hours?" Peter laughed.

"Or when James slipped an anti-gravity potion in Flitwick's morning drink?" Remus shook his head.

"That was hilarious, the other professors trying to get him down!" came James' voice from behind them. "Dad just went back to Hogsmeade." He scanned the group for the best place to sit down, and he settled on sitting cross-legged by Lily. Anna lifted her head, silently asking Lily if she wanted him to be moved, but Lily shook her head. Anna had heard James' side of the story, and believed him, and had even tried to convince Lily, but if Lily wanted her help, she would give it to her.

They continued their conversation, without James or Lily contributing anything. Their eyes were locked on each other.

James sat close, but not touching her, and he yearned to be closer. This was the first time she had looked at him since their argument the other day, and it broke his heart. She looked sad, and he knew it was partially his fault. He tentatively placed his hand on hers, and she pulled it back sharply, looking away. He sighed. He really missed her.

She also wanted so badly to be back to normal with James, but even after Anna insisted that James was telling the truth and Clara had done the kissing, she still couldn't forgive him for getting into that situation. And then calling her a bitch. When his hand touched hers, she felt the familiar shock of energy flow through her, but she pulled it back. She was still angry.

"Anna, what was your favorite part of our school days?" Remus nudged her leg.

"I'm going to say this morning when we dragged Sirius across the grounds by his ankle with no clothes on!" She laughed, dodging his swat.

"We agreed never to speak of it again!" He groaned.

"Do you think anyone noticed we're gone?" Peter asked when he had finished laughing.

"Maybe not _you_, Pete…" Sirius chuckled. "They're probably sitting around bored, staring at each other. Poor kids need a lesson from us in how to throw great parties before we leave."

"Can we steal food from the kitchens?" Lily asked.

Nobody spoke, but everyone either turned or lifted their heads or both to stare at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "We missed dinner and I'm hungry."

James looked at her with the utmost adoration. Sirius disentangled himself from Anna, and pulled Lily up with him.

"You're not going to regret this decision. I'll show you everything. You're about to be extremely upset you never went with us before and always berated us because it was so wrong." He toted her along behind him, holding her hand.

Everyone else laughed at them.

"Never thought we'd see the day."

* * *

"Em, do you have to leave in the morning?" Lily whined. Everyone was back in their respective dorms.

She nodded sadly, munching on a cookie Lily had nicked. "Trust me, I wish I could stay with you guys. You don't know how hard it is to look after so many children!"

"I do," Anna said seriously. "I've been babysitting the boys for twelve years."

The other girls giggled, Lily's was mixed with a yawn.

"Tired already?" Anna asked her.

"Already?" Lily shrieked. "It's midnight and we have N.E.W.T.S. in the afternoon!"

"Got to get up early to study!" Anna exclaimed.

"Stop mocking me," Lily yawned again, curling up against Emily's side.

Anna flipped upside down, Emily shouting, "Ew! Your feet better not smell!"

Anna responded by placing a foot on each of Emily's cheeks, and falling asleep that way.


	26. It Was The Worst of Times

**It's finally here! The end. There is a bit of strong language, so if that offends you, here's your warning. It's also quite emotional—you may need a tissue! I'm posting this and the epilogue at the same time, so I'll catch you at the end!**

_**The Special Two**_

**Chapter 26**

"Psssst! Lily!" Sirius tapped her on the shoulder, trying not to wake the other girls.

She cracked open one eye groggily.

"Come here!" He tugged on her hand.

She didn't know why, but reluctantly, she did as he said, trying not to jostle Emily, and followed him out into the dark, empty common room.

"Hi."

"Hi. You do know it's…" she checked her watch, "four o'clock in the morning and we have exams tomorrow. Er, today."

"Yes. But with your newfound bout of rebellion, I thought you might enjoy being part of our 'Last Hurrah Prank.'"

Realization dawned on Lily's face.

"You want _me_ to do a prank with you?" She was holding in her excitement. She'd never been asked to do so before, and had never really had the desire. But for some reason, she found herself excited for this.

He nodded excitedly. "We're going to give the school one last laugh at the Slytherins. Let's go!"

* * *

"This is the happiest I've ever felt in my life!" Sirius cried, leaving the Great Hall after their N.E.W.T.S. were over.

"Why? Because you're done with school forever, or because your prank idea went over so well?"

This sent him into hysterics, remembering Snape trying to explain to the proctor how someone had done something to all of his clothes that caused them to make rude noises whenever he moved, the proctor trying to kick him out, and the students stifling laughter every time during the three hour exam that he shifted even the slightest bit.

"Both," he said dreamily.

"I still can't believe you didn't invite me!" Anna scolded.

"Lily hadn't ever gone before, and I had to satisfy her new appetite for troublemaking!"

"I've got an appetite for you to satisfy," she said seductively, dropping her scowl.

He grinned, pinning her against the wall.

"Mr. Black! Miss Scott! That is quite inappropriate behavior for the school corridors!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall!" Anna cried, pulling away from her boyfriend.

McGonagall just walked away with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna?" she looked up with a frown, hearing the strange tone to Sirius' voice. It reminded her too much of the first time he told her he was in love with her.

"What?"

"Would you join me tonight? I have a special night planned for us."

She laughed, and he suddenly felt silly for being nervous.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "As long as it ends with what we were so rudely interrupted from doing a minute ago."

"Of course!" He mocked her excited, high-pitched tone.

She slapped him on the arm. "Let's go find everyone else, Pad."

"Pad? No. These nicknames are sacred. They are not to be tampered with. Especially when they are defiled by putting them on even ground with female hygiene products."

"That's not fair. Remember that month when I was irritable and you kept calling me 'testy' but everyone thought you were referring to the noun, not the adjective? No. I get to call you Pad if I want."

When they entered the common room, they were shocked to see Lily wiping her eyes on her sleeve, surrounded by their other friends.

"Lily!" Anna cried, she and Sirius hurrying to her side. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so sad it's over! I can't believe we'll never have another class or exam again…I'm going to miss it!"

"Ew," Sirius proclaimed, losing interest in her.

Anna calmed her friend, shooting a glare at Sirius, who was now across the room, starting a game of Exploding Snap with James.

"You can't honestly be sad about never having to take another exam again," Anna joked with her.

"Mostly just that it's ending. Us being together every day…what's going to happen?"

"That's the last thing you should be getting upset over, Lil! Even if we don't talk all the time, you'll still know that you're my best friend and I love you, right? Plus, we agreed not to do this!"

Lily smiled through her tears. "I love you too."

They sat down and watched the boys finish their game. Lily and James still had a lot of tension, but they would at least speak civilly to each other now, if the conversation called for it.

When the game ended and James' eyebrows were singed, Remus said, "let's eat! A celebratory feast. For surviving seven years of sch—"

"Torture." Sirius finished.

Everyone cheered and jumped up.

"As lovely as this sounds, though, Anna and I are going to have to take a rain check. Prongs, buddy, I'm going to need to borrow your cloak," Sirius said, looking around to make sure nobody unwanted was listening.

"Sure, let me go get it from my super secret hiding spot that none of you have ever found in seven years!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get it," Sirius ran toward their dorm. James stared after him with his mouth open.

"I'm pretty sure he's known about it since the first time you put anything there," Peter told James.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "he hasn't told us where it is. But he has read some of the letters from Lily that you keep there. I had no idea you had a side like that to you, Lily!"

* * *

"Here we are," Sirius pushed open the door to the cellar of Honeydukes. "This is the VIP entrance to Hogsmeade."

Anna laughed and they left the invisibility cloak in the passage, walking through the dark streets of the village, laughing and carrying on. Sirius kept anxiously feeling his pocket for the small box that held the most important promise of his life.

"Does it seem eerie to you?" Anna asked Sirius, holding his hand tightly.

He kissed her on the forehead and responded, "no, you're just not used to seeing it with so few people. It's always like this when we come out at night with Remus. And of course, lately with the attack and such."

They heard a crash and jumped, whipping around, and ducking just in time as a flash of light shot at them.

Sirius pulled Anna behind him and reached in his pocket. "Shit!" He yelled. "I left my wand in the common room. Give me yours."

She did so without arguing. She knew he was better in combat than she was. Her mind was racing. If it was Death Eaters, they were doomed. There was no way for anyone to know they were in trouble, unless a villager woke up, but few people were staying there anymore since the last attack. She gripped Sirius tightly, slightly comforted by his body heat and smell of his cologne.

A dark hooded figure came around the corner and Sirius yelled "Stupefy!" The man fell, but more came out behind him.

"Anna, run!" He grabbed her hand, shooting spells over his shoulder. They ran, but ended up in a corner. They were surrounded by the few that made it past Sirius' spells.

"Tell us what the Order of the Phoenix knows!" One of the hooded men shouted. Sirius deflected an unexpected spell nonverbally.

"We don't know anything about an Order of the Phoenix," Anna spat, Sirius pushing her further behind him.

"What was that, beauty?" The man walked forward, putting his hand on her cheek. She jerked away, but Sirius smacked the man's hand. "Don't touch h—AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground, tortured.

"STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" Anna screamed in a hysterical panic.

The man stopped, looking up at Anna with the slightest hint of interest in his face. "He can go free if you agree to come with me," he chuckled an evil laugh, leering at Anna.

"Never!" Sirius shouted, getting to his feet again. He grabbed Anna around the waist, shooting a hex sideways at the hooded figure.

"You'll pay for that!" he cried, sprouting burns all over his skin.

"I'll take care of that," came another voice that sounded chillingly familiar to the couple. Sirius spotted the white blond hair underneath the hood and his suspicions were confirmed. "How about taking her life?" Malfoy raised his wand.

Anna gripped Sirius, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

A green flash of light hit Anna and she crumpled in Sirius' arms.

"No! No!" His breath stopped coming. He was trembling and radiating something he had never felt before. "NOOO!" He forgot about the Death Eaters surrounding him, and gripped Anna's body. He felt the ground shaking beneath him, and he pushed the strange heat from his body. He caught a wave of dim light propagating outward out of the corner of his eye, and saw the hooded men fall to the floor with cries. He held Anna tight and kissed her over and over as if it would wake her. "Annie. Come on. I love you. You can't go." He heard a bunch of pops, heard surprised mutters, shocked cries, and felt a large pair of arms pull him away from her. He struggled for a moment, yelling out, until the world slipped away and darkness came over him.

* * *

He opened his eyes to too bright lights and groaned. Why was the Earth moving? What happened to him? He felt like he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. His eyes were adjusting to the light, and he recognized where he was: nearing to the Gryffindor common room. He was being carried by Hagrid. Suddenly, he recalled the last few minutes of his awareness and promptly vomited on Hagrid's moleskin coat.

He lifted his head pitifully. "I—I'm…" He couldn't finish, as if he were being gagged.

Hagrid's teary eyes shone with grief. "'S Okay. Knickers." The Fat Lady swung open. The other Marauders were the only ones in the room. Hagrid brought Sirius to the couch and set him down as the others gave him a look of confusion.

Sirius curled up in a ball and shuddered continuously.

"There was another attack in Hogsmeade," Hagrid told the boys. Before he could get the words out, they knew. "Anna was k—killed."

Sirius let out a yelping cry.

"Fuck." James jumped up and went over to Sirius.

Remus collapsed into his hands, shaking silently.

Peter sank back into his chair and massaged his temples.

Sirius didn't move from his position, convulsing, so James settled for putting a hand on his back. Sirius, though he couldn't feel much, felt the love, shared grief, and sympathy the touch emanated.

Nobody spoke for a moment. When someone did, everyone else jumped.

"We should get him to a bed," Remus, who had composed himself, spoke softly.

Together, James and Remus lifted him and began up the stairs to their dormitory.

They placed him in his bed, which smelled of Anna's perfume, and he vomited again. "Evanesco," Remus recited calmly. "Padfoot? Can you hear me?" Sirius showed no sign of acknowledgement.

James pulled his hair in the agony that he was feeling for his friend.

He jumped again at the sound of someone coming to the doorway behind them. He turned around to see Lily.

"Fuck," he said again.

James hardly ever used language like this, so Lily understood the situation to be serious automatically. Everyone except Sirius, who was still shaking, stared at her, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"What? What's going on?" She whispered.

Even after the turbulence they'd gone through recently, James still loved Lily more than his own life and did not want her to feel the pain that was about to engulf her.

She was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he tried, nothing came out.

Remus, once again, stepped up. "Lily," James shifted his weight. He wanted to be there to support her when she heard the news, but didn't know if she would want him. "Anna was killed tonight."

Lily felt like a giant wrecking ball hit her in the chest. She couldn't breathe. She gripped at the doorframe. She didn't know where her feet were anymore. Her knees gave out, and all she knew was that she didn't hit the ground. She found her breath again and it was coming too fast. The room spinning around her slowed down and she focused on Remus' face. He was supporting her. Her eyes wildly searched for who she wanted. They found Sirius first. He looked terrible. She started to rush toward him but wobbled. She was confused. Was he okay? Was this real? Was she going to be okay? Did she comfort Sirius or become consumed in her own grief? Would she ever make it out of the sea of her pain? Would she ever be able to even feel it? How was she even able to process all of this right now? She frantically searched the room for some answers. Her eyes landed on James. Everything became crystal clear. He was the answer. She wrenched her arm out of Remus' grip and fell into James' arms. Still in shock, she looked up at him with apologetic eyes that said 'Forget everything, I just need you.' He breathed into her hair as he pulled her close. He held her together as she fell to pieces. And she was eternally grateful for that.

Sirius vaguely heard Lily's breakdown and it pierced him like a sharp knife right through his heart. If he even had one anymore. The shuddering had subsided, replaced with weeping, and he was not trying to hold back the tears that gushed down his face, or the sobs that ripped through him.

Lily heard him and she, who hadn't been hit by the crying yet, pulled James' hand and led him over to Sirius' bed. Lily crawled in next to Sirius, snuggled up next to him, and wiped some of his tears away. She hugged him as tightly as she could while he was curled up in a ball, and James laid back on the bed on the other side of her.

He swallowed back waves of emotion, trying to be strong for Lily. He wasn't one for publically displaying emotions anyway. But he realized they were all in the same situation, and now was the time to feel vulnerable. He pulled the curtains shut around the three of them, and laid back on Anna's pillow, pulling Lily to his side.

She pressed her body close to his, and reached out a hand to hold Sirius'.

* * *

**James**

God,

I know I don't usually keep in contact with you, but our lives are falling apart before our eyes and we need some help.

I lost an amazing friend today. We don't have the details yet, and I don't know if we will for a while. Even when Sirius gets better again, I'm not sure when he'll be ready to talk about it.

I'm really worried about him. He looks terrible. He can't speak or make eye contact or move, it's almost like he's lost inside of himself. He's probably trying not to feel. I know I am. But it's going to hurt more when the full weight of the tragedy hits us.

I loved Anna, but she was everything to him. It's going to be a rough process.

And Lily. Beautiful Lily. I can tell she's not sleeping because her silent sobs keep shaking me. She'll be okay, I think. She's a tough girl. And I'll be here for her as long as she wants me. I know what I did wasn't fair to her, but it's not like I did anything wrong, really, and I think we've realized there are more important things in life. Like life.

Me? I'll be okay. I've gotten pretty good at handling disaster. We can't change it, so we might as well celebrate our lives and hers while we still have the chance.

I don't mean to point a finger here, but why Anna? Why like that? The phrase too good to be true comes to mind. Her life was just getting better. She was happy. I guess the rest of us shouldn't get too used to it.

Shit.

* * *

**Lily**

Why is my mind still working like this? I am perceiving everything when all I want to do is shut it out.

Peter's rhythmic snoring is really getting on my nerves.

I can hear Remus tapping on his bedpost, obviously unable to sleep, like the rest of us.

I can tell James is awake because he keeps sighing every so often, and stroking my hair.

Sirius' trembling is rocking me and his constant weeping would have made it impossible for me to sleep if that job hadn't already been taken by the force of my misery. I'd always been a quiet crier, thank God, because I had no intention to join in on our own little version of beat making.

I keep squeezing Sirius' hand every half hour or so to make sure he's still responsive, and he gives me a feeble little squeeze back. At least it's something.

His life is shattered. Anna meant a lot to me. She was my best friend. She made me who I am. But he put so much into their relationship. They'd practically been together for their whole lives. He's going to have some major adjusting to do. If he makes it through.

It's hard to think that she won't ever be there again for me to go to in the middle of the night with my boy problems. She isn't ever going to ask me for help on her charms homework again. We won't ever laugh together again. Will I ever laugh again anyway?

Peter let out an unbelievably loud snore and James took off a shoe he hadn't even removed and chucked it at Peter through the curtains. The snore shuddered to a halt.

I turned to James to smile and thank him, but I couldn't find it in me even to make the corner of my lips turn up. The thought that I wasn't able to smile made me cry harder. He cradled my head to his chest and I couldn't stop the sorrow that an invisible dam had been holding back in me from rushing out. "I love you," he whispered quietly into my ear. He was everything I needed.

* * *

**Sirius**


	27. The End of The Beginning

_**The Special Two**_

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?" Lily asked Sirius, who looked ghostly and faint, which was a great improvement on how he looked three days prior.

"I'll be fine. You've been nothing short of the perfect lifeline in the last three days, Lil, but I can take it from here. I promise. Get out there." He smiled at her, though not as genuinely as she would have liked.

She walked out onto the Quidditch pitch that had been filled with hundreds of seats for the graduates and their families. "Sonorus," she muttered, pointing her wand to her throat.

"Hello friends and families!" she said, sounding falsely cheery. She dropped the pretense. "A somber cloud hangs over this day that is supposed to be a time of celebration. Most of you who knew my best friend Anna would only have great things to say about her. She improved everyone's life that she touched. I am who I am because of her. This is a hard time for all of us, but we need to move ahead now to the next stage of our lives, and take Anna's undying spirit with us. Head Boy, James Potter, and I, have decided to give our speeches up to a man who was the world to Anna. We have all had to grow up quickly this year, but this man has learned more about life than anyone ever wants to. Here he is, my good friend, Sirius Black!"

She waited for Sirius to walk out to where she was, hugged him, then took her place in the front row next to James, where he took her hand, grinning proudly at her.

Everyone went quiet when they saw Sirius' face. The handsome boy who was always full of life looked gaunt and apathetic.

"There comes a time in your life when you're forced to look back on everything that has happened and try to make sense of how it led you to where you are now.

Sometimes causality makes the pieces fit together flawlessly. Other times, it seems like disjointed fragments that will never fit together.

That's when you start looking for the things you might have missed. Subtle signs you could have overlooked, even blatant cues that seemed to be foreshadowing your fate.

They say hindsight is always 20/20. Well you see that now. And what's worse? You're left picking up the pieces and stuck trying to deal with knowing what you could have done differently.

But the bottom line is this: everyone has a story. Some are happier than others, some more devastating. At this point, I would consider ours to fall under the second category: a tragedy. But Anna taught me a lot, the most important being how to love and be loved. I'm starting to see, though, that she's still teaching me. And what I'm learning now is that our story isn't over; we're still writing it. We are all leaving Hogwarts with different plans for the rest of our lives, but one thing is certain: nothing is certain. So embrace the good change. Take the bad in stride. And enjoy writing your stories."

As he stepped off the podium, the large gray cloud that had been hovering overhead began to drop rain on them. Most people groaned and saw it as gloomy weather for a gloomy time. But Sirius turned his head to the sky and laughed.

"I knew you were watching."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Was it worth your while to read? Do you hate me? Did you cry? I know I did…Review and let me know! **

**I was told by a certain reviewer that I **_**had**_** to have a sequel :) If anyone else agrees, I'll get that in the works. **

**It was so much fun writing for you guys. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**THANK YOU!**

**p.s. I have a couple short stories that go along with **_**The Special Two**_** that you should check out! **_**What Happened That Night At The Leaky Cauldron**_** is already posted, and I'm working on getting up another one. And if those go over well, there could be many more. Thanks again!**


End file.
